Love Darkness 2: Toxicity
by zeratulatb
Summary: Jade's dark past comes back to haunt her and everyone is in danger. The darkness returns more dangerous than ever and destroys Jade's personal life. Jade has no choice but to ally herself with a dangerous enemy from her dark childhood to overcome the darkness and repair her destroyed life. But can they stop the darkness before it destroys them? Love is toxic and toxins can kill.
1. Prologue: Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Prologue**

**Revelation**

___"Jade, what's wrong baby?" Beck asks her again, truly worried. Jade looks up at him, teary eyed and gasps out._

_ "Beck; I'm pregnant."_

"You're pregnant?" Beck clarifies. Jade nods her head vigorously, breaking down and sobbing her eyes out. Beck moved to comfort her and wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. Her arms almost immediately circle around him and pull him in even closer.

"Wh-a-at a-re we g-gonna d-do B-beck?" Jade chokes between sobs. Her voice is muffled from her head being in his chest.

"I don't know babe." Beck answers. What could they do? It's not like they can afford a place big enough for three people and babies are not cheap by any stretch of the imagination. A million and one things were racing through Beck's head at this.

"How long?" Beck asked as Jade pulled away and started hiccoughing.

"A couple weeks. I went to the doctor's today to verify." Jade sniffled, wiping her eyes. Her face was stained with mascara and her eyes were red and puffy from the crying.

"Any idea on due date?" Beck asked.

"February next year." Jade choked out. She moved to the old sofa and sat down hard and buried her face in her hands. Beck lost his appetite and just stared at the food.

A baby. A fucking baby. Now, normally the news of an upcoming baby is joyous and happy, right? Well yeah, if you are trying to get pregnant and want a freaken baby. But if you don't want a fucken baby and you get pregnant, what's there to be happy about? NOTHING!

_Man oh man oh man oh man oh man, this shit ain't good!_ Beck thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Apparently he voiced his thoughts out loud cause Jade said:

"No shit Sherlock!" she shouted looking up at him with absolute annoyance.

"Did I say that out loud?" Beck whispered to himself. Jade heard that too cause she spat:

"Yes you did."

"Sorry."

"Its fine, we just need to think through all this and figure out our next move."

"Yeah." Beck down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Beck's new Pear Phone 7 started ringing. Beck picked it up and saw Andre on the caller ID. Beck hit answer and put his phone to his ear before-

"Beck, you gotta turn the news on, dawg. Channel six. Hurry." Andre shouted from the receiver before Beck could greet him. Beck held the phone away from his ear and threw it a filthy look. But he caught what Andre said, even if it broke his eardrums.

"Turn channel six on, Andre's upset about something." Beck told Jade who turned the tv on with a semi-worried look on her face. Andre was always CCC, so what had happened that got him so upset?

On channel six was a breaking news report that got Beck and Jade's attention real fast. There was a lady sitting at a desk looking at the camera and started talking.

"Breaking news: A prisoner has escaped from Arizona Desert Max, an all-female prison in central Arizona. The prisoner's name is Victoria 'Tori' Vega. Vega was convicted of murder five years ago and sentenced 25 years to life without the possibility of parole."

Beck and Jade stared at the screen in horror. The darkness is coming for them again.

**zeratulatb presents:**

**A new VICTORiOUS Fanfiction:**

**Love Darkness 2:**

**Toxicity**

**Here's the prologue for Love Darkness 2. I uploaded this to get you all ready for it. And simply to annoy the shit outta you since I won't update until I finish Dark of the Storm. I'm evil and nefarious that way.**


	2. Hate me, Love me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hate me, Love me**

_Arizona Desert Max, central Arizona. Two days earlier._

_She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not._

_She doesn't like you anymore, Vega, let alone love you._

_ Bullshit. She does love me. She told me while we were together._

_Uh huh. Then why are you ready to make her suffer?_

_ Because I love her!_

I shook my head and slapped my forehead a little, trying to drive out the painful inner monologue. I stand from my cot in my tiny cell and go to the grimy mirror and inspect myself. My hair was longer and almost reached my waist and was mottled with grease and dirt and full of knots. I was pale and a little skinnier from the prison food served. If I didn't have a shirt on, you could see my ribcage outlined. You would also see the scars and bruises I have from being attacked by other prisoners and guards. At least I haven't be killed or raped yet. Don't want to jinx myself though.

I think back to the time I was imprisoned in Yerba for stabbing that Chancellor's eye. Jade had commented, well insulted is a better term, on that I've looked worse before. I smile weakly, knowing that I look worse now than I did when in Yerba. My orange jumpsuit was a little big on me and became roomier as I got skinnier. At least I'm able to work out here to keep in shape. I've gotten much stronger during my time here, but the oversized jumpsuit contradicts this.

It has been five years. Five fucking years since I sent Jade that letter and I haven't heard back. My family doesn't visit me. I haven't seen them since the day I was sentenced.

_Five years down. 20 to life more to go._ I think to myself sarcastically. _How am I going to stay sane any longer? I've been in this tiny cell, doing the same daily routine for years now._

"Lights out!" a voice came from the hall. I turn to my cell door to see the guards walking down the cell block, ordering inmates to shut out. I moan and 'get ready' for bed. Y get ready, I mean, do some pushups and sit ups. It's not like I can do anything really. We're not allowed toothbrushes, so we can't clean our teeth without a trimonthly visit from a dental hygienist. After doing my set of pushups and sit ups, I get up and climb into my cot.

"Lights out, Vega!" one of the guards barked to me when she passed.

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter to myself as I lie on my cot and stare at the ceiling and fall to sleep.

_The next morning at 9 am._

The sound of an alarm woke me up. I groan and rub my eyes as I sit up. _Another beautiful day in paradise._ I think sarcastically as I stand up and walk to my cell door.

"Prisoners! Stand back from your cell doors!" a voice barked from down the block.

"Open the doors!" another voice shouted. Another alarm is heard and the cell doors open with a bang.

"Prisoners! Step forward onto the red line!" the first voice shouted. Everyone in the cells walked forward together and stepped on the red line and turned to face south. My cell faces east, so I hope you know your sense of direction. I am standing behind my neighbor from the right side of my cell. We had to follow this routine every time we went to the cafeteria for food and to go outside to the courtyard for recreation.

"Prisoners! Walk forward and follow the red line! You are to face forward and look at the back of the person in front of you at all times!" the first guard shouted. This was guard Kelly. She was tall and had an eye patch over her right eye. The guard next to her was guard Alex and she was tall as well and had a scar running down her left cheek.

We all shuffled forward. The sound of our feet hitting the concrete was almost in sync and no one dared to look anywhere but the back of the person in front of them. We were heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. The red line takes us to the cafeteria and back. The blue line takes us to the courtyard and back. The yellow line takes us to the visitor's center and back.

Desert Max is a huge prison facility. It has a main barracks for the guards, multiple cell blocks for prisoners, a large courtyard for recreation, and a large cafeteria that is always swarming with heavily armed guards, a small visitor's center and other areas. There are some classrooms for educational rehabilitation and offices for therapy sessions and group discussions. There's a medical facility and a special dentist office where we get our teeth cleaned. And I hate the shower room. Prison rape happens there a lot.

I am in minimum security, since I'm not very dangerous compared to other prisoners. So, this allows me to go anywhere in the facility, except for maximum security.

We eventually arrive in the café and get our breakfast. Today's Tuesday, so breakfast is milk, with potatoes and green beans. The food looks inedible, but it is surprisingly. I try to be careful of the milk, to make sure it's not sour.

I grab a tray and am served my breakfast of champions and go sit down by myself and eat in silence. I try to keep a wary look for certain prisoners; as riots and fights tend to happen a lot in the café. I am joined by a couple more prisoners who eat in silence and ignore each other. This typically means that something is going to happen real soon and real fast.

I look around and study my fellow inmates. Many of them are tired looking and some yawn here and there. Some look ready for a fight. Some look ready to take cover should a fight start. And some, seem indifferent to what the others are thinking.

"You're in my seat, bitch; fuck outta it." A rough voice says from my left. I turn to see one of the prisoners, Megan holding her tray and standing over another inmate I don't know. Megan is known for her short temper and being physical. The other prisoner looks up at Megan.

"Your name isn't on it, so find another one." She said defiantly. _Oh boy, wrong answer._ I think as I shake my head. I tend to avoid Megan and have never crossed paths with her, but I know not to piss her off. She gets in trouble a lot.

Megan dropped her tray onto the other girl's tray and sprayed food everywhere. The other girl stood up and got up in Megan's face. Megan is tall and muscular and the other girl is short and skinny and not very threatening looking. Megan pushed the girl down. The girl got up and pushed Megan, making her stumble.

"Break it up down there! Now!" a guard said from the catwalk above us. Megan and the girl looked up at the guard and glared at each other. Megan grabbed her tray and walked to another table nearby and kept the girl in her sights. The girl attempted to eat what little food she had left.

Another girl came up to the other girl. I recognized her as part of Megan's gang. This was Erin and she was Megan's enforcer.

"Hey, bitch; get out of my girl's seat before I make you." Erin threatened the other girl. The girl sighted and stood up with her tray and smashed it against Erin's face. The tray stayed there for a while. It fell down and Erin was covered in beans and potatoes. The onlookers gasped and the prisoners at the table where the girl was quickly got up and moved to another table. The girl was soon surrounded by other members of Megan's gang.

"You little cunt!" Erin snarled, wiping her face from food and grabbed the girl by her jumpsuit collar. The girl started to fight back, but was overwhelmed by Megan's gang, who started pummeling her. Some other girls tried to break up the fight, only to get caught in it. Eventually half the cafeteria was in a brawl as the prisoners kept fighting each other.

The guards attempted to stop the brawl. Some fired a couple of shots from their guns, to no avail. More ran inside the café and started attack inmates. I get up and move away from the commotion. I don't want to get caught in a fight.

The brawl escalated to beyond the café as the guards and inmates fought each other. A couple of guards were overpowered and disarmed. The prisoners with the guns started a rampage through the facility, starting an all-out riot inside the prison. Prisoners and guards alike fell in the riot. I take cover from the fighting, not wanting to die or on the wrong side of a prisoner.

The riot goes on for hours and eventually reinforcements are called in to quell the prisoners. Some of the prisoners gain access to the barracks and armory and the riot becomes a war. As the battle raged, prisoners were broken out of their cells from other cell blocks; the prisoners in maximum security and solitary confinement were released to wreak havoc on the guards. The guards used batons, Tasers, guns with live ammunition and guns with rubber bullets. Tear gas was used against both sides and an explosion was caused, creating a hole in perimeter wall.

I look at the hole as the dust settled. I look around and see everyone is too busy fighting each other to notice the hole. I look back and run towards it. _No fucking way in Hell am I staying her longer than necessary._ I think as I run to the wall. Eventually, helicopters arrived, armed with smoke grenades and rubber bullets and started firing upon the inmates. The tide quickly turned in favor of the guards as the prisoners were beaten back.

I climb through the wall and run towards the nearby city. I believe that it is Prescott. As I run at breakneck speeds, not daring to slow down or look behind until I've reached shelter, I think about paying Andre, Cat, Beck, and more importantly, Jade a little visit.

"Hate me or love me, Jade; I'm coming for you and you'll never know what hit you." I say to myself as I run downhill towards freedom and revenge. I'm back and this time, nothing will stop me from taking Jade for myself.

**Chapter 1. R+R plz. If you're reading this, then Dark of the Storm is complete and I can now focus on writing the next installment in the Love Darkness trilogy, Toxicity. You'll love it. I hope.**


	3. Danger Imminent

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 2**

**Danger Imminent**

Beck and I are watching the news report, shocked at the news. _Tori's escaped and is coming back for us._ I think to myself as I continue to listen to the report. Tori escaped from prison after a massive riot was started by some prisoners and has been on the run since. The report says that she may still be in Prescott, where the prison she was incarcerated in is located. She won't stay there for too long, she's too smart for that.

"Prescott PD have contacted the FBI for help in apprehending Vega. If you see her, do not approach as she may be armed and is dangerous, instead call the FBI with the number shown on your screen and report where you saw her." The news lady said. The number to reach the FBI was shown on the screen in large letters. I look at Beck and he is scared.

"Beck, what do we do?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles to reassure me. No such luck.

"We need to be safe and not wonder around town alone anymore." He told me. "Cat and Andre will most likely be targeted by her as well, but she will be coming for you."

"What about the baby?" I ask him.

"We'll worry about that when we need to." Beck says. I nod and glance back at the TV. The report is over and now weather is being discussed.

"We have to tell the FBI about Tori, they don't know where she's going or what she'll do." I remind Beck.

"Yeah, we should; we'll go together after your doctor's visit." Beck replies and kisses me on the cheek. I smile a little. I can't stop the flood of memories coming back to me. Painful memories of my time with Tori and learning of her dark secret and her true agenda. I loved her. I really did, but she scared me like no one else with her true colors and I was afraid of what would happen to me. If Beck, Andre, and Cat haven't turned on her at the last minute, I may not be alive.

I get dressed and have breakfast with Beck before he falls asleep. I get ready for my visit to the doctor's. I call up Cat.

"Hi Jade!" she yelled from the receiver. I groan at her happiness.

"Cat, did you hear the news?" I ask her seriously.

"No, what news?" she replies confused. _Huh, I'd have thought that Andre told her, unless something happened._

"Tori's escaped prison." I inform her.

"Oh, that must have been what Andre was trying to tell me in his message." She replied.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'something bad just happened, I can't explain now, but I'll let you know as soon as I can'."

"Well, this is what happened. Cat, I need to visit the doctor's and Beck doesn't want me to go anywhere by myself and he's asleep from filming his show, so will you come with me?"

"Sure! I'll be over soon! We can carpool!"

"Ugh, see you Cat." I groan as I hang up. I love her to death and am glad that she's matured a bit, but seriously, Cat, grow up please.

Cat arrived in a few minutes and we were on our way to the hospital for my check up with the baby.

"So what do we know about Tori's escape?" Cat asked.

"Not much, only that no one knows her location, so she could be anywhere, but I have a feeling and Beck agrees, that she'll be coming for us for revenge. We're going to the FBI after the checkup, meeting Beck and Andre there." I explain as I turn down the street that led directly to the hospital.

"I'm scared, Jadey." Cat whimpers.

"We'll be ok as long as we stick together." I tell her as I pull into the hospital. I pull my car into a space and park it. Cat and I walk inside to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked cheerfully.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Richards, name's Jade West." I tell the lady, without a smile. She looks at her computer and types in my name and searches.

"Here it is, you'll find Dr. Richards in maternity on the second floor." The lady informed Jade.

"Thanks, come on, Cat." I reply and drag Cat with me to the stairs. I don't want to take the elevators, as they'll have people with contagious diseases and other illnesses, and gross. We ascend to the second floor and enter the main hallway and see a sign that points left for maternity ward. Cat and I follow the sign and go inside the ward.

"I'll wait here." Cat says as she goes to the waiting area. I nod and go to the front desk.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" the lady behind the desk asks.

"Yes, Jade West with Dr. Richards." I tell her. She checks her computer and finds my name.

"I'll let him know you're here." The lady said before picking up the phone next to her and calling Richards. "You're 12 o' clock is here, doctor; ok, I'll let her know." She hangs up and looks up at me. "He's on his way right now, please feel free to wait."

"Thanks." I reply and stand away from the desk and take a seat. A few moments later, a door opens and a man in his mid-thirties enters the area with a clipboard and approaches me.

"Miss West? I'm Dr. Richards, how are you?" he says holding out his hand. I take it and shake it.

"I'm doing fine." I tell him. _I found out an hour ago that my ex broke out of prison and is possibly coming to kill me, how you doin'?_ I think to myself sarcastically.

"What can I do for you today?" he asks as he leads me down the hall to a room with a monitor and equipment to perform an ultrasound.

"Just a routine checkup on my pregnancy." I tell him.

"Ok, please lie down on the table and pull your shirt up a little." He tells me and I do that. He then rubs this weird gel on my stomach that freezes me to death just about. I gasp out loud from contact.

"Sorry, should've warned you."

"It's fine." I reply and he turns on his monitor and powers up the ultrasound. He then takes the prod and puts it on the area of my stomach covered by the gel. He makes adjustments with one hand and moves the device around with his other.

"I haven't been pregnant for long, only three weeks; will you be able to see anything?" I ask as he keeps searching.

"Yes, it'll be hard though as you're early in the stages, but we'll be able to see the outline of the fetus." He explains without taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Ok. As long as I know it's there." I joke and we chuckle a bit. He moves closer to the monitor and stops moving the prod and he focuses on a specific area. I take a close look too, but I don't know what to look for as everything is black and white. Why can't there be color or a sign that pops up on the screen saying something like, 'the baby's right there, man!' or some way of knowing where the baby is.

"There you are, little fella, coming along just nicely." He announces. He turns the monitor to face me and points to a little spot on the screen. I can make out what looks like a disfigured kidney bean, I guess.

"Is that my baby?" I gasp out. I can't believe that I'm seeing my baby. Even though it's small and hard to see, it brings this feeling out of me and I have this need to love the baby.

"Yes it is, you're baby seems to be doing just fine. He then prints a copy of the scan and cleans my stomach from the gel.

"How does this all work out, doctor?" I ask as he hands me the scan he printed.

"Well, Miss West, you'll need to come for a check-up every three-six weeks for an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing. If you want, you can schedule our next appointment with Shelly at the front desk." He replies and we walk out to the front desk.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks a lot, doctor." I reply and shake his hand again.

"You're welcome, have a nice day." He replies and heads back to his office. I make an appointment for six weeks with Shelly.

"Here's your card and we'll call you a day in advance to confirm your appointment." Shelly tells me, handing a card with my appointment information on it.

"Cool, thank you."

"Have a nice day." She replies. I leave the area and go to the waiting area, where Cat is reading a magazine.

"Hey, Cat." I announce, walking to her. She looks up from her magazine and smiles brightly.

"Hi. How did it go?" she asks. Her expression suggests she wants to see the scan so I show her the copy I receive and point out where the baby is. The printed scan also circled the position where the baby is in white, so it can be seen easier. Cat looks at it and is happy. "I'm so happy for you and Beck, Jadey." She tells me and hugs me tightly.

"Oof, too tight, Cat." I gasp from her unnaturally strong hug.

"Sorry," she says and let's go and steps back a bit.

"It's ok, let's go, kitty." I reply and we leave the maternity ward and walk downstairs and leave the hospital, entering the parking lot. We get into the car and I'm about to start the car, when my phone rings with a new text.

I pull out my phone and open the text. It's from an unknown number. Confused, I read the message.

_Don't worry, he was too busy crashing to know what hit him._

_What the fuck is this?_ I think as I reread the message several times. Cat looks concerned.

"What is it, Jade?" she asks.

"Some creep sent me some weird text." I reply. I go back to starting the car when this time my phone starts ringing. Groaning I answer without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" I answer.

"May I speak to Jadelyn West please?" a man's voice replied.

"This is _Jade_." I reply, emphasizing the Jade. I never really like my full first name. "Who's this?"

"This is Sgt. Wilson with the LAPD; I'm sorry to tell you this, but your boyfriend, Beck Oliver and his friend, Andre Harris were in a traffic collision and are on their way to LA General in critical condition." The man replied.

That's when time stopped and the phone fell from my hand.

**Chapter 2. R+R plz. This story will definitely be darker and grittier than Love Darkness was. The story is M and I recommend that you are at least 18 when you read this and don't let anyone younger read it. You've been warned.**


	4. Hard Impact

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Beck's POV.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hard Impact**

I didn't get as much sleep as I had hoped. I awake, tired and aching from a long overnighter. I like the work a lot, acting's my dream, but they could tone down a bit? Its hard work and I think they're intentionally pushing me over my limits to make sure I'm sincere about wanting the role. I can't say as I blame them; how can you trust anyone with a criminal background? Even if they get released early for good behavior and had minimal parole.

The real reason I didn't get much sleep was that the recent news of Tori's escape has brought back old memories and I had several nightmares.

I look around my RV and see that Jade is gone. _Probably went to doctors for checkup._ I think as I rub my eyes. I sit up and take out my phone and call Andre up.

"Hey, Beck; what's up?" Andre answered after a few rings.

"Hey man, want to hit up JetBrew? We need to talk." I reply.

"About Tori?"

"Yeah, I think we need to see the FBI about this; they are searching for her after all."

"I'm down, see you there in a few."

"Cool, laters." I answer and hang up. I get up and put my boots on and grab my car keys off the bureau and leave my RV. I get in my car and leave my parent's place for JetBrew near HA. As I drive, my mind wanders off to memories of being without Jade for months after faking my death and being force to work for Tori.

I eventually arrive at JetBrew and take a spot nearby. Andre is already there. He waves at me when I pull into the parking lot. I wave back and pull in. I get out and greet him.

"How you doin' man?" I ask, shaking his hand.

"Pretty good, all things considering." He replies as we enter JetBrew and get in line to take our orders. "How's Jade doing?"

"She's pretty upset and scared." I reply, sadly. I wish that I could comfort her and make her feel safe.

"I can't imagine what she's going through now." Andre replies. We both take our orders and take a seat near the windows and wait for our orders to be called out.

"How's this going to work out, Beck?" he asked.

"We'll go to the LA branch of the FBI after Jade finishes her checkup."

"When did she leave?"

"Not sure, fell asleep; pulled an overnighter at the studio."

"Man, that show's killing you. That's Jade's job." He jokes and we chuckle half-heartedly.

"I know I know. It's hard to get a job with a criminal background."

"Tell me about it dude; took Cat and I a long time ourselves, but I think the recording company is a little anxious with me." He replies nervously. Andre was signed up with a big name recording label and has been struggling to keep his contract. He, Cat, and I were on trial for almost a year and Tori's trial didn't happen until we were imprisoned and they had to take us out of prison so that we could testify against her for the next two years of the trial. It was pretty annoying as I had to be transferred to an Arizona prison where Tori was sentenced and I was sentenced in LA. They kicked me back after the trial ended.

Our orders are called out and I grab our drinks and return to our table.

"Thanks," he says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yup; how's Cat's show coming along?"

"Well, since its summer, the show is off the air until they start filming again in August. She's been a little anxious."

"Yeah, Jade hasn't had many babysitting clients since school ended." I inform him.

"Are you sure that it's not about how scary she still is?" he inquires with a quirked eyebrow.

"With Jade, it could be anything." I reply and he nods in agreement.

We talk for a while as we drink our coffees and have a good laugh over a few things. Andre then gets a text.

"It's from Cat; she's waiting for Jade to finish her checkup."

"Alright."

"So we go to the FBI and then what?" he asked.

"Not sure exactly; I think they'll want to hear our sides of the story on our history with her from seven years ago."

"This will be painful." He replies weakly.

"It'll be fine, man; don't worry too much." I reassure him.

"I know, but this is Tori and she has shown us how dangerous she is."

"The entire country is practically on the lookout for her."

"She's clever; she made you fake your death for months."

"Touché." I smirk. We finish the rest of the coffee and leave JetBrew. "Where'd you park?" I ask.

"I walked her. Just easier, since Cat and I live close to the studio and recording company." He replies and we go to my car.

"When's your wedding?"

"Still debating on that." He answers as we get in my car and I start the engine. I pull out of the space as Andre starts talking about wedding themes.

"I love her, but I _WILL_ not have a My Little Pony wedding!" he groans.

"Why not? Friendship is magic you know?" I tease him as I leave the parking lot.

"Ohhhh; Where's the FBI at?"

"I think their downtown."

"I'll check." He answers, pulling out his phone and starts looking up the FBI's location. I head towards downtown LA anyways. "Wilshire Blvd. off the 405." He answers finally.

"Alright, that's north of here." I state as I turn left down a street. We approach a small intersection and stop at the red light. The light is short on the other sides and there's no traffic. The light turns green and I move forward.

As I pull forward, I see something from my left peripheral vision and turn in time to see a large truck speeding towards us. I am about to push the gas down, but the truck is coming too fast and it rams into my side and sends my car rolling. The airbags deploy and Andre and I are shouting as we roll for several seconds until we abruptly stop upside down. Judging from the impact of our stop, we hit a pole. I groan and look at Andre and he is unconscious and has many cuts on his face and is bleeding. I look behind his limp form to see a figure walking towards us, but I can only see their legs. They stop when it is a few feet from my car and I pass out and everything goes black.

**Chapter 3. R+R plz. Getting intense, huh?**


	5. Quality Family Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 4**

**Quality Family Time**

I arrived in LA a day after my escape. I stole a car and drove it here before dumping it in a canal. I walk around a suburban part of LA that I've never been too before. I'm wearing large shades that cover my eyes and a hoodie with the hood up, so that I'm not recognizable. It was hard to escape Arizona, with police looking everywhere for me. They even got the fuckin' FBI involved. This complicates things a bit. And by a 'bit' I mean a lot!

It is a hot summer day and a lot of people seem to be miserable in the heat. Some people have umbrellas, some have mini-fans blowing on their faces as they walk by. I get a few confused looks from a few people. They seem shocked that I'm in a hoodie and have the hood up and I'm in skinny jeans. I stole these clothes from a family who were not at home, while I was in Prescott. I dumped the jumpsuit in a canal before leaving for LA.

I'm heading in the direction of the JetBrew that we normally hung out at, during our time at HA as it was close to the school, absently. I don't know why I want to go there. I just have this feeling that Beck or Jade or Andre or Cat would be there. I mean, we usually went there to discuss private matters, so logically, they'll want to be there to discuss about me. I can't help but feel a little flattered. This is possibly the most they thought about me since I was sentenced. They'll definitely be thinking about me a lot more when I have my revenge.

It takes me an hour or so to get to the JetBrew. I don't want to go in, as I don't know where they'll be at, and they'll probably recognize me instantly. I look around the parking lot and spot Beck's old car, a '67 GTO. I look at the JetBrew and I'm able to look inside, as the sun is on my right and isn't causing too much glare.

I spot Beck and Andre sitting together at a table near the front doors. They're talking and drinking coffee. They haven't changed much. Beck's hair seems longer and fluffier than ever, the jerk and his high end products. Andre's hair is a little more professional. He still has his dreads, but their half the length than they were the last time I saw him. He's also sporting a goatee.

The two of them talk and laugh every now and then and down their coffee. I sit down on the sidewalk, under the shade of a small tree and observe them. Eventually, they finish their coffee and leave the JetBrew and go to Beck's car. I move from my hiding place and look around. I see a large truck and move towards it. I glance back and Beck and Andre to see them enter his car. I run to the truck and look around. No one is in sight and I don't see alarms in the truck. I look back to Beck's car and see it pulling out of its space. I look around a find a rock and smash it against the driver side window, breaking it and open the door. I try the visor and the moronic owner left their keys there. I put them in the ignition and start the truck and follow Beck's car as it headed east.

They go east for a while before they turn left and go north. I turn at the turn point before theirs and drive down a quiet street. I arrive at a stop sign and wait for the front of Beck's car to appear. I check behind me too to make sure no one comes up behind me.

The GTO's front appears and the light turns green on the intersection on the other side of them. I creep out and then slammed on the gas in time for the light to turn red and for Beck's car to pull in front. I hit them on the side and send them rolling. I stop the truck and watch them roll until they are stopped by a pole. Smirking, I climb out and walk towards the wrecked sports car. I go to the front and see both of them unconscious and with many cuts and bleeding. I pull out the phone I stole from that family. I took some money too as well, in case you were wondering. I type out a message.

_Don't worry; he was too busying crashing to know what hit him._ I type Jade's number in the recipients' box and send the message. I look around and see oncoming pedestrians. I move before they can see me. I go around a corner and soon hear sirens as someone called the police about the accident.

I don't get a reply. Jade probably thought it was from some creep. I decide that I need to step the game up a bit. I need some quality family time.

I head for my house first to pay my family a little visit. I'll visit them, then Cat's family; then Andre's grandma; then Beck's parents; and finally Jade's parents. This is gonna be fun.

It's not a long walk to my old house and I find myself on the familiar welcome mat and lift it and find the hide a key and unlock the door. I enter and see my family in the kitchen. They all jumped at seeing a complete stranger entering their house.

"Who are you?! Get out before I call the police!" my dad shouted. _Huh?_ I think confused. _You are a cop, dad._

"Aren't you the police, dad?" I reply and take off my hood and shades. They stared at me, shocked and paralyzed at seeing their youngest appear in front of them. I calmly replace the hide a key and close the front door and sit down on the red couch closest to the door. The place is relatively the same since I was last here. I turn back to my family, who approach me nervously. I raise an eyebrow. "I don't bite."

"What are you doing here, Tori? Don't you know that the FBI is looking for you at this moment?" Mom asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, you better leave before we do call the police." Dad reminds me, as he reaches for a phone.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." I say softly. Dad looks at me.

"What are you going to do to stop me, young lady?"

"I escaped from a prison without any effort and got here with no problems." I answer and grab the TV remote off the coffee table and turn the TV on and start flipping through the channels. "Plus, I did this, and no one knows who did it." I add, landing on a news report. The family moves closer to see the TV, but keep their distance from me.

The report is about Beck and Andre's accident. They're both alive, but in critical condition and are on their way to LA General for emergency operation. I look back at my family expectantly. They are horrified by what they see. Trina starts sobbing.

"So, dad, are you not a cop anymore or what?" I ask him conversationally, ignoring Trina's annoying sobbing. Dad is staring blankly at the TV and does his best to avoid my gaze.

"I quit the force because I couldn't tell that my youngest daughter was a sadistic little cunt who would willingly harm her friends and family. Now, I'm a security guard with a measly salary because of you Victoria Vega!" he shouts at me.

"Watch it, _David_." I say tauntingly to him, turning off the TV and standing up.

"What do you want Tori?" Mom asks me cautiously.

"I want to take back what's mine!" I shout.

"Which is?"

"Jade."

"Jade's been with Beck for five years now."

"I want her back!" I shout again.

"What's to stop us from calling the FBI, Tori?" David asks me.

"You saw what I did to Andre and Beck and I improvised it on the spot. Thank you, Sikowitz. If you tell anyone, I'll end you." I say and put my disguise back on before leave them hanging.

I walk down the street with a little adrenaline rush and head for my next destination, Cat's parent's house. She lives closest to me. I can walk to everyone's old houses no problem.

I arrive at Cat's place and I enter their house easily as they don't lock it and I find them in the living room with the report on Andre and Beck on. Cat obviously told them about it. Haley and Kyle are watching shocked at what happened to their future son in law. They both turned when they saw me.

"What the fuck? How dare you enter this house?!" Kyle shouts, standing up and walking towards me, ready to throw me out. I take my disguise off and he stops dead in his tracks and they stare at me shocked.

"What did you do to my daughter's fiancée, you evil little bitch?" Haley sobs and stands and rushes towards me, only to be stopped by Kyle. I blink and look at the TV and the report.

"Uh, I'd say a few broken bones and a concussion. Maybe more." I reply nonchalantly. Haley tries to attack me again, but Kyle holds her back and she starts sobbing.

"Don't be upset; I'm not staying long. I just want to tell you two to not speak to anyone about me or I'll end you as I almost ended your future!" I snarl and leave their house with my disguise on and another rush of adrenaline. Next is Andre's grandma. Shit, I don't have ear plugs. Fuck, this'll hurt.

Andre's grandma and Cat's are close to each other, ad in little time, I'm at Charlotte Harris' house. Andre used the same hide a key that my family does and I open the door and walk inside cautiously.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Charlotte's voice booms from the kitchen. I close the door and take my disguise off as she runs into the living room, where I'm waiting. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" she shouts.

"You don't remember me, but you will now." I say and turn the TV on and change channels to the report being delivered by another news group. Charlotte is brandishing a wooden spoon and watching me warily. I direct her attention to the TV. She looks at the report and sees her grandson's face on the screen as one of the victims of the accident. She drops her spoon and looks at me, absolutely terrified.

"You did that, didn't you?" she asks in a low voice. I honestly never thought that was possible for her to do, so it caught me off guard and it's a little unnerving, but I don't let her know that.

"Yes I did. Tell no one and you live." I reply.

"Don't hurt Cat, Tori." She begs, in her low voice.

"I already did, indirectly; tell no one." I say, leaving and heading for Beck's parents.

I walk down the street and see the Silver Streak a mile away just about. I smile, remembering the memories spent inside that RV. I go to the front door of his parent's house. I knock for a change of pace. Beck's mom, Julie answers the door. She has been crying. I'm guessing Jade told her what happened.

"Um, can I help you?" she asks confused and wipes her eyes. I smile.

"That depends on what you decide." I answer, taking off my disguise. She stares at me wide-eyed and backs up. "Thank you." I add walking past her when she backed up enough for me to enter. I go into the living room where another version of the accident is being reported. Beck's dad, Sean is sitting on the couch, with a blank expression. He turns to see me with his wife and he stands up slowly.

"Why, Tori? Why? Why? Why?!" he asks slowly. He beckons his wife to come to his side. Julie obliges, keeping her distance.

"I did it for Jade. And you'll do this for yourself and Beck; stay out of my way and you can live, that's all I ask." I reply quietly.

"I'll fucking kill you for what you've done to my son." Julie says softly. I chuckle at this.

"I've heard that before, lady and I'm still alive." I answer, taunting them. Sean looks ready to pounce, but I briefly glance at the TV and he follows my gaze and gets the idea I'm crossing to him.

"Leave and do whatever you need to do and leave us alone." Sean requests.

"You're in no position for demands or requests." I answer and leave them. One last stop. Jade's parents.

Jade's parent's rejected her and I being together the moment we told them and kicked her out of their house. I don't know if they've 'mended' their relationship with their daughter at all, but I'll find out soon.

Jade's house is the farthest from my old house and is a long walk if I go straight from home, but since I'm leaving from Beck's place, it's not a long walk.

As I walk to her parent's place, I'm reminded of the things Jade has told me about her parents, especially her father. She says that her father wanted her to follow him in the family tradition of business, but Jade rejected him and he in turn, shut her out of his life altogether. Jade impressed him with her play during my first year at HA. Jade states that they don't get along and she says that he hates her.

I arrive at their house and try a different tactic this time. Filled with anger at what Jade's dad, Paul, did to Jade's childhood, I kick the front door in and pull out a pair of scissors from my hoodie pocket and move inside the house.

Paul and his wife, Jade's mom, Kristen, rush downstairs to check on the commotion and they pause when they see me.

"Who are you?" Paul asked. I took off my disguise. They both stared at me. _Fuckers don't remember me._ I think.

"I'm the one who made you kick your daughter out seven years ago." I reply.

"Wait, aren't you Tori?" Kristen asks.

"Yeah I am, and I have returned to take Jade back for myself."

"You're a wanted fugitive." Paul said, walking down the stairs and coming close to me.

"And you should be imprisoned for making Jade's childhood miserable!" I shout and lash out with my scissors and slice his cheek. He grunts and stands back a few steps. I advance and attack him with the scissors and dodging his counters. Kristen comes down to stop us, but I punch her in the face, knocking her out. I knock down Paul and stab his leg. He screams in pain.

"Jade spent her life trying to impress you after you refused to accept her for who she is." I snarl, removing the scissors.

"What? You're mistaken." He groans and puts pressure on his leg wound.

"Don't even think about weaseling your way out of this; she told me what you did to her after she told you she had no interest in business."

"No no! Jade and I never really got along, true, but I didn't make her childhood miserable! It was that little bitch." He explains.

"Who is this person?"

"I don't remember her name, I never met her."

"Then you should be concerned about this: your daughter's mine and if you or your wife say anything to anyone…" I snip the scissors close to his face for emphasis on what would happen. He nods. I straighten up and leave.

_Jade lied to me about her past?_ I think to myself as I leave the area with my disguise on. _Who is this person Paul mentioned? I'm intrigued._

**Chapter 4. R+R plz. Who's this mysterious person? Keep reading, damnit! I'll be your best friend!**


	6. Crumbling Down

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 5**

**Crumbling Down**

Cat and I were in the waiting area and we're restless, pacing up and down. We've been waiting for four fucking hours already. _Please be ok, Beck; I need you know more than ever,_ I think as I continue pacing. Cat's practically in tears and she occasionally plays with her engagement ring on her finger.

"How much longer do we have to fucking wait?" Cat groaned. I eyed her. She's not one who usually swears. Then again, it's not every day that your fiancée is almost murdered by a psychopath.

"I don't know, Cat; this is getting ridiculous." I reply. Tired of pacing, I sit down on a chair and fidget a little. Cat continues to pace, but she gets tired of doing it as well and sits down next to me. I take her hand and squeeze it to reassure her. "They'll be ok, Cat; they're fighters." I tell her.

"You think they'll be ok?" she asks quietly, wiping her eyes and spreading mascara. _No._ I think to myself.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. It's the doctors who should be worried; they've had us hanging for hours now and are gonna pay." I tell her playfully. She chuckles half-heartedly and squeezes my hand back.

Another hour passed and we were finally greeted by a doctor.

"Miss West and Miss Valentine?" he asked us. He was in his late forties and had wrinkles starting to form on his face and he wore glasses.

"Yes, that's us." Cat replied, standing up.

"How are they?" I ask.

"They both suffered several injuries and they both have concussions. Mr. Harris has a broken back and won't be able to walk for several months." The doctor informed us. At the mention of Andre's condition, Cat broke down and started crying hard. She went limp and I had to support her to keep her from falling as she cried onto my shoulder. I look back at the doctor.

"How's Beck doing?"

"He suffered from internal bleeding that we managed to stop and his arm was broken." He tells me. I have this strange feeling that he's holding something back.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Mr. Oliver is in an induced coma from cranial damage; we don't know when or if he'll awaken." He tells me sadly.

The world ended. Time froze and everything seemed distant. The crying woman in my arms seemed to be a mile away. I just stare forward blankly. I couldn't feel. I couldn't hear. I couldn't speak. All I could do was think. _She did this._ I think as tears start to well up and fall from my eyes. _She did this to me to weed out the competition and to get back at me for what I did to her._ I start to cry and I go limp and Cat and I slink to the floor, crying our eyes out._ I'm going to fucking kill her! She destroyed my life, now I will end hers!_

"I'm very sorry. You can visit them if you want; they're down the hall and are sharing the same room. Room 210." The doctor told us and left. Cat and I held onto each other and cried for what seemed like forever.

We cried until we couldn't anymore. We both got up and walked together slowly to the room where our significant others were. We entered the room together and stood there at the doorway, looking inside.

Andre and Beck were in beds, hooked to monitors and IV's. Andre was closest to us. His face was a little swollen and bruised. He had bandages on his cheeks and around his eye where he got cut. His neck was in a brace to keep him from moving his neck. Cat stumbled across the room to him and kneeled on the floor next to his bed and took his hand and started crying again.

I look next to Andre's bed to see Beck. His forehead was wrapped in bandages and he had stitches and bandages on his face as well. He was eerily pale. What little of his hair I could see, was messy and no longer fluffy. He was breathing slowly and steadily. I walk over to him and take his hand and nearly recoiled at how cold it was. I held onto it though and attempted to warm it up. I leaned in close to him and studied his face. I stared and had false hoped that if I keep staring, he'll open his eyes and yell 'surprise!' But nothing happened. I kneel next to him and move in close to him.

"Our baby is doing fine, Beck; you can barely see it in the ultrasound, but it looks like a deformed kidney bean." I tell him, laughing at the last part. "Our baby is growing Beck." I add.

Cat and I stay her for half an hour when my phone starts to ring. Cat and I jump with a start and I fumble, looking for my phone. I pull it out and check the caller ID. It was Mom. I press answer and put it to my ear.

"What is it mom?" I ask, sniffling and wiping my nose.

"Jade, your father was attacked by Tori a couple of hours ago." Mom's voice came from the receiver.

"What? How is he?" I ask, shocked. Cat looked at me, confused.

"She stabbed his leg, but he'll be alright; he may have a limp for a long time."

"Let me talk to him."

"Ok, here he is," she replies and I hear distant conversation.

"Hello, Jade?" dad's voice comes out.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Tori burst into our house, ranting about how I made your childhood miserable and the crazy bitch stabbed me in the leg and knocked your mom out." He tells me. Tori's rant confuses me. _Dad never made my childhood miserable. That was…_

"Riley." I gasp and remember that I told Tori when we were at HA that dad made me have a miserable childhood after I rejected his dream to have me follow into the family business. Cat looks at me thoroughly confused but I ignore her.

"Riley? Was that the name of that girl you fought with a lot?" Dad asked.

"Yeah; I told Tori that you made my childhood miserable after I told you I wanted to be an actress instead of going into business." I explain to him.

"Hey! We may have never saw eye to eye with each other, but I never made your childhood that bad." He replied annoyed.

"I didn't want her to know about Riley; not really her business." I retort.

"Whatever, the point is that Tori is aware that I didn't make your childhood suck and she left after threatening to kill us if we tell the authorities; you sure know how to pick the crazy ones, Jadelyn."

"Oh fuck you! You kicked me out the moment I told you I was dating Tori." I snarled at him.

"I was trying to make you see the mistakes you've made in the past." He replied uncertainly.

"Bullshit; you just didn't like the fact that I went back to liking girls after Beck faked his death; you were worried about your appearance in the business world. What would companies think about a businessman with a daughter who fucks both men and women?" I reply acidly.

"You spent half your teenage years chasing after that Evans chick for fuck's sake, Jade! Then that bitch dumps you in the most horrible way possible and leaves you for Arizona. And why? Because you had to fight against Riley. You had to always be the best and outperform her at everything."

"I'm not proud of it, but I don't regret it. I loved her; I loved Tori; I love Beck, and now he's in a coma!" I scream at him and hang up on him. I slide to the floor again, crying after mentioning Beck's condition.

Cat comes over to me and sits next to me and wraps her small arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Jade." She says softly.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't hit Beck's car."

"No. I meant about your childhood."

"Thanks, Kitty; I suppose I owe you an explanation now, huh?" I ask her uncertainly.

"That would be nice, yes; at least something to take our minds of Beck and Andre." She replied. She faltered after saying Andre's name.

"Alright. Bear with me, it's a long story."

"I got time." She replies meekly.

"Haha, shut up."

"Let's hear your leet expositional skills." Cat jokes. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath.

"When I was 6, I met a young girl at in first grade and we seem to get along. She was kind and intelligent. We hung out together a lot and we were inseparable. One day, we both wanted to join the school's soccer team, but they had only one opening left. We both fought for the spot but she got it. This would start a competitive relationship between us over the next 8 years. Her name is Riley Newton." I explain to her.

"Is she the one who made you into weird stuff?" Cat asked gingerly.

"No, she wasn't, but she was a catalyst in it."

"What happened?"

"We both met and fell for this girl, Katelyn Evans, and we both discovered we were interested in girls; so we competed against each other to win Katelyn's heart. In the end, I won and Katelyn and I dated for months before she had to move to Arizona, but she dumped me in a particularly nasty way and broke my heart until I met and fell for Beck."

"Oh my God, Jade; I'm so so sorry." Cat says sadly and hugs me tighter.

"It's ok, Cat. I know now what I need to do." I reply, standing up and looking at Beck and Andre.

"Which is?" Cat asks from the floor.

"I need to find Riley to stop Tori."

**Chapter 5. R+R plz. What now?**


	7. Arch Nemesis

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 6**

**Arch Nemesis**

Over the next several days, Cat and I have become depressed because of Beck and Andre's conditions. Andre was put in an induced coma so that they could operate on his back. The surgery was successful and he may be able to walk as soon as he awakens. Cat told the doctors to operate on him instead of having him unable to walk when he is discharged from the hospital.

I have been busy trying to dig up old childhood memories of my time with Riley to find where she is. I haven't seen nor spoken to her in 11 years.

My parents are unable to help me too much as they don't remember very well. Dad was too busy with work to help. Mom hasn't spoken to Riley's parents in 11 years as well.

One day, Cat and I are at my parent's house, looking for Riley's address, so that I can talk to her.

"Jade, are you sure you have to talk to Riley?" Cat asked as we searched my old room.

"Riley is the only person I can trust and she is a tough bitch." I reply without looking at her.

"What about me?!" Cat asks indignantly. I turn and face the woman. Despite being 25, she's still small.

"I trust you, Cat; but you are _not_ a tough bitch." I tell her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she shouts.

"It means you're not tough! You have your own kids show and your red hair does not help your cause." I explain to her impatiently. She gives me puppy dog eyes. I shake my head at her and she stops.

"Kk, can we just find out where the Hell this chick lives and get this over with?"

"We've looked everywhere in this house; there's nothing." I say exasperatedly.

"Oooh!" Cat exclaims and snaps her fingers as her face lights up.

"What? You have an idea?"

"We could go to Tori's dad. He can look her up and find out where she lives!" she explains.

"But, David isn't a cop anymore." I explain.

"So?"

"Sooo, I don't think he can help us with this." I explain.

"Maybe, maybe not. We won't know unless we try."

"I've been thinking of seeing Tori's family anyways for a while."

"So, it's a win-win situation."

"Alright, let's go." I say and we leave my room and head downstairs where my parents are searching through notebooks. Mom looks up when she hears us.

"Anything?" she asks.

"Nothing; Cat and I are going to David to see if he can help us."

"You know he's no longer with the LAPD, right?"

"Doesn't hurt to try." Cat replies.

"Ok, just be careful you two; Tori's still out there somewhere." Dad replied, looking up and closing the notebook he was reading.

"We will. See ya." I reply and Cat and I leave the house and get into my car. I pull out of the driveway and head towards the Vega residence.

"How are you feeling?" Cat asks as we drive.

"What do you mean?" I ask bored.

"This is Tori's old house; a lot of memories there. Especially of you two." Cat replies cautiously.

"I gotta face my demons sometime. Besides, I want to see them. I am responsible for what has happened after all."

"You gotta stop beating yourself up, Jade; it is _not_ your fault that Tori was so infatuated with you that she went to great lengths to win you over."

"She's the only person who has shown me that kind of love. Beck loves me and he always does his best."

"Don't defend her!"

"I'm not defending her! I'm simply telling the truth. Tori went to such lengths because she loved me and knew it was going to be a challenge to win me over; I think she still loves me." I reply sadly.

"Don't let her get to you."

"I won't; I'm going to get to her." I tell Cat.

We arrive at the Vega residence and I park my car on the sidewalk. We go to the front door and I ring the bell. The door is opened in a few seconds and I am facing Holly. She looks shocked to see me and Cat at her house.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" she asked.

"I need to talk to your husband; is he here?" I reply.

"Yeah, he's here. What's this about?" she asks as she lets Cat and I inside.

"I think I have a way to stop Tori, but I need help from someone." I tell her.

"Why do you need David?"

"Who needs me?" David's voice came from upstairs as he walked down the steps. His eyes land on mine and his face contorts with rage. "What do you want, Jade?"

"I need your help to stop Tori." I reply.

"Why should I help you? You're the one who made my daughter into the monster she is now." He snaps, narrowing his eyes.

"Tori was already a monster, so don't blame me. I didn't come here to fight you."

"Then why are you?"

"Jade needs to find an old friend of hers." Cat speaks up.

"I'm no longer with the LAPD; I can't help you." David replies sourly.

"This is the only way to stop Tori; I _need_ to find this person." I explain desperately.

"At least try to help us." Cat begs.

"Who is this person and how can they help?" David asks, sitting down on the couch. He motions everyone else to join him. Cat and I sit together on the other couch and Holly sits with her husband.

"Her name is Riley Newton and she is my childhood arch nemesis." I explain. David and Holly exchange confused glances.

"Your arch nemesis?" Holly repeated.

"Yeah, she and I were friends until we started a competitive relationship that lasted for 8 years."

"When was the last time you saw her?" David asked.

"When I was 14; haven't been in touch with her since."

"How did your last meeting end?"

"Not well. I don't know if she still hates me. She said I ruined her life." I explain sheepishly.

"How can she help stop Tori? You don't even know if she's still holding a grudge against you." Holly asked, annoyed.

"I trust her and that's saying something. She's a tough bitch too, unlike someone I know." I reply tilting my head to the redhead next to me, who rolls her eyes.

"Why would you trust someone whom you've been competing against for 8 years?"

"We have many similarities and interests; plus we both discovered the other was bisexual and kept it secret until it was necessary to reveal. She owes me anyways." I explain.

"What does she owe you?" Holly asks, unsure if she wants to know the answer as she knows my reputation too well.

"I saved her from drowning when we were 7 and she said that if I need her help for any reason, she would be there to help me. Hell, we made a contract and signed it with our blood. And that's why I trust her; even though we grew up resenting each other, I trust her to fulfil her part of the contract."

"And you're sure she can help stop Tori?" David asks.

"No, but I have no choice; we are in over our heads against Tori and we need help." I explain. "So, please, David, help me find Riley, so that I can stop your daughter before she harms anyone else." David sighs and thinks about this for a moment and I look at him expectantly.

"Alright, I'll help you on one condition."

"Name it."

"Leave us out of this."

"You're already in this. I can't make you no more in it than you already are; but I'll try to make sure that Tori doesn't harm you." I reply.

"Alright, let's take this to my office." He says and stands up and leaves the room, with me following behind him. He leads me upstairs and down a hall to where his office is. His office is decent sized. It has a desk with all sorts of stuff that a Detective could use. He has papers, pens, a pc, notebooks, post-its, and folders.

He sits down behind his desk and turns his pc on and starts typing on the keyboard.

"I might be able to access the California Citizens Database with my old credentials. I can't guarantee anything though." He tells me as he puts his reading glasses on and starts searching.

"Gotta try at least." I reply.

"Yup. Do you know her full name and her birthdate?" he asks.

"Riley Jayne Newton. Born November 17th, 1995." I tell him right off the bat.

"Good memory." He says as he types in the information I gave him. We both watch the screen as it pulls up a list of people with the name. There were a lot of results; it took up at least 4 pages. "Ok, now we need to narrow down the results. Do you know about her family?"

"She has a twin brother, Vincent Carl Newton." I tell him. David looks for names that have a twin. He points to one name and the information given says that this Riley Newton indeed has a twin brother named Vincent Newtown. David clicks on this name and a page with additional information opens.

"Riley Jayne Newton, born November 17th, 1995 to Harold Larry Newton and Amanda Silvia with her twin brother, Vincent Carl Newton. Her current residence is in San Francisco and she and her brother live together in an apartment." David tells me. _San Francisco?_ I think. _That's quite a drive from here._

"Give me her address." I say. David takes a pen and a post-it and writes down Riley's address on it and hands it to me. "Thanks." I saw, reading the address and I'm leaving the office, when David stops me with his hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face him. He has a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jade? She may still hate you, contract or not." He tells me.

"I need to do this, David. Tori destroyed my life. Beck is in a coma and may not awaken; Cat's fiancée is also in a coma so that he can walk when he wakes up; Tori ruined my life, now I'm going to ruin hers. Don't try to stop me and don't contact the authorities, especially the FBI." I reply with venom in my voice. David removes his hand and sighs.

"Be careful please." He tells me.

"I will. Take care of your family." I say and leave the office. I enter the living room and Cat and Holly turn to see me approaching.

"Let's go, Cat." I tell her as I go to the front door.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"San Francisco." I answer nonchalantly. Cat moans and comes to the door with Holly.

"Wait, Jade." Holly says as I'm about to open the door. I turn back to face her. She walks towards me with a sad expression and out of the blue, takes me in her arms in a motherly hug. I stand there and don't react, because I'm kinda shocked that she's willingly hugs me. I then mechanically hug her back and melt into her warm embrace. "I'm sorry for the way we've treated you; you didn't deserve it then, you don't deserve it now."

"Thank you." I mutter. She laughs a little and kisses the top of my head and pulls back and cups my cheeks in her hands.

"Be careful."

"I will." I say and turn and leave with Cat. She follows me silently and we get inside my car. I start the engine and check my gas levels. I got just under three quarters of a tank left. I'll need to refill it during our trek to San Francisco.

I turn to see David and Holly standing there, with their arms around their backs. They wave and Cat and I wave back and I start moving forward. _Onto San Francisco._ I think to myself as I head towards the I-5.

The drive is very long. Over 6 hours. We stop for food and gas halfway through to SF. Cat and I receive texts from our parents and from Andre' grandma, Beck's parents, and from Tori's family. They all wish us luck and tell us to be careful. Clearly, David and Holly informed them of what Cat and I were doing.

We eventually arrive in SF and the sun has set and it is night outside. I still prefer to drive when it's dark outside. Cat directs me off the I-5, using her phone to direct us to the address David gave me. The area turns from rural to the suburbs and traffic lightens up, as it is late and rush hour is over.

"Turn right at the next intersection." Cat directs me. I nod silently and turn right and follow the street. It leads to an apartment complex. I read the lit up sign. _Bay Apartments_ it says on it.

"Is this it?" I ask Cat.

"Yeah, she's in building C and her apartment number is C14." She replies. I nod again and pull into the complex's parking lot and locate building C and take a spot nearby.

"We're here finally." I mutter, as I turn off the car and get out. I'm numb from the long drive and stretch my legs. Cat does the same and we head for building C. I check the map and C14 is on the first floor. Cat and I follow the directions and come upon C14. I can see light coming from behind the close shades. I knock on the door nervously._ 11 fucking years since I've seen her._ I think as the door opens.

The person standing there is a young woman around my height. She has black hair like I do, but without any streaks. Her nose is pierced with a ring in her left nostril. She is pale like I am and has a round face and grey eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw me. I stare back at her. We both look like we saw a ghost.

"Hello, Riley; long time no see." I say to the girl standing in front of me. Her grey eyes narrowed to slits as if I had dared to address her.

"Ah, Jadelyn West, the girl who ruined my life." Riley snapped at me as we stared each other down.

**Chapter 6. R+R plz. Hehehehehehehehehehehe.**


	8. No Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 7**

**No Choice**

Riley and I stare each other down for several minutes, waiting for someone to blink first. Cat is looking uncomfortable next to me. If only she knew what I went through with this chick. I can't help but notice the similarities Riley and I have. She has piercings on her face and is somewhat Gothic, but not on the level as I am. She's a discount Goth. I like the sound of that. Discount Goth.

"Rye? Is someone there?" A voice came from behind Riley. A few moments later, Riley's twin Vinny appears beside her and looks at me. I look back at him. He looks shocked to see me, rather than angry like Riley is.

"Jade?" he gasped out weakly.

"It's rude to not invite a guest into your place." I reply acidly at him. He frowns, annoyed. He is one of the few boys, besides Beck, who is immune to the venom in my voice. I turn back to Riley, who steps back and motions Cat and I inside. Cat goes in first awkwardly and I follow. Riley shuts the door behind her.

I look around their place. It's around the size of the living room area inside Tori's old home. It seems to be a studio. The walls are white and the carpeting is beige. There's a flat screen on a small entertainment center. There's a coffee table in front of what looks like a futon. The futon has a metal frame and the mattress has a brown cover on it. Another bed is nearby against the wall. There is a large closet near the bed with mirrors on the doors. The kitchen is across the front door. All in all, it's a nice place to be in. I'm curious as to why these two are living together.

"If you're done sneering at our tiny place, mind telling us what the fuck you're doing here, Jade? Scratch that; how the fuck did you even find us?" Riley snarled behind me. I look back to her and she's inches from me, ready to attack. I don't back up though; I can't give her the satisfaction that I might be weak, which I'm not. Vinny is looking ready to hold his twin back. But I can tell he's upset about my presence here.

"One of my friend's dad, or former friend's dad is a retired LAPD detective; he helped me find you." I reply, saying as little as possible to keep her guessing. She never liked to guess; if she wanted an answer, it was wise to give her an answer and fast.

"Care to elaborate, Jade?" Vinny asked. I look between him and the angry discount Goth in front of me and sighed.

"It's a long story, but here it goes." I reply. I tell them about the past 11 years of my life. I tell them about how Katelyn broke up with me and moved to Arizona (I think Riley smirked briefly at this), to my relationship with Beck. I tell them about my time at Hollywood Arts and the weird shit that happened there. I then go on to tell them about Tori and our relationship after Beck faked his death. Riley seemed to ease up a bit and was looking less threatening now, but she was still clearly upset about my being there unannounced.

I tell them about what Tori did to me and what she forced my friends to do. Vinny looked upset about this and gave me a look of sympathy. Riley became expressionless and was like that for the rest of the story. I tell them about the last few years and my pregnancy and recent events.

"Now Tori is after us and she is not playing around; Cat and I are the only ones she hasn't gotten to yet." I finish after talking for a very long time. I take a deep breath and shiver at all the memories flooding back into me.

"Cute story, but you didn't say why you're here or what you want." Riley says after a few moments of silence.

"I need your help to stop Tori, Riley." I say simply. She stares at me for a few seconds then starts to burst out laughing. She doubles up and sits down on the futon, laughing hard so that her face is red. Vinny gives her a reproachful look, but Riley doesn't notice. Riley coughs a little as she tries to talk.

"So haha, you're here to haha beg me for hahaha help to solve your hahaha problem?" Riley chokes out and starts laughing again. I frown and roll my eyes.

"I'm not here to beg you; I'm here to force you, you sniveling cunt." I snap at her and she stops laughing almost instantly and gives me a death glare. _I invented the death glare, sweetie._ I think to myself as I stare back at her. _Don't think you can use that against me._ Riley stands and walks towards me slowly. She is shaking with anger and her fists are clenching and unclenching fast. Cat looks scared from what I can tell from my peripheral vision. She has been silent this whole time. Vinny hasn't spoken in a while either but is right beside Riley, ready to hold her back.

"_What_ did you call me, bitch?" Riley asked in a very low voice that it was hard to hear but I got the message.

"I called you a sniveling cunt, because that's what you are; always sucking up to people and brownnosing to get what you want." I reply in an equally low voice. Cat whimpers behind me and she puts her hands on my shoulders to silently tell me to stop. I shrug her hands off. _No, Cat. I won't stop._ I think. _This bitch is the reason I had a shitty childhood._

Riley snarled and grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me to her, so that our faces are inches apart. I don't blink.

"You're the brownnoser, West; always second best, always behind me; so don't think you're better than me." She growls. Vinny has his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to stop. Riley ignores him altogether.

"I don't think I'm better than you, sweetie; I _know_ I'm better than you." I reply triumphantly. Riley rears back her fist and swings it forward to deck me, but I catch it easily in my hand without missing a beat. She falters slightly and looks at her trapped hand and tries to pull it out, but I refuse to release it. She struggles and puts in quite the fight. She's probably as strong as I am. I release her hand and she stumbles backwards. She's about to pounce me, when Vinny wraps his arms around her middle and holds her back.

"No! I'm gonna kill her!" She whispers. She fights against Vinny, but he is stronger than her, because he doesn't budge.

"No. Stop this right now, Rye!" he whisper-shouts at her. She fights some more, but it does her no good. She stops and after a while, Vinny releases her and she sits down on the futon. "You two need to grow the fuck up; we're not little kids or tweens anymore; we're adults, so let's act like it." Vinny adds, glaring at Riley and I. We glare back at him, but he doesn't falter.

"Please don't fight." A small voice comes from behind me. We all turn to see a very upset looking Cat, on the verge of tears.

"You made your daughter cry, Jade; way to go." Riley taunts softly. I scoff at her.

"I'm not her daughter, you ugly copycat Goth." Cat snarls at Riley, who raises an eyebrow, as if to say 'oh, really?'

"More bark than bite, I see." Riley taunts again.

"Not really a good idea at the moment, Riley; you've no fucking clue what she's been through the past week." I warn her. Riley ignores me and continues.

"Aw, did the poor little girl have a bad week?" Riley taunts in a childish voice.

"I warned ya." I say. To illustrate my point, Cat snarled and ran at Riley and tackled her on the futon. Caught off guard, Riley yelps in shock and falls to the ground, where Cat starts to pummel her. Vinny stands there, shocked that his twin is getting beaten by a small girl. He composes himself and runs to Cat and pulls her off Riley. Cat is now crying her eyes out again and massaging her fists. Vinny lets her go and Cat runs to me and hugs me and sobs in my chest. I hug her back and try to soothe her.

Riley gets up from the floor, groaning. Her lips swollen and cut and her face is red where she was hit by Cat. She's angry and surprised at the same time.

"She knows how to fight, I'll give her that." Riley mutters, massaging her face.

"I told you not to do that, Riley." I say indifferent. Serves her right.

"Now, Jade, kindly tell us how you plan to 'force' me to help you." Riley retorts, changing the subject. She throws me a challenging look.

"With this." I reply, taking out a folded piece of paper. The paper is browned from age and is wrinkled. Riley eyes it, confused.

"What is that?" she ask, perplexed.

"The contract you and I signed 18 years ago." I reply, opening the paper and handing it to her. She reads the contract and her eyes travel to the bottom of the paper, where there were two old bloodstains. The stains were brown, so it looked more like chocolate, than blood.

"What contract?" Vinny asked Riley and I. "Rye, what's she talking about?" Vinny asked his twin, who didn't answer. She was silent and her face drained of color. I know she was thinking about that memory so many years ago.

"I nearly drowned when we were 7, Vin." She replies softly.

"What?" Vinny says, shocked.

"Jade saved me, and this was when we were competing against each other for first place at everything." Riley explained. Vinny turned to me and looked back at his sister.

"Riley asked how she can repay me for saving her." I took over the explanation. Vinny turned to me. "I was doubtful of her promise to help me whenever for whatever, so I wrote a contract that said that no matter what happens between us or how far apart we grow away from each other, she would be there to help me whenever I asked for it. We signed it and sealed it with our blood."

"And now, the time has come to fulfil that contract, Vin." Riley finishes. Vinny approaches his twin.

"Riley, you're not seriously thinking about helping her are you?" he asks, disbelieving.

"I have to; I signed a blood contract."

"You were 7, she manipulated you."

"She didn't manipulate me, I signed willingly and I have to do my part."

"I don't trust her." He says, pointing at me accusingly. "We don't speak nor see each other for 11 years, and out of the fucking blue, she comes to us and forces you to help her with girl troubles because of a stupid contract you made, blood or not."

"I don't trust her either." She replies.

"Then why?"

"I made a promise, and I've never broken any promises and you know that Vin." Vinny looks at me.

"Why her? This seems like something the police should be doing." Vinny asks me.

"The FBI are looking for her know, but they don't have any clues as to where she is." I explain.

"Then why not pay them a little visit? They have an LA branch, you know." Vinny replies exasperatedly. _He really has no clue._ I think, annoyed. _Didn't he pay attention to my story?_

"Because, Tori destroyed my life and Cat's. My boyfriend is in a coma and may not awaken. Her fiancée is in a coma and may have difficulties walking for the rest of his life!" I yell. I don't care if I disturb the neighbors, I need to get it through his thick skull the gravity of the situation. "My life is ruined because of her. I want her to suffer just like I am now!" Vinny just stares at me blankly. "Tori threatened to kill her _own_ family if they tried to stop her or contacted the authorities; my friends' families are in danger because of her and because I fell for her; I need to stop her to make sure this will never happen again. And your sister is going to help me." I finish, fighting back tears.

"We had no choice; this is all we can do." Cat supplies, hopefully. Vinny is silent and looks slightly embarrassed. Cat turns to Riley, who has been silent this whole time. "Please, Riley; you're the only one Jade trusts with this, and I'm her oldest friend."

Riley turns to face Cat. She doesn't seem to be holding any grudge towards her. In fact, I think she realizes that she deserved that beating. Riley looks at the ground and nods slowly, standing up. She turns to her twin and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I have to do this, Vin; please understand that." Riley says. When Vinny doesn't reply, Riley continues. "You've looked after me my whole life and protected me from anyone or anything that threatened me, and I'm grateful and love you for that. But you have to let me go, you can't protect me forever, even though I'm older than you by four minutes." Riley finishes. Vinny's eyes start to water and tears slide down his cheek. Riley pulls him in for a hug and they hug each other for a long time. They pull apart and Riley turns to face me, tears leaking from her eyes as well.

"Should I bring anything with me?"

"The usual and the badassery you had when you were young." I reply.

"Ok. I have one condition though."

"Name it." I reply, not wanting to know what she wants.

"I'll tell you when you're able to fulfil it." She replies.

"Um, ok?" I reply nonplussed. _I hope it's not too serious._ I think._ It must be something big if she doesn't want to say it openly._

"I don't want Vinny involved." She tells me.

"He won't be." I reply. She nods.

"Let me gather some things." She says and goes into the kitchen and disappears for a few minutes. I imagine the bathroom is near the kitchen. She returns with a bag of items.

"What you got?" I ask.

"Just toiletries and makeup; if I'm gonna beat some psycho chick up, I want to look my best; you understand I hope." She replies. I grin. _There's the badass from the past._

"Let's go, it's a long drive and I don't want to do this longer than necessary." I say and Cat and I head for the door. I turn to see Vinny and Riley hugging each other again.

"Bye, baby brother." Riley coos.

"Bye, big sis." Vinny replies as he and his twin break apart and Riley comes towards us. I open the door and leave. "Jade." I hear and turn back to look at Vinny. "You take care of her for me, Jadey. Ok?" he asks.

"I will." I say and leave. The three of us head to my car. I glance back and Vinny waves goodbye. I wave back and get in the car, ready to start the journey back home and to make sure Tori gets her just desserts.

**Chapter 7. R+R plz. Alright, super updates done for now. I'll try to keep it up. School's just about over, so I'll have more time to do it next week. If you have to, read Love Darkness again.**


	9. The Journey Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Riley's POV.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Journey Home**

I can't believe it's her. After all these years, she's back. For the first year or so since I last saw her, I was hoping to see her once more. Hear her laugh and see her beautiful smile. After that first year, I lost all hope of seeing her ever again. And now, here I am, 11 years later, sitting in the same car with her again. A few times, I stared at her for a few moments, looking away when she turns to see me, to make sure she is real. She is very real. I can hear her breathing. I can smell her shampoo. Mango scented. She told me once that her favorite tropical fruit is the mango. Seems to like it still if she's using it in her shampoo.

I'm sitting in the passenger seat. Jade is driving and her weird friend is in the back. When we started the trip back to LA, she introduced herself as Cat. What a stupid name. She says it's short for Caterina. I like that better. I'm allergic to cats, so I hope I don't get a hive just by being near her. So far, nothing, but it may take a while for something to happen.

We've been on the road for only a few minutes; we're not even on the I-5 to go back to LA yet, but we're getting close. The ride has been quiet too. Jade doesn't say anything, possibly because she doesn't know what to say. I don't say anything because this is a little overwhelming for me. Cat doesn't say anything because she doesn't know about Jade's and I's history and is sitting in the back in awkward silence, and seems a little anxious. Can't say as I blame her.

Jade drives us onto the I-5 and she picks up speed. I check the dashboard clock and it is past midnight. By the time we reach LA, it'll be past 6.

"We should go half way and find a motel to stay the night." I suggest to the Goth next to me. She looks in the rearview mirror for a split second.

"Cat's already asleep, but yeah." She replies quietly. I look behind me and sure enough, Cat is sleeping quietly. Wonder when that happened. Probably explains why she hasn't made any sorts of sounds in the past few minutes. She likes to move around too, she's very peppy and I don't like pep.

Jade drives for an hour or so on the interstate and her eyes start to droop. I shake her and her eyes widen and she nods and starts looking at exit signs to find a motel. I force myself to stay awake to keep her awake and to help her find a motel.

After a few miles, I point to a sign that says there's a motel at the next exit. Jade nods and shifts lanes to be ready to get off. I look behind me again and see that Cat has now slumped to the seat and is still dead to the world. She seems to be sleeping peacefully, despite what Jade claims has happened to her over the past week. After a few minutes of driving, we spot a sign that says there's a motel at the next exit. Jade moves over to the right lane so she can get off. I notice how tired she is. She gets off the interstate and starts moving towards the motel.

It is a tiny place, not many cars in its equally tiny parking lot. Jade pulls her car into the lot and parks close to the main building in front of the front desk office. We get out and she comes around and opens the door and carefully pulls out the still sleeping Cat carefully. We both go inside and Jade puts Cat down on a chair near the door and we go to the vacant desk. I ring the bell and a young woman around our age appears from the adjacent office.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asks sweetly.

"Can we get a room until the morning?" Jade asks.

"Sure; how many?" the lady asks.

"Three." I reply. The lady looks around confused but can't see Cat behind us.

"Where's the third?" Jade sidesteps and reveals Cat slumped on the chair, still dead to the world. "Oh."

We took a keycard for a room upstairs. We walk outside and climb the steps to our room upstairs. I'm behind Jade to make sure she doesn't fall while carrying Cat. The climb was short and I went ahead to unlock the door to our room. I open it wide and walk inside and turn the lights on. Jade follows me and sets Cat down on one of the beds. The room was around the size of my apartment in San Francisco. It is the cliché motel room look. The beds were Queens with white pillows and sheets with red comforters. The beds were against the wall on the left side of the room. The floor was brown carpeting. There was a bedside table and lamp with a phone and digital clock. The bureau was in front of the beds and had a TV on top.

Jade took of Cat's shoes and put her under the red comforter. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I sigh anxiously as I brush, with a thousand thoughts going through my mind at the same time. _I wonder if she'll fulfil my condition when the time comes; it's pretty sensitive._ I think as I spit out the toothpaste.

I come out of the bathroom and see that Jade is already in bed, next to Cat. She's already asleep. Wow, she was more tired than I thought. I took off my shoes and crawled into the vacant bed next to theirs and stared at the white ceiling. I could hear the faint sounds of traffic from the interstate, and it helped me to fall asleep.

I wake up to the sounds of moaning. I open one of my eyes cautiously and listen. I hear moaning from my right. I open my other eye and look to my right. My eyes widen at the sight.

Jade and Cat are completely naked and fucking each other slowly. Or rather, Jade is fucking Cat slowly at the moment. Jade's eyes are open and staring at Cat intensely, as she rubs Cat's pussy. Cat's eyes were closed and she moaned at Jade's touch.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I tried to clear my throat but it didn't work. I look up at the table and see a pen. I reach and grab it at chuck it at Jade. It passes through her head as if she wasn't there and hits the walk with a faint click. Jade looked at me, while she kept rubbing Cat.

"This is what you could've had, Riley, but now it's too late." She says in a monotonous tone that chilled me. She slowly looked down my body. I was confused as to why she was doing that. I followed her gaze and I saw to my horror that I was completely naked as well and my hand was on my pussy. _Fuck! Was I masturbating to Jade and Cat fucking?!_ I think in alarm, as I try to cover myself, but the sheets had mysteriously vanished. I looked back in time to see Cat open her eyes and stare at me.

"Don't worry, Riley; there's plenty of Jade and Cat to go around." She says in a sensual voice. I close my eyes tightly and scream.

I wake up panting and sit up. I look to my right and see Jade and Cat fast asleep and I think still in their clothes. _Shit! It was a fucking dream._ I think in relief. I look at the clock and see it's three in the morning. I sigh and lie back down and rub my eyes. Man, does this suck. I manage to fall back asleep fairly quickly though.

I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a silky black dress that barely passed my knee and had a plunging neckline. I'm in a room I've never been in before. I hear the sound of the door opening and turn to see Jade walk in a close the door behind her and locking it. I smile at her. She's wearing a crimson dress that reached the floor and had quite a bit of cleavage. She walks up to me and starts kissing me. I kiss her back. She reaches behind my back and grabs the zipper and slowly pulls it down. I feel the dress loosen and I gasp as her cold hands touch the skin on my back.

"Two can play at that game, Jade." I say and I undo the zipper on her dress and press my hand against her back. She gasps and giggles at my touch. She starts kissing me again and slowly slides my dress down. I am only wearing panties and she giggles in excitement at seeing me almost completely naked. "Aren't we excited?" I tease her.

"Shut up baby and let's fuck." She says quietly and I squeal in agreement, earning another giggle from her. She slowly strips her dress off and she is completely naked. I gasp as I stare at her naked glory. "Aren't we excited?" she teases me. I giggle as I kiss her again. I start down her neck and suck a little there, leaving a small hickey. I keep going down and I start on her wonderful tits. I start suckling on one and playing with the other and switch it up after a few. I kept going down after she pushed my head a little. I went down to her wet center and slowly licked it. She gasped at grabbed my hair and pushed me back against it so that I could suck on her clit. She moaned as I kept up. She pulled my hair, forcing me out. "The bed, sexy." She whispered slowly. I nod and stand up and we go to the bed. I pull off my panties before I climb in bed and she comes on top of me and starts to suckle my tits. I run my hands through her hair. She's about to go down on me when the bedroom door is suddenly broken down. We stop and look to see a young man in a suit, with an angry expression.

I stared at the man. This weird feeling went through me. I knew who he was but at the same time I didn't know. He had olive skin and shoulder-length brown hair.

"What the fuck, Jade?" he said in an annoyed voice as he raised his hands. Jade scrambled to find her dress. "Why were you fucking your maid of honor?" he added as Jade quickly pulled her dress on. _Huh?_ I think to myself confused._ Maid of honor? This is a wedding? Why is she in a red dress? Why was I fucking her if I knew? But, I didn't know._ I looked at Jade and my eyes widen to see her in a wedding dress. _But, I swear it was red a few moments ago. Dafuq is going on here?!_ Jade rounded on me.

"She seduced me Beck, I couldn't fight her off." She said innocently. _Now, wait just a damned moment here. I didn't seduce her! She willingly let me fuck her!_

"That's not what happened, Beck!" I shouted. Somehow I knew him, but I still didn't know him. He looked back at me, angry.

"You tried to steal my girl for yourself? She's mine, Riley! Mine!" he shouted and he leaped up on the bed and started to choke me. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. Eventually, everything went black as I felt numb around my body. I looked at Jade in time to see her smile evilly and wave at me.

I wake up again, panting and gasping. I was sweating too. I rub my eyes hard. I look around and see that I'm still in the motel room. I look to my right and see Cat and Jade still asleep. I look at the clock and it is past 8 in the morning. There are faint rays of light coming from behind the red curtains on the window next to the door. I could hear the faint sound of traffic and Jade's and Cat's slow breathing. I lie back down and my eyes start to burn with silent tears. The nightmares I had with Jade take me back years ago, when we were enemies. I remember having a slight crush on her. She was very pretty when she was a child. I haven't had a wet dream about Jade in a long time.

I press my hands against my mouth to stifle my crying. _Am I to blame for all this?_ I think as I cried._ Am I the reason she had a shitty childhood? Did I bring this upon her?_ That and a million other questions raced through my mind. They all had the same answer.

Yes.

Yes, I am to blame for this. Yes, I am the reason she had a shitty childhood. Yes, I brought this upon her.

Being near her again has brought these painful thoughts and memories back to me. _How can I fix this?_ Well, that's obvious isn't it? I have to stop this Tori chick and tell Jade my feelings for her and hope that she doesn't reject me. I hate to be greedy, but I don't want this Beck to wake up from his coma. I want Jade for myself. I want to make her feel safe. I want to make her happy and see her smile. Oh, that smile of hers when she was young was absolutely breath-taking. I would do anything to see her smile again. I don't remember the last time she did smile.

I wipe my eyes and get up to clean myself up. I move silently to not wake them up. I get in the bathroom and turn the light on and look at myself in the mirror. My face is flushed and sweaty. My eyes are a little red. Good thing I removed my makeup and mascara. I turn the faucet on and splash my face with some water and let it cool me.

I come out of the bathroom and see Cat is up and stretching. I notice that her clothes are still on. _Good._ I think. _I hate to see her naked for real after that little dream._

"Morning." I grumble. My voice is cracked from not speaking.

"Morning." She replies in an equally cracked voice.

"Is it safe to wake her up?" I ask, pointing at the still sleeping Goth.

"That depends on your definition of 'safe'." Cat replies meekly.

"Uh, as in, will she attempt to strangle me?" I elaborate.

"No?" she replies, unsure. I roll my eyes and go to Jade's side of the bed and shake her.

"Bitch, wake up." I demand in a low voice. Cat rolls her eyes at me and gets up and walks into the bathroom. I start to shake Jade, a little harder this time. She doesn't wake up. _Alright. Plan B._

I recall that when we were young, Jade hated to be tickled. I wonder if she still does. I climb on top of her and straddle her, trapping her arms under my knees. I lift up her shirt to expose her stomach and start to tickle her. The effect is almost instant.

"G-g-get o-ff!" she says as her eyes snap open and she begins thrashing. Her arms get loose very quickly and she throws me off her. Shit, she's strong. She stops laughing and sits up and stretches. She looked at me. "Still remember that, huh?"

"Yup." I reply. She nods and gets up and goes to the bathroom. She knocks on the door.

"Almost done!" Cat's voice came from the bathroom.

"Hurry it up; we still got four hours to drive."

"Kk!"

"Is she always this energetic?" I ask.

"Yeah. It hasn't been as bad lately, but it's still annoying." Jade points out. I nod. A few moments later, Cat emerges from the bathroom and Jade shoves past her into the bathroom. Cat goes to the bed and puts her shoes on. She doesn't seem very peppy to me, but I barely know her, so I'm not surprised if she is normally energetic. I throw my shoes on just as Jade comes out of the bathroom. She puts her shoes on and we left the room after setting the beds.

We walk downstairs to pay for the room. There was a guy behind the desk this time. He pointed us to a nearby IHOP for breakfast. We left after paying a small fee.

Jade drove us to the IHOP and we ate a quiet breakfast. Jade seemed grumpy because she didn't have her morning coffee. She always like coffee since she was a kid and has to practically live off it to survive the mornings. These next several months will suck for her. After eating breakfast and paying, we were on the highway and driving back to LA.

After five frackin hours of driving and several bathroom stops for a certain Cat, I am finally in LA and I almost instantly recognize many memorable areas. The place hasn't changed much since I was last here. We were heading for Cat's house to plan our attack against Tori.

Cat's phone rings and the damned ringtone is _My Little Pony's_ theme song! _Oh, c'mon!_ I think as Jade and I groan and I look back and throw her a dirty look.

"Hello?" Cat asks cheerfully with her big grin. She doesn't say anything and I can hear faint sounds of someone speaking on the other side of the line, but I can't make out what they're saying.

Eventually Cat's smile drops and her face contorts into a shocked expression and her jaw drops. Fortunately we stop at a red light, so I tapped Jade on the shoulder and pointed her to Cat. Jade got a serious expression as Cat's grip on her phone loosened and dropped and she started screaming and crying, tears falling from her eyes.

"Jesus, Cat, what's wrong?" Jade asks, in a serious tone. The light turns green and Jade pulls over and parks the car and unbuckles her belt and climbs into the back with Cat and hugs her tightly. Cat continues to cry and chokes a little to get her words out.

"M-my b-br-oth-er i-is dead!" she shrieks.

**Chapter 8. Review/comment plz. Wah wah. Riley's POV to see how she reacts to Jade's reappearance. Writing hiatus is over (I think). I'll try to get several more chapters done over the next few days. I managed to outline the plot of chapters 9 through 17, now I need to write them. Might make this 20 chapters. We'll see.**


	10. Reasons

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 9**

**Reasons**

_She doesn't want you back. She's back to fucking Beck. She doesn't love you. She never has loved you; you were just a fuck until she got back with Beck. She always has and always will love Beck and there's nothing you can do to stop that._

_**Bullshit! She does love me, she's just afraid to face her feelings, that's all. I was afraid she would reject me when I told her I loved her.**_

_ Well, Beck was faking his death at the time, so she was emotionally wrecked. Don't forget that you were the one who forced him to fake his death. You're pathetic that you have to rely on others to do your dirty work and-_

_**Shut up! Just shut the fuck up right now! I messed up, alright?! But it doesn't mean that she doesn't love me.**_

_ I kinda think it does._

_**What do you know?**_

_ I'm your subconscious, whaddya think?_

_**Don't mean shit to me.**_

_Well, it should. You've got to stop chasing that girl; it's gotten you into trouble before and you're in trouble again._

"Cut it out!" I shout. I shake my head. I look around and see it's still nighttime. I'm in an abandoned house in the shanty part of LA. I'm on a mattress on the floor of the living room. I lightly smack the side of my head.

I've been laying low for the past few days, but I've been keeping a close eye on the families. I'm going to pay them a visit in the morning to show them how serious I am. I won't kill, no; but I'll hurt one of their members badly but not bad enough for the hospital, don't want to draw attention.

I lie back down and sigh. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day and I need rest. I can't let my inner thoughts do this to me. I rub my eyes and stare at the bare ceiling above me. I clear my head of my thoughts and think about Jade and her amazing body and it soothes me to sleep.

I wake up a few hours later well rested. I sit up and gently rub my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I get up and use the bathroom. By bathroom, I go outside to the backyard to wazz. Guess what I have to do when I need to shit. It's kinda gross, so I won't go into any details.

I use hand sanitizer to wash my hands and leave my 'house' to buy breakfast at the nearby gas station. I've been living off junk food practically. I need proper sustenance, but that's too expensive and I only have so much money. I've robbed a couple of empty houses and stolen some cash, but only meager amounts so it doesn't look suspicious.

I have a small breakfast of chocolate Donettes. I eat as I walk towards Cat's parent's house. They're closest to where I am at. I'm not very far, so I can walk, but it'll still take me a good half hour if not more to walk there. I need the exercise anyways. I left early so the sun isn't too high and it isn't very hot. The heat will come in around noon, which isn't for another 3 hours.

After what felt like forever, I arrive at the Valentine's. I'm sweating a little, but not enough that the sweat's getting in my eyes. I walk up to the door and knock. I take off my shades just as the door opens to reveal Cat's odd older brother, Joey. His color drained from his face as he saw me.

"What do you want, Tori?" he asks nervously.

"Just dropped by for a little visit." I reply cryptically.

"Joey, who is it honey?" I hear Cat's mom, Haley's voice comes from inside the house.

"Uh, you might want to see for yourself." He replies back tilting his head where his mom is. We are joined a few seconds later by Haley, who looks surprised and angry to see me.

"What the fuck do you want now?" she demands in a soft voice. I reply by shoving my way inside the house passed them. Joey stops me in my tracks with a hand on my shoulder.

"Take your hand off me." I snarl and he removes it almost immediately. He and Haley come in front of me and stand there, staring at me. I roll my eyes. "I'm just here to remind you of our arrangement." I sigh. They ease up a little.

"Like we need reminding." Haley retorts.

"Better safe than sorry." I reply. I hear footsteps from upstairs and a figure comes down the stairs in a grey suit.

"Alright, I'm needed for a meeting so-"the figure said. I looked up to see Kyle with a bag slung over his shoulder and a large travel mug no doubt full of coffee. He stopped when he saw me. "Why is she here?" he asks his wife.

"I just wanted to remind you all of our arrangement." I repeat to him. He scoffs and finishes walking down the stairs to join his family.

"Our memories are working when I last checked, Tori, thank you." He replied sarcastically.

"Watch the tone." I warn, narrowing my eyes. He doesn't falter. Instead he pecks his wife on the cheek and brushes pass me to leave to house. Joey does the same.

"I'll be home early from classes, since I have that test." He tells his mom.

"OK, good luck sweetie." She smiles and waves as the men leave. She motions me to sit down on the couch. I do that and she sits on the opposite side, trying to keep her distance from me. "Why are you doing this to us?" she asks in a serious tone.

"I just want Jade back and I don't anything to come between us like last time." I reply simply. It's true. When we were together, she couldn't stop thinking about Beck and wanted to be with Robbie as well. When Beck resurfaced, it her thinking about Beck worsened to the point she became depressed again. And that's when it all went downhill.

"Cat told me about the three of you and I wouldn't have dreamt of stopping you. None of us would, so why go through all this?" Haley asks.

"Because I love her. I have since I first met her." I reply.

"And does that justify what you did to Andre and Beck? Andre and Cat are due to be married in a few months and Jade is pregnant and her boyfriend is in a coma!" she says exasperated. Wait, what? Jade's pregnant?

"Jade is pregnant?" I ask confused. She looks at me equally confused.

"You didn't know?"

"It's not like I'm going to see her and talk to her like we're old friends, so no, I didn't know."

"Alright, but she's been pregnant for a few weeks now and it's a girl." Haley informs me. She gets up and I take that as my cue to leave.

"Nice chat." I tell her. She nods slowly but doesn't say anything. I leave the house and head down the street. I stop in my tracks and think. Why don't I go to the hospital to check up on Andre and Beck? I won't hurt them, just a little checkup. I start my journey to downtown LA for LA General.

I arrive in under two hours and boy are my legs sore. I don't want to steal too many cars to draw suspicion. I ask the lady at the front desk which room Beck and Andre are in. I have my shades on and I put on a southern accent just in case. She tells me and I go upstairs to room 210, where they both are.

When I go in, there is no one inside the room besides its two occupants. Andre's closest to the door and he appears to be sleeping. I'm not sure if he's comatose or just asleep. Beck is next to him and he is comatose as Haley told me earlier and he is looking quite pale. I go over to Andre's bed and put my hand on his should and gently shake him. He moans a little and stirs. I shake him again and he mutters and his eyes open slowly. He doesn't seem to notice me. He must be heavily sedated by drugs.

"What?" he croaks. I could barely hear him, but I still caught it.

"It's me, Andre." I reply quietly.

"Tori, want to go to the beach?" he asks out of the blue. I look at him confused. _What the fuck do they have him on?_ I think as I shake my head quickly.

"Andre, are you ok?" I ask.

"Uhhh…" is all he manages to say. I guess that means 'shitty'.

"Can you sit up? I wanna talk with you." I tell him.

"I can't because of my back or something." He replies slowly. "They had to operate on me."

"Can you look at me at least?" I ask. He groans in response and stirs a little more to make himself more comfortable. He moves up the bed a bit and turns to me and rubs his eyes. He stares at me blankly for several moments. It's starting to unnerve me with that look of his.

"What's shakin bacon?" he asks in his 'cheery' voice. The drugs are either that potent, or he has some memory loss of the past five or so years.

"What the hell do they have you on?" I ask conversationally. I wonder how long it'll take for him to recognize me.

"I can't pronounce them." He shrugs.

"That bad they you can't pronounce them?" I joke. He nods with a weak smile.

"How you doing, Tori?" he asks.

"I'm fine, I'm concerned about you." I lie. I'm playing along until he can shake the sleep off and whatever the drugs in his system are doing to him.

"I'll live." He says. He stirs a little more and moans. "Hand me that water, please." He points to a small cup of water on his bedside table. I take it and instead of handing it to him, I splash his face with the warm liquid. He gasps and shakes his head. "What was that for?" he groans.

"Look at me dammit." I demand, putting the empty cup back on the table. He rubs his eyes and pushes his drenched dreads out of his face at looks up at me. The splash of water seemed to do the trick because his eyes narrowed and he started to reach out with his arms in an attempt to grab me, but since he couldn't really sit up, it was pathetic. He stops after a while and relaxes but gives me a death glare.

"What are you doing here, you evil cunt?!" he whisper-shouts. I smile at him. _Finally._

"I came back to take Jade for myself." I reply simply.

"You did this to Beck and I didn't you? Where's Cat? What did you do to her?" he asks rapidly, trying to sit up but to no avail.

"Uh, the answer to your questions are: yes I did; I don't know where she is; and I didn't do anything to her yet." I reply, pulling a chair beside his bed but keeping distance, yet still being close enough to him.

"Why, Tori? Why? Why?" he asks angry.

"I want Jade and there's nothing you can do this time to stop me."

"Watch me." He snarls. Ordinarily, it would be menacing. But, since I practically broke him and he can barely move, this is kinda funny. I chuckle lightly.

"You and what army?" I taunt.

"I don't need an army; I'll fucking kill you myself." He replies and tries again to reach for me and turns on his side a little. He groans as he does this, but he persists. "Just come a little closer and I'll end your misery right here, right now." I laugh again.

"You gotta get a list of those drugs, they're making you funny." I laugh at his feeble attempts to grab me. He stops and lies back down with a moan and his teeth gritting in pain.

"You said you're doing this for Jade?"

"Yes."

"Then leave and stay out of our lives; you made the last year for us a living nightmare. We can barely get jobs without people worrying about our prison time." He states.

"I'll leave when I have Jade." I reply.

"That'll never happen; even if Beck's comatose, she'll still choose him over you."

"Bullshit."

"You don't get it do you? You were just a fuck for her as she got over Beck's 'death'; she never really liked you, let alone loved you. You were a mere distraction for her from the pain _you_ caused." He snarls again.

"What about Robbie then?" I retort. It was his turn to chuckle. It was a weak one and he coughed a bit and grabbed his chest afterwards.

"She fucked him to calm down those damned hormones of his." He stated. I nodded in agreement.

"True."

"But her fucking you for three months justifies all this?" he asks, pointing at himself and Beck.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Seriously? It's wrong, Tori! You nearly killed Beck and I." he states in an unbelievable tone. "Are you here to finish the job?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Then why the fuck are you here? I doubt it's a friendly little checkup on Beck and I."

"Is Jade pregnant?" I ask bluntly. He looks at me confused.

"Why do you care?" he asks bluntly.

"Don't answer my question with a question. Is Jade pregnant?"

"Yes, but again, why do you care?"

"I care about her." I reply simply.

"You have a really interesting way of showing it."

"I haven't harmed her."

"Not physically you haven't."

"Nag nag nag." I snarl at him and he rolls his eyes. "How long?" He sighs and gives in to talking to me about Jade's pregnancy.

"A few weeks. She and Cat went to docs for a checkup, but I don't know anything else since you nearly killed me." I roll my eyes and my stolen phone buzzes with a text. I pull it out and see the message is from Haley. _How'd she get this number? Ah, Cat._ I open the text and read it.

_My son is going to the FBI to bring you down and there's nothing you can do about it, bitch._

_ Fuck! I gotta get out of here!_ I jump up.

"I need to go. Feel better." I state as I leave, ignoring his confused look.

I head outside the hospital and run down the street. My legs are rested but I'm not very hydrated so I slow down a bit so I don't pass out. I look around for a car to steal. I prefer to take a truck, as it'll give me a better advantage for what I'm going to do. I remember being driven by Joey to school a few times, when he was really weird. I saw his old Corolla in the Valentine's driveway. His Corolla is a 1991, and there's not many of those out on the street these days.

I finally spot a red truck in a parking lot of a seemingly abandoned apartment complex. I break inside and hotwire it quickly and making sure no one sees me. I get it running and I hop in and leave the lot. I start towards the FBI's LA branch which is off the I-10, so he'll have to be on it to get there. I head towards the I-10 and keep an eye out for his car. I get close to the I-10, when I hit a traffic jam and have to stop.

"Fuck!" I shout as I look around. There must be at least 60 or so cars here and it's hard to tell if any of them are a Corolla, let alone a '91 grey Corolla. I sigh and wait.

I look to my left and see a familiar mark on a small grey car. I take a closer look. _Holy shit._ It's a large dent near the rear lights on the rear right side of a grey car. It's gotta be him. That dent's been there as long as I can remember. He always told me he didn't want to bother getting it fixed as the lights still worked and it wasn't worth the money to fix it.

Traffic moves a bit in the lane I'm in and the lane on my immediate left. The grey car is on the farther left lane. I manage to be able to creep forward a bit and I'm able to get a better glimpse of the car and its driver. It's a '91 Corolla and behind the wheel is Joey Valentine. I smile triumphantly. _Oh, I'm gonna get you sooo badly._

After what feels like forever, traffic has picked up and I am on the highway following Joey to the FBI. I decide to get off the exit before the exit for the FBI building so I can get in a better position to ram him.

I get off at exit 3A onto the I-405 and head north. The exit he needs is 2B, which will take him off the highway and on the streets again. I then get off the highway and onto the streets. Unfortunately, I don't know where he is and I'm practically within eyesight of the FBI building. I turn left on Wilshire and go into a small, secluded parking lot and wait for his car to appear again. I decide to do a hit and run attack on him. To do this, I come out of my hiding spot and head west and keep an eye on the oncoming traffic for his car. I spot his car at the nearby intersection. He's preparing to turn right. I turn into the parking lot located before the intersection and find a spot to wait. I stare as he turns down the street. As his car nears, I put my foot on the gas and throttle forward. I meet his car with almost perfect timing.

My truck rams his puny car in the side behind the passenger door and sends it off the road and he steers the car but lost control from the damage I did and he rams into a light pole. I turn my car and speed off and I watch the pole collapse on top of the car in my driver's side mirror. I laugh and whoop as I head back home.

After ditching and torching my ride, I text Haley back._ That was a mistake. I hope you enjoyed every moment you had with him after he was cured, cause he's gone._ She texts me back almost instantly.

_Bullshit._

_Don't believe me, turn the news on, it'll probably still be on. _I wait a few minutes and she texts back, but there's a lot of typos.

_Waht dod u du?!_

_Uh, I'm pretty sure I killed him._

_Hes sterin colem impaeld hes chst!_ Ow, that must've hurt.

_I'm sure it was quick for him._

_U btch! I'll fukin kil yu!_

_ Yeah yeah._

I close out the text messages and lie back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I smile and think at how my plan is coming along quite nicely.

"You'll be mine again Jade and nothing can stop me." I say to the ceiling.

**Chapter 9. Review/comment plz. And here's the next one. I start a short summer class next week. I'll try to update during the summer. I'll have a brief break midway through July after summer semester until classes start again in mid-August.**


	11. In Over their Heads

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Cat's POV.**

**Chapter 10**

**In Over their Heads**

_Oh my fucking God! Joey! What happened? How did this happen?_ A million and one questions raced through my mind as I cried in Jade's car. Riley drives us back to my parent's house and Jade's in the back holding me and giving Riley directions. Riley is speeding a bit to get us there faster, but I don't care. My world has ended. First, Andre, the love of my life; and now Joey, my loving brother. A year ago, his doctors managed to cure him of his illness and he took medicine to help fight it and is now completely healthy. Oh, right, 'was' I should say.

"Where to now?" Riley asks.

"Go right and take the second left, it'll be the eighth house down and it'll be brown." Jade directs as she holds me in her secure arms.

"Gotcha." Riley replies and turns right off the main road. She turns left a few seconds later and bombs down my street and almost abruptly stops and pulls into the driveway. "We're here." She says as she parks and turns the car off.

"Cat, can you move?" Jade asks me, in a soothing voice. I nod slowly, still crying. Riley appears on the side and opens the door. Jade comes out of the car and gently pulls me out as well. She practically supports me as she leads me to my door. She knocks and the door is answered by dad, whose eyes are red and puffy from crying. He steps aside and we walk in. He pauses at the discount Goth bring up the rear.

"Cat? Who's this?" he asks, pointing at Riley. Riley frowns slightly.

"Riley, I'm a childhood friend of Jade's and I'm here to help." Riley replies meekly.

"You're late to the party." Another voice answers and I see mom coming up and taking me from Jade and crushing me in a powerful hug. Dad comes up behind me and hugs the both of us. We're like this for a very long time. We break apart and sit down on the couch. Jade and Riley sit down in chairs opposite us.

"Before he was diagnosed with ADHD, he was a funny little boy and had bizarre questions." Mom said out of the blue and chuckled lightly. "He'd say things like, 'mommy, why are violets blue? Violet is purple.' He was pretty smart too to ask questions like that. I'd tell him that I didn't know and I still don't know." We all chuckle lightly at this. Normally it would be funny, but under the circumstances…

"What was he like?" Riley asks.

"He always had trouble concentrating and was into bizarre things. His brain didn't produce much dopamine which is essential in pleasure feelings and he found interests in strange things to raise his dopamine levels when he wasn't on medication." Mom replied.

"He was very intuitive and inquisitive; had questions for almost everything and loved to learn. His favorite subject was history and he could blow us away with knowledge he would gain." Dad added. "Learning history also helped with his ADHD and that was essential."

"His weirdness always baffled me until I learned he had it." Jade stated and smiled sadly. Tears well up in her eyes and some fall off too. Her emotions are going crazy. She was always the tough one in the gang, but with what's happened the past week and her pregnancy, it's scary to see her vulnerable.

"I'm very sorry." Riley offered sympathetically.

"Thank you, sweetie." Mom replied and smiled at Riley, who smiled back.

"Mom?" I croak.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Can I go see Andre? I need to talk to him." I ask.

"That's fine. Jade, dear, would you mind driving Cat to the hospital?"

"Not at all, come on, Cat. Why don't you come as well, Riley?" Jade says and gets up and comes towards me. I wipe my eyes and stand up and Jade helps me to the car and Riley follows us.

We drive in silence to the hospital. I sniffle a little here and there, but I seem to be out of tears to cry out. I sit quietly in the back seat and Jade and Riley are in the front.

"You girls know you're in over your heads, right? Is that why I'm here to help?" Riley asks as we approach the hospital.

"Yes; we've underestimated Tori. She's much more dangerous now and I don't think we can do this." Jade replies.

"I'm not being used, correct? Because if I am, I'm going back home." Riley asks in a serious tone.

"No, Riley; we're sincere. We need your help, Jade trusts you to help us and Jade has never lead me astray." I reply this time. She turns to face me and nods slowly.

"Ok, cool." She replies as Jade pulls into the packed parking lot and finds a spot relatively easily. We go inside to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" a lady behind the desk asks.

"No, we're going to visit some friends of ours, Andre Harris and Beckett Oliver." I reply.

"Yes, another person was here earlier today. A young lady, with a southern accent, said she was a distant cousin of his." She replies and turns away to help someone else. Jade and I exchange looks.

"Tori?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, Beck doesn't have any cousins in the south; his family is all from Canada." Jade replies, with a hint of disgust in her voice. I never understood her not liking that part about Beck. Whatever. We go upstairs to where Andre and Beck are.

We arrive and Andre is awake and watching TV. Beck is still, well you know. Andre is somewhat sitting up, but can't too much because of his back. He turns as we come in.

"Hey girls." He greets cheerfully. I run to him and hug him rather tightly. "Ow, baby that hurts."

"Sorry, it's just-"I start but can't finish. I look down and he pulls my head up from my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asks in a serious tone. I shake my head and close my eyes to keep the tears from spilling out again. He turns to Jade, confused.

"Tori killed Joey in a hit and run an hour ago." She replied and I started crying again.

"Oh my God, Cat, baby, I'm so sorry!" he replies and hugs me again. I return his hug a little more gently this time and he kisses the top of my head. He turns to Riley. "Uh, hello?"

"I'm Riley, an old friend of Jade's." Riley introduces herself. Andre turns to Jade.

"Childhood arch nemesis, long story." She replies simply and he nods slowly.

"Well, Tori paid me a little visit this morning. Apparently she visited your parents this morning as well and your mom must've let slip that Jade's pregnant cause that's why she decided to visit me to confirm it. She left in quite a hurry to after receiving a text."

"She probably got word or something that Joey was going to the FBI and left to kill him." Riley stated.

"That makes since, she practically ran out of here, like a bat outta Hell." Andre replies.

"Let's not worry about that, let's figure out what we're gonna do." Jade said.

"I think we should go to the FBI." Riley said.

"But that got my brother killed." I replied.

"Because somehow Tori found out that he was going to the FBI."

"Cat did your parents tell Tori?" Andre asks me. I think about this. I doubt they would've. She has a stolen phone.

"Let me text mom and ask her." I reply and pull out my phone and text her. _Did you or dad text Tori about Joey going to the FBI?_ A few moments later she replies and I read the text out loud.

_I did and I really regret so please don't bring it up again._

"Why would she be that stupid?" Jade asked exasperated.

"I don't know! She was probably overzealous or something." I reply and put my phone away. Great, mom gave away Frank practically. She may not have rammed his car, but she's the reason he's dead.

"Alright, we'll try again, but we won't tell anybody." Riley states.

"I think you girls should go." Andre replies.

"You think?" I ask.

"I know, we have no choice. We are in over our heads and need help from people trained to do this and the FBI are trained to do this."

"Ok." I reply.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dre." I reply and kiss him passionately. Oh, how I've missed his lips. A throat is cleared and we split and I leave the room, waving to him and Riley, Jade, and I leave the hospital and go to the FBI.

"I have an idea." Jade said as we get in her car.

"What's up?" Riley asks.

"Why don't we do the same thing Cat's mom did?" she says.

"You mean text Tori that we're going to the FBI?" Riley replies.

"Exactly."

"Why?" I ask, not following her thought processes.

"So we can ambush her." Jade replies.

"And that helps us how?" I ask to get more information from her. Jade sighs.

"By ambushing her, we can capture her and drag her to the FBI and bam! Problem solved." She explains. We all exchange looks.

"That's a pretty good idea." I say.

"Yeah, I can get to punch some chick and drag her to the feds, I'm in." Riley replies mischievously.

"Then it's settled; I'll text her and drive to the FBI and she'll probably try to intercept us and we'll take her down."

"Let's do this." I reply. We whoop and Jade pulls out her phone and texts Tori. After sending the text, she pulls out of the parking lot and drives us to the I-10 to the FBI.

We drive in silence and we eventually hit the interstate. We drive for a couple of miles before a horn beeps behind us. I look around and my eyes widen at the large semi-truck bearing down on us fast.

"Shit! That's probably her! Step on it!" I shout at Jade and she presses down on the gas pedal and speeds up. Tori manages to keep up however. The truck hits the car and Jade struggles to keep control.

"Fuck!" she shouts as she regains control and tries to avoid other cars. Tori keeps pursuit of us and hits us again. The last hit almost sends us off the highway. But, Jade prevents this fate in time and tries to speed up, but the back is damaged badly.

"Is this _Terminator 2_?" Riley shouts as Tori catches up and almost hits us again.

"No, this is us getting crushed like a bug and nothing to do about it." Jade replies.

**Chapter 10. Review/comment plz. The next chapter I can guarantee will be awesome and action-packed.**


	12. Playing Field

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Riley's POV.**

**Chapter 11**

**Playing Field**

"This is bad!" I shout as Tori hits us again.

"No really, Sherlock!" Jade shouts back.

"We can't take her on when she's in a semi!" Cat screams as Tori hits us again. We need to get a new car. We can't just stay in this pussy car. I imagine people will be calling the Highway Patrol, but I don't think we'll survive in time. Then it hits me.

"Jade, we need to find a way to antagonize Tori." I say.

"What for?" she shouts as she dodges another attack from Tori.

"Well, she doesn't want to kill you, does she?"

"No."

"Then we antagonize her to kill you and use that to our advantage." I explain.

"I don't understand how that helps us." Cat says confused.

"What's not to understand?" I reply.

"Do we intentionally entice Tori to kill Jade?"

"Yes." Jade replies this time.

"Why?!" Cat screams.

"So we can ambush her and take her down." Jade replies in a 'duh' voice as she dodges yet another attack. Tori is relentless. She really wants to take us down. But, she'll be careful not to kill Jade. "But first." Jade added and before Cat or I could ask her what she was talking about, Jade turns the wheel left sharply that the car almost flips into a hard U-turn and passes the semi Tori is driving.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." I say to her slowly.

"Eat it." She replies, flipping me the bird. Cat and I look behind and we see the semi attempt to U-turn in a tight spot. Jade abruptly stops the car and jumps out. I hear a honk and look forward to see Jade stopped in front of a U-Haul truck. A large U-Haul truck. I smile and leave the car and Cat follows suit. The driver of the U-Haul comes out as we approached his vehicle.

"Dafuq, man?" he said, raising his arms in confusion. Jade in response kicks him in the dick hard and he keeled over, groaning and clutching his balls.

"Get in, hurry!" Jade orders and points behind us as she climbs into the truck's large cab. I look behind and see the truck coming at us again. Cat and I get in the cab by the passenger door and Jade shifts gears and starts forward towards the oncoming semi. We bear down on each other quickly. Cat started freaking out.

"Jade what are you doing?!" Cat squealed.

"Playing chicken." Jade replied simply, a look of determination on her face.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe." Jade shrugs. Our vehicles were getting closer to each other.

"This isn't _Last Action Hero_!" I shout as I grab and turn the wheel towards me. Jade starts fighting the moment I grabbed it, but I caught her off-guard. Our truck swerved to the right in time for the semi to pass us. Jade elbowed me in the face, knocking me into Cat. I groan as I grab my face where she hit me. She straightened the truck and stopped. "What are you doing now?!" I shout as I remove my hand and see blood. The bitch. She looked at me angry.

"Me?! What were you doing?!"

"Preventing you from martyring everyone." I retort, keeping pressure on my cut above my eyebrow.

"I wasn't gonna kill us; she would've dodged." She replied.

"Jade, Tori was about to hit us; she wouldn't have dodged." Cat squeaked. She looked like she wet herself. Jade sighed and looked in the driver's mirror. The semi was coming around again for another attack.

"The Highway Patrol will be here soon; wait here, I have an idea." Jade replied silently as she parked the truck and got out of the cab.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Cat and I shout in unison.

"Stay!" she shouted back and slammed the door.

"Fuck that, let's go." Cat said and she and I exited the cab from the passenger side and came around the front of the truck and saw Jade walking slowly down the road towards the speeding semi. Tori wasn't close enough to see that Jade was walking towards her.

"Jade! Get back in the truck! We can take her!" I shout at her.

"NO!" she shouts back without turning around. Cat started tugging at my sleeve.

"Let's get back inside the truck and intercept Tori."

"Not without Jade." I said and started running towards the Goth. Cat started following me. We caught up to Jade and I grabbed her arm, but she whipped it out of my grip. "Jade, don't do this."

"I have to. If she really loves me, she won't hit me." Jade pointed out.

"It's too risky." I replied as the semi was very close to us. The semi started to slow down and stopped before it was on top of us,

"We'll see." Jade whispered as the semi's cab opened and a figure climbed out and started walking towards us. The figure and Jade started walking towards each other. When they were close, the figure removed her shades and dropped her hood.

This must be Tori. From what I can tell, she's half-Latino and very pretty. What's up with those cheekbones though? Are those implants or something? She was slightly shorter than Jade. Her brown hair was long and messy from lack of cleaning. I don't think she has makeup on. When was the last time she bathed? All things considering, I can see why Jade wanted to fuck this chick; she's fucken hot! Fuck, I'd do her. She has a perfect body from what I can tell. I want to see her ass as she walks though.

"Tori." Jade said out loud.

"Jade." Tori replied.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked.

"I'm here for you, Jade."

"But, I don't want you anymore; you tried to kill me and our best friends." Jade sighed.

"I wasn't gonna kill you and I only wanted to hurt them to teach them not to mess with me." Tori replied nonchalantly. It chilled me to the bone her tone of voice.

"There are other ways beside murder."

"What difference does it make now?" Tori asked annoyed.

"It makes a lot of difference! You attempted murder and killed Robbie! And here you are five fucking years later and to say 'hi' to everyone, you almost kill Andre and Beck and you killed Cat's brother earlier." Jade replied equally annoyed.

"I did it because I love you, Jade! Why can't you see that?" Tori begged.

"Do you really?" Jade challenged. Tori paused for a moment.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then you'll turn yourself in and stay out of my life." Jade stated.

"Or what?" Tori challenged, crossing her arms. Jade put her hands on Tori's shoulders.

"Or, the Highway Patrol will turn you in and you'll be in a worse situation than before." Jade replied and pointed behind Tori and we all looked to see the distant lights of the Highway Patrol. Tori rounded on Jade just in time for Jade to punch Tori and she turned and we ran for the U-Haul. Tori composed herself and climbed back in the semi and started it up. We reach the truck and climb in the cab and Jade starts forward in time to prevent Tori from hitting us. "Let's even the playing field a little, bitch." Jade snarled and she turned the truck left, to the opposite side of the interstate.

"What are you doing?!" Cat shouted as Jade crashed through the concrete wall to the other side. A second crash behind us told us that Tori crashed through the wall as well in pursuit of us.

Jade sped up and went to the left side of the road and Tori had to stay where she was because of the heavy traffic on this side of the interstate. Cat looked out the passenger window.

"She's catching up." She stated.

"Hold on." Jade said.

"To what?" I ask dumbly. Jade slammed on the brakes and she turned right and hit the gas and sped up, right towards Tori. Cat and I screamed and grabbed each other, hanging on for dear life. Jade hit the trailer that the semi was dragging with a glancing blow and the trailer tipped from the impact and our truck recoiled and Jade slammed on the brakes and we all looked up to see the semi's trailer tipping over on its side and disconnected with the rest of the semi.

"Holy shit." Cat voiced our thoughts.

"You can say that again." I said as Jade started forward again towards the crashed trailer.

"Shut up." Jade whispered as she turned left to avoid the trailer.

Tori's semi came out of nowhere and before Jade could do anything, Tori hit us on the passenger side and drover through as we spun a bit and faced towards the trailer. Tori turned around for a U-turn and crashed into an arriving Highway Patrol car, crushing it and smashing into the other two, sending them crashing. Tori plowed through the wall and turned again to plow through again to hit us.

Jade pushed down on the gas and thankfully, the truck started moving and she drove us passed the trailer and Patrol cars and sped down the interstate back towards LA. The impact from Tori must've damaged the front right wheel, as we weren't going so fast anymore.

"Tori must've really hurt us." Cat commented.

"She did; she's coming up on us fast." Jade said pointing to the driver's mirror. We looked and Tori was almost upon us. Her semi was moving faster now that it didn't have the weight of the trailer as a burden anymore.

"Jade, you mentioned _Terminator 2_ a while ago?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why?" she asks.

"Slam on your breaks like the 101 did to the 1000, it'll damage Tori's front wheels." I explain.

"No, not yet."

"Why not yet?" I ask.

"There's a bridge in a mile from here that's above water, I'll get her there." Jade replied, pointing forward. I looked in front and sure enough, a bridge was coming up and we were almost there. A bump told us Tori caught up and was starting to harass us.

"She's getting on my nerves." Cat said annoyed as Tori hit us again.

"Just about there!" Jade shouted as she pressed both her feet on the gas and the truck sped up a bit. "C'mon baby, c'mon!"

"Almost there!" I shouted as we were about to go on the bridge.

"Brace yourselves!" Jade shouted as she slammed on the brakes and the tuck squealed to a halt and Jade unexpectedly turned the truck to the right so that it was almost perpendicular.

Tori smacked right into the side of the U-Haul truck and we tipped over and hit the ground hard. Judging from the groaning of metal, Tori is probably partially on top of us right now.

We all groaned from the impact and started feeling ourselves to check for damage.

"Everyone alright?" Jade groans.

"Nothing broken." I report.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Cat moaned as she clutched her stomach.

"Don't you dare; you're right on top of us practically." Jade warns. Cat nodded slowly.

We started to climb out of the cab slowly and in a fuckton of pain. Cat vomited as soon as she touched the ground as she said. Jade held her hair up and I rubbed her back to ease her. Cat moaned and slowly sat down.

"We'll be alright, Cat." Jade assured her. Cat gave us the thumb up. Jade turned to me all serious. "Let's check on Tori." I nodded and we went around to the driver's side of the semi. The door was ajar and the cab was empty except for the shades Tori had, which were now broken.

"Dammit, we had her!" I moaned as I searched the area and Jade looked in the cab.

"I'm not seeing blood, she's probably better looking than us." Jade said as she came out of the cab.

"Nothing here as well, she got off easy." I snarl as the area is clean of blood. "What now?"

"We wait for the Highway Patrol, give them a statement and get checked up." Jade said as she clutched her stomach.

"You should be fine, the airbag was pretty big." I reply.

"Maybe, but I'll know more when I get it scanned." Jade groaned as she sat down in the cab and slowly massaged her stomach. I sat down on the ground beside her and sighed as I heard the sirens of the Highway Patrol reaching my ears. Cat joined us and sat next to me and held her head in her hands.

_This is gonna be painful._

**Chapter 11. Comment/review plz. It took me awhile to get the interstate battle right. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Damage and Control

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 12**

**Damage and Control**

The Highway Patrol arrived in a matter of minutes and so did a few ambulances. My stomach was killing me. Oh I hope the baby is alright. Riley, Cat and I go in a separate ambulance and they drive us back towards LA. The Highway Patrol escorts us on our journey as we hurtle through traffic at breakneck speeds. We soon enter LA after a few minutes.

An EMT examines me while the other drives through LA to go to the hospital. He says that I'm lucky not to have any cracked ribs or broken bones, but he's checking for sprains now. He also said I'll have a few nasty bruises.

"Are you able to check my baby?" I ask him as he checks my foot for a sprain. He looks up at me.

"Depends. How far are you in?" he asks.

"Just about 4 weeks." I reply. He shakes his head.

"Can't check yet; you'll need an ultrasound at the hospital sorry." He replies.

"That's fine. Which hospital are we going to by the way?"

"LA General, we're almost there."

"Do you think the baby will be safe? I mean, can you make a guess?" I ask him. I understand if he can't, I just want to know if he can, cause if he can, he might be able to give me some hope.

"Despite how it looked, you were in a relatively minor crash; I think your baby is safe. You'll know more when we reach the hospital of course." He explained. I nod slowly.

"Ok, thanks, that helps a bit." I reply.

"Of course. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Sore." I said. He nodded and went back to checking for sprains. I lied to him of course. I feel much more than sore. I just saw Tori for the first time in 5 years. For some reason, I was conflicted with seeing her. I was so glad to see her but angry at the same time. I loved her, truly when we were together, but she almost killed me and she almost killed my friends, and she nearly succeeded in killing Beck and Andre again.

When we were dating, I felt safe with her, just like I did when I was with Beck until his 'death'. She took care of me. She was a girlfriend and a mom at the same time. I never really got along with my mom. She just kinda annoyed me with trying to make me girly and shit. So when I was with Tori, she showed me what it was like to have a mom there for you always. My mom sorta 'abandoned' me when I became rebellious. Tori insisted on taking care of me, even when I had to care for her for her 'injuries'. She was perfect. I never thought I could actually be happy with a girl. I was glad to have been with Katelyn, but when she dumped me, everything changed.

Of course, all of this is clouded with who or what Tori has become. She showed her true colors when she hurt me. I look at the back of my right hand and see the scar from the stab wound. I flexed my hand and it wasn't stiff anymore. I can still imagine feeling the blood pouring out of my searing wound when I was trapped and helpless. But we took her down, all four of us. It took the better part of two years, but we brought her down.

I'm brought back to the present by our arrival at LA General. The ambulances take us to the main entrance of the hospital. The EMT told me that it was safe for me to walk. I climbed out of the ambulance and say bye to the nice guy and went to the entrance. I'm joined by Cat and Riley. Riley has a bandage above her left eyebrow, where I elbowed her. Cat had a funny look on her face.

"Cat, you alright?" I ask her cautiously.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous." She reassured. I raise an eyebrow, but decide to leave it be. We are after all, at the hospital now. We follow another EMT into the hospital and she leads us to a nurse and tells her about what happened to us. The EMT left and the nurse directed us down the hall for traffic collision checkups. We go down there and another nurse greets us. We tell her about the accident we were in and she takes us to separate beds and we were tended to by her. I told her that I was four weeks pregnant. She paged a doctor from the maternity ward. A familiar face came down. Dr. Richards.

"Hi, Jade, you know there are other ways to make an appointment at the hospital other than getting yourself into a traffic collision." Dr. Richards joked when he saw me. I laughed and shook his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, just a few bumps and bruises, but I'm a little concerned about my baby." I told him as I rub my stomach.

"Understandable. Typically, a traffic collision while pregnant may result in a high-risk pregnancy. It simply means that we have to keep a closer eye on you during your pregnancy and when you give birth." He explains to me. I nod to show I understand.

"If there are problems with the baby, how soon can you tell?" I ask.

"Since you're very early into your pregnancy, it'll be hard to tell until the end of the first trimester. The second trimester will definitely shed some light." He explains. "Here, let's go upstairs and do an ultrasound." I nodded and got up to follow him.

"Riley, Cat, I'm going upstairs for an ultrasound." I explain to them. Cat jumped up.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"You sure?"

"I need one too." Cat said simply. I raise an eyebrow.

"Need what?"

"An ultrasound; I'm pregnant." Cat said. _WHAT?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!_

"Shit, Cat! How long and why didn't you say anything?" I ask her in a low voice. Dr. Richards stopped when he noticed I wasn't beside him anymore. "Just a second." I shouted to him. He nodded.

"A month. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to tell Andre." Cat admitted sadly and her eyes welled up with tears. I hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

"Boy or girl?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Both; I'm pregnant with dizygotic twins." Cat explained against me.

"We'll get through this." I told her. She nodded and we split and walked to catch up with Richards and we went upstairs for an ultrasound. Cat was seeing another doctor in maternity, so she didn't know Richards. Richards did an ultrasound on her too.

Fortunately, the babies were safe. Richards told us to call him immediately if there was vaginal bleeding or painful swelling. Cat and I hugged each other again and we cried briefly. We were both worried about our children.

"Come on, let's go home." I told her. She nodded and we went downstairs to meet up with Riley. She was talking to her brother and telling him what has happened. From what I could tell from what she was saying, that Vinny wanted to come over and she convinced him she was alright.

"I'll be fine, you don't have to come over. Just keep going to work. I'll be home in a week or so, ok? I know I will. Love you too. Bye." She finished and hung up.

"Is Vinny alright?" I ask.

"He's fine; he kinda freaked when I told him about our accident but I calmed him down. What's next in our plan?" she replied.

"Let's get the families together and tell them about what we need to do." I reply.

"I agree, we need damage control." Cat added.

"Definitely." Riley replied.

We left the hospital after we were told our insurance companies would be billed. Despite the three of us having separate insurance carriers, we were covered. I dialed mom after we exited the building.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey mom, it's me." I said.

"Jade? Oh I was getting worried about you, where are you?" she asked quickly.

"I'm outside LA General with a couple of friends. Listen, we need a ride back and I need to talk to you and some others." I told her.

"The hospital? Is everything alright? Are your friends ok? Who do you need to talk to?" she asked one question after another.

"We're fine, fortunately. I need to talk to Cat's, Andre's, Tori's and Beck's families about Tori; it's important that I talk to them. Can you and dad make that happen?" I reply.

"Uh, sure. I think we can. I'll tell him and I'll come get you and your friends. Where will you want to talk?"

"Your house if that's ok."

"That'll be fine; I'm on my way."

"Thanks, see you soon."

"Love you, Jadelyn bye." She replied and hung up. I froze a bit. She hasn't called me Jadelyn in years. I smile a little at the name. When I was little, I preferred to be called Jadelyn. I changed it to Jade when I was 14. I turn back to Riley and Cat, who were waiting on a bench for me. I walk up to them and sit down beside Cat.

"So?" she asked.

"Mom's coming to get us. I asked her to get Andre's, Tori's, Beck's and your parents to her house for a meeting about Tori. Dad's making the calls." I told her.

"What are you going to tell them, Jade?" Riley asked. Her tone suggested she knew that the families were upset at me for not talking to them about the situation.

"I'll tell them what happened on the interstate and our options." I replied. She nodded, satisfied. "And about you." I added, catching her off guard.

"Why me?"

"I need to tell them about our history and how you're here to help us and that you can be trusted."

"Why would they trust me? I almost look like you and I'm your arch nemesis from childhood. Not exactly a dream team here." She said.

"We'll convince them, it can't just be me." I replied.

"Alright." She sighed.

We waited outside for a good hour waiting for mom to show. She did and she signaled us by beeping. We got up and went to her car and got in, with me in the passenger seat and Cat and Riley in the back. Mom stared at the discount Goth who got in with Cat. She gave me a confused expression.

"Is that who I think it is?" she whispers to me. Riley heard her.

"Yes, it's me Mrs. West." She said impatiently. Mom looked back and took in Riley's form.

"Uh, h-how've you been, Riley?" she asks awkwardly.

"Fine until someone showed up at my front door." Riley snapped. Mom looked a little taken aback but let it go. She put the car in gear and drove us home.

"Your father and I got in touch with the others. They should be there by the time we get back." She explained as she drove. I nodded in silence and started to prepare myself for a long meeting.

We arrive in less than an hour and the house has many cars in the driveway and in front of it. Mom pulled in front of the house and parked the car. We got out and went inside the house. In the living room was Andre's grandma, looking around cautiously, her eyes wide; Tori's family was next to her; Cat's parents were pacing before they swept up their daughter and embraced her tightly and cried. Beck's parents ran to me and hugged me tightly as well. My dad was coming out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks and placed it on top of the coffee table and took a seat. He nodded at me and I nodded back while I was still being crushed by Beck's parents. Cat managed to escape and went to Mrs. Harris, who surprisingly hugged her without freaking out. Riley stood at the door trying to stay in the background.

After everyone calmed down and sat down I took a seat that faced them. Cat and Riley sat down next to me. It was like a town hall meeting or some shit. I noticed everyone looked at Riley and exchanged confused glances with each other. Mom and dad were the only ones who knew Riley. I made them swear to secrecy about her and they've been true to their word. I looked around and everyone was looking at me expectantly. It unnerved me how eerily calm they were. Especially Tori's family, I was close to their youngest for months and I am partially responsible for her rampage.

"I don't know where to start." I said, looking down on the ground. "I should've come out and said something to you all, especially to the Vegas." I said and point lazily at the family sitting in front of me. "I was just afraid I guess and that's no excuse."

"You don't have to do this alone, Jade." Beck's mom, Julie says to me. Her husband, Sean nods.

"I'm not, but I should've come forward and warned you about Tori. She hit us all pretty hard." I replied.

"What do you want from us, Jade? We want to help." Haley asked.

"It's not fair that you have to tackle Tori on your own, though you should let the authorities do that." David added.

"I'm thinking of going back to the FBI after this, but I feel obligated to do this. I was her girlfriend for months and I am responsible for making her who she is now, even if I had no knowledge of it before." I reply. "Cat's been helpful, but she's due to be married soon and she's pregnant." I add. Several people gasped, including Cat's parents. She never told them.

"Cat, when were you planning on telling us?" Kyle asks his daughter. Cat squeaks and burst into tears.

"I was scared of what was happening with Tori." She moaned. I rubbed her back and she got up and went to her parents, who took her in their arms and soothed her.

"I'm carrying Beck's daughter, so I'm more motivated to stop Tori." I added after Cat calmed down.

"Who's the young lady next to you, Jade? She hasn't said a word." Sean asks, pointing at Riley. Riley simply blinked and seemed to ignore this comment. She seemed to be distant during this whole ordeal.

"This is Riley; she's uh, well, she's my childhood arch nemesis." I replied. Everyone looked at me to Riley and back again confused.

"Arch nemesis? Are those even real outside comic books?" Trina asks confused.

"Yeah." Riley replied this time in a bored voice.

"If she was your arch nemesis when you two were kids, why is she here then?" Holly asks.

"I trust her, besides she owes me for saving her from drowning." I reply.

"I'm not proud of the contract, but I promised and I keep them." Riley said, giving me an annoyed look.

"Don't blame your lack of swimming lessons on me." I retort. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Anyway, I need her to help me take Tori down."

"But she doesn't know her." Dad says.

"I met her when we were on the interstate." Riley replied.

"What?" Kyle asks.

"We were intercepted by Tori on our way to the FBI and we managed to get her to come out of her vehicle before a chase occurred." I explain. I decided to give a short summary of what happened on the highway as it was not important at the moment. They seemed to accept this. "Plus, her not knowing Tori very well makes her less compromised than the rest of us; our emotions are getting in our way and we need to think smart to take on Tori; she's very clever and devious." I add.

"Plus I get to beat some random chick up and that's fine by me." Riley adds, in a perked up voice. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"What's the plan then Jade?" Julie asks.

"Cat, Riley and I will go back to the FBI, without telling Tori this time, cause that caused Cat's brother, Frank to be killed and it almost got us killed. And we'll tell them about Tori. They might put all of you in protection until they apprehend her." I explain.

"One question, Jade." Trina said.

"What?"

"Do you want Tori apprehended?" she ask. I gotta admit that is a serious question. Do I want Tori taken by the FBI? Part of me wants to say 'yes' but another part of me wants to say-

"No." I reply.

"Then why do this if you don't want them to capture her?" David asks this time.

"I want to take her down, not the authorities. Out of all of us in this room, except Riley, I'm the one whose life she has ruined the most. She tortured me and nearly killed me. She made my boyfriend fake his death. She killed a friend of ours. She's almost killed my friends again and she's ruined my life." I say and with each word, I build up rage and tears as all the memories flood back. I stand slowly to put emphasis into my words. "I want her taken out of the game and I want to be the one to do that! I want to ruin her life just as she ruined mine! I want that cunt to suffer! And I won't stop until she's broken!" I finish with a shout. Everyone recoiled at my rage. It was short-lived as I started crying and sat back down and held my head in my hands as tears flowed from my eyes. "P-please t-try to un-underst-stand. T-this i-is important t-to me." I moan and choke back tears. "I-I ne-need to d-do this; I-I'm t-the reason s-she's l-like t-this; I m-made her this w-way."

"Then you'll have our full support and no matter what you do, we'll be there for you." Mom says sadly. I nod slowly but don't say anything. I hear people getting to their feet and they walk to me and pat me on my back and try to soothe me, but it doesn't work. I want Beck back! I want to feel his lips on mine. I want to feel his body warming me up when it's cold. I miss him so much. That is another reason why I need to do this.

I sigh and sit up and pull my head up. Everyone has sat back down and were looking at me expectantly.

"I'm truly sorry for dragging you all into this; as much as a cold bitch I may be, it was never my intention to hurt others to this degree." I moan and they all nod slowly at different times, accepting my apology. Cat had taken her seat next to me again. I look at her and Riley and sigh.

"We should get going; it's getting late and I need to end this before it gets any worse." I said to them. They nodded and we got up. "I'm sorry." I said again to them, but it was more directed at the Vegas, who nodded slowly. Mom gave me her car keys and we left the house and walked to her car.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Cat asks.

"Yes." Riley replies. "We have to." I nod and unlock the car and they get inside, Cat in the back and Riley in the passenger side. I walk around and stop in front of the driver's side.

"The rules have changed, Tori. I'm not going to play nice on you; I'm not going to drag your dead ass to the FBI now; no, I'm going to fucking kill you!" I shout as I get in the car and start it. Riley and Cat look nervous but I ignore them as I drive us towards the FBI yet again. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU, VICTORIA VEGA! I WILL END YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

**Chapter 12. Comment/review plz. Three times the charm for the FBI visit? You'll see soon.**


	14. Charm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Cat's POV.**

**Chapter 13**

**Charm**

We drove in silence mostly. The meeting went well. I hope Jade is feeling alright. She said a lot of things that must have brought back memories for her. She has composed herself since the meeting and has been silent the whole ride.

She and I received some good information earlier. Both of our babies are safe. We were worried about them. I haven't told Andre about my pregnancy yet. I'll visit him after we talk to the FBI. It's not fair that I've kept him in the dark about this.

Riley using GPS on her phone, directed Jade to the FBI off the I-10. We drive mostly in silence and Riley only spoke when she needed to give Jade directions. I sit in the back and think about what to do against Tori.

We arrive at the FBI building in a half hour and pull up to the gate. The guard came up to us and Jade rolled down her window.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asks in a gruff voice.

"We know where an FBI most wanted is located at and well, we're here to help find her." Jade replies.

"Ok, just one minute please." The guard says and leaves for his booth. He picks up his phone and starts talking. He hangs up after a few seconds and comes out again with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here, put this on your windshield. You'll want to park in the visitor's section and an agent will meet you at the front door. Have a nice day."

"Thanks you too." Jade replied and took the paper and put it on the dashboard so that it could be seen from the windshield. The guard opened the gate and Jade drove to the visitor's parking and parked in one of the very few spots. We get out of the car and go inside the large building.

Inside is a large hall with a front desk and several elevators and benches. An agent comes out of one of the elevators and comes towards us. He's a man in his mid-40s with a crisp suit and is clean shaven.

"I'm Special Agent Jones." He introduced himself and we shook hands with him. "I was told you have information about one of our wanted fugitives yes?"

"Yes, a recent escapee, Victoria Vega." Jade replies. He sighs in relief.

"Glad somebody knows, we've no clue where she's at."

"We don't know where exactly, but she's here in LA."

"Excellent that really narrows it down. Why don't we go upstairs and get statements from you ladies?" he says and leads us to the elevators. We take an elevator to the eighth floor. We walk off and he leads us down a small hallway to an office area, where a sign on the glass says _FBI's MOST WANTED – Los Angeles Division._ He opens the door for us and leads us to a room where there's a long table with several chairs and a lot of phones and a large TV and projector. A conference.

"Take a seat while I fetch my partners." He says and leaves us. We sit down together and face the door. The glass is frosted so we can't see outside the conference room.

The door opens and Jones enters followed by two individuals. A young lady and another man.

"I'm Special Agent Pierce and this is Special Agent Ford." The man introduces himself and the lady who nods with a smile. They sit down opposite us and have a folder on Tori, I believe, and some notepads.

"Ok ladies, who would like to go first?" Ford asks sweetly. We exchange looks.

"First with what exactly?" I ask.

"Anything you know about where Vega might be at, you say she's in LA, any clues as to where exactly?" Pierce asks.

"Well, we don't know where unfortunately, but we do know she's definitely in LA." Jade replies meekly.

"And how are you so sure about this, Miss-"

"West. Cat and I have a history with Tori."

"What kind of history?" Jones asks.

"Schoolmates and Jade was Tori's girlfriend for a few months about 7 years ago." I said. I was a little embarrassed to out Jade like this. She doesn't seem to mind as she keeps her usual blank expression on her face.

"Would you mind enlightening us so more, Miss West?" Ford asks. She doesn't seem to mind Jade being gay, but she trained to hide her emotions, so there's that. Besides, Jade's bi.

"Not at all. Uh, let's see here-"she starts.

Over the next few hours Jade tells them about her relationship with Tori and what had happened all those years ago. The agents took notes and encouraged her to keep going. Riley and I remained silent during this time.

"She was also responsible for killing Cat's older brother, Franco earlier today." Jade finished and took a deep breath. The agents finished their notes and looked up.

"I'm very sorry for what you had to go through and my condolences to your brother, Miss Valentine." Jones said. I nod in reply.

"We'll have to consider putting you and your families in protection until we can apprehend Vega." Pierce stated.

"What about this young lady? We haven't heard her speak yet." Ford said pointing to the discount Goth sitting in front of her. Everyone turned to Riley.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing here anymore." Riley stated. "I was told I was going to help bring Tori down or in if you prefer, but it seems kinda a waste of my time."

"Why say that? Don't you have any information on Vega?" Ford asks confused.

"I've seen her once and it was when she was trying to pancake us with a freaking semi." Riley replies annoyed. She throws Jade a dirty look and Jade shrugs.

"I feel better if Riley's with us to if you don't mind." Jade told the agents.

"Alright. I'll get in touch with Agent Allen and see what he wants to do." Jones stated and stood up and left the conference room.

"Will it just be Jade's and mine's parents or the other's families' as well who go into protect?" I ask.

"Ordinarily it would just be yours and Miss West's, but as Vega has threatened the other families, they too will also be put in protection." Pierce reassures me. I nod slowly. I'm glad. I don't want Andre's grandma getting hurt, she's the only family he's got left.

Jones returns with another man. Instead of a suit, this man is in gear for combat, but isn't fully equipped.

I'm Agent Allen, I'm in charge with protection." He introduces himself in a gruff voice. His appearance makes him intimidating, but he seems nice. Then again, that's what I first thought of Tori when I first met her, and she turned out to be a conniving cunt, so that shows how good I am at thinking people are nice. "Until we officially get you and your families into Witness Protection, you'll all be placed at safe houses in separate locations across California. We won't disclose the location of the other safe houses for safety of the others."

"Well the three of us be together or separate?" Jade asks.

"You'll be together."

"Any other questions?" Jones asks. We exchange glances and shake our heads.

"Ok, ladies follow me please." Allen said and we got up and followed him out of the conference room. I'm feeling a little more confidant now, since we went to the FBI for help.

Allen leads us down to the garage area and we all get in a heavily armored black SUV. Allen and another agent get in the front and drives off, followed by several other SUVs. The convoy gets on the highway back to the heart of LA. One by one, an SUV would peel off from the convoy and get off an exit to lead them to our families. Ours kept going. We follow the highway for a few more hours.

We get off the highway and go down a street in east LA. They drive us to an apartment complex and park the SUV in a secluded parking lot. We get out and the agents lead us into the apartment and we are lead down the hall and to the staircases. We climb up to the top floor before the roof and go down the hall and go inside a room.

It's the traditional studio apartment. Not very secure. I look back at the agents.

"Uh, it's a studio, not a safe house."

"Safe houses are supposed to blend in with the surroundings as to not look suspicious." Allen replies. He then opens a door and shows an office with a lot of tech. PCs, laptops, tablets, maps, and all sorts of stuff was inside the room. He closed the door once he saw our impressed looks.

"Oh, I see."

"Nice gear." Jade comments, looking impressed. Allen nodded.

"What happens now?" Riley asks for us.

"We'll have to move the families to their own safe houses now as well, since they are targets of Vega." Allen explains.

"Are we going to be here by ourselves?" Jade asks.

"The house is under constant surveillance, but yes, you'll be alone." Allen explains. "But don't go wandering." He adds.

"Will we know where our families will go?" Cat asks.

"No, for safety reasons." He states.

"That's fine. But what about Beck Oliver and Andre Harris?"

"We'll have security stationed outside their room at the hospital, until we can move them to a safe house as well."

"How about the texts I've received from Tori?" Jade asks as Allen is about to leave. He turns around, with a confused look.

"You've been receiving texts from her?"

"Yeah since all this started." Jade explains.

"Hand me your phone, we might be able to get a trace on the number she's texted you with." Allen says, holding his hand out. Jade produced her Pear phone and handed it to Allen. "I'll have to take this back to the office so we can ID the number."

"Cool with me." Jade replied. Allen left afterwards and we were left alone. Riley sighed and sat down on the sofa and kicked off her shoes.

"What do they have for food?" she asked from the sofa. Jade went to the tiny kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Not much, some pizza, soda, bread and condiments." She called from the kitchen.

"What type of pizza?" I ask as I sit down on a chair near Riley and take off my shoes as well.

"Cheese with three slices left and supreme that hasn't been touched." Jade called back.

"I'll have one of each." Riley said.

"Me too." I added.

"Sure. Soda is Pepsi and Mountain Dew. Name your poison." Jade said and there was a rustling sound as she grabbed the pizza from the fridge.

"Why would they have poison?" I ask confused.

"It's a figure of speech, fuckhead." Riley snapped.

"Fuck off, I've never heard it before now." I snapped back at her. Riley rolls her eyes and lunges herself on the sofa, taking up most of it. A microwave was started as Jade heated up the pizza.

"What are you guys drinking?" Jade asks again.

"Dew, please." Riley says.

"Pepsi for Cat." I replied.

"I'm coming now." Jade called and entered the living room, holding three large cups of soda in her hands. She held them in a triangle and moved cautiously. She set them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and handed Riley and I our drinks. We all took a long sip of the cooling drink. I was so thirsty and hungry.

"Ah! That hits the spot!" Jade exclaimed as she swigged the rest of her soda.

"Sure does!" Riley says.

"Why don't you bring the soda out here?" I ask. The microwave beeps. Jade smiles and goes back into the kitchen and comes back with the bottles of soda and puts them on the table. She goes back and returns with a large plate of pizza. She organized it so that there was several supreme on the bottom and the three slices of cheese on the top. She placed the plate down on the table along with paper plates and napkins. She handed us a plate and a napkin and we stood around the table and stared at each other. Then, as if struck by lightning, we all rushed for the plate to grab pizza for ourselves. We managed to get the cheese and several slices of supreme and we disbarred and started sucking down the warm food. We moaned as we chewed the pizza.

"Ah, much better!" Riley says as she starts on her second slice of supreme.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in forever!" I reply.

"It's been quite a while." Jade says as she sucks down another slice. Jade sat down next to Riley on the sofa and grabbed a remote on the table next to her and turned the TV on. It was a flat screen TV that had to be 50 inches. Jade started flipping through the channels. The safe house has cable from Cox. For some reason, I find that company name very dirty.

"Oooh, turn on-"I start.

"If you say _My Little Pony_ Cat, I'll strangle you with the pizza!" Jade snarled and Riley burst out laughing, spraying the room with pizza. I look away, scared. Jade eventually stopped on _Jeopardy!_ during the first round. "Ooh, _Jeopardy!_ I like that show."

"I love it, it's a cool game." Riley replies.

"I'm not good at the questions." I say sadly.

"No one is, Cat, don't feel bad." Jade reassured me. I smile and watch the game.

We watch the game to its ending, as we finished our pizza. We occasionally shout out answers to the questions, cheering if we were right, and groaning if we were wrong. The Final Jeopardy question we didn't understand, so we were wrong, big-time.

"That was fun!" I say as Jade turns off the TV as the show's credits rolled.

"Yeah, a real brain teaser." Riley replied.

"I have a headache now from all the fucking thinking that show makes you do." Jade moaned as she massaged her forehead. I chuckle lightly at her comment.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." I announce and get up to go. I find the bathroom eventually and take care of business. I come out of the bathroom and go back to the living room. I find Jade and Riley chatting silently. I move back and stay silent and listen intently, hoping to hear their conversation.

"...she's too smart; she'll have probably ditched that phone by now and they won't be able to find her." Jade was saying to Riley.

"But, they can find her Jade." Riley whispered back.

"They've done a fantastic job at that; they didn't fucking know where Tori was until we told them." Jade replied sarcastically.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Riley said. "We don't have a way to contact her."

"We do. I wrote down her number when she started texting me. I still have the paper."

"How will that help? You said she would've ditched her phone by now."

"I said probably; she'll still have it with her."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's wait for Cat and decide. I have an idea."

"Alright." Riley said and they both sat down again.

"What did you think of the champ?" Jade asked, changing the subject to give them a cover.

"I think she'll kick ass and take names again tomorrow." Riley replied. I decided to announce myself.

"Hi." I said and sat down and took a sip of my soda.

"Hey, Cat. We were talking about the champ on the show. What do you think of her?" Jade asks.

"I think she'll do great; she's pretty smart." I reply. Jade gets up and walks over to me and sits down beside me.

"Cool. Listen, we need to talk and I just want to know one thing first." Jade said as she got serious.

"What's up?" I ask, worried.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I reply, perplexed. Jade sighed and stood up.

"Because, you'll probably hate me for doing this to you." She said simply.

"Jade, what's going on? You're scaring me." I said. I look to Riley, who shrugs.

"This is for your own good, Cat." Jade replied. Before I can say anything, Jade hits me hard across my face and everything goes black.

**Chapter 13. Comment/review plz. OK, does anybody actually like this story? I hate to be picky, but can I at least get a comment or two? I'm straining my brain to think of this stuff and no one says anything, kinda annoying and pointless. Anyway, here's the next one. I'll be bringing this story to a close soon. I've already outlined up to chapter 18.**


	15. Quarry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's, Riley's and Jade's POV when mentioned.**

**Chapter 14**

**Quarry**

**Tori's POV**

_Sunava bitch that hurt!_ I curse mentally as I limp back to my 'house'. As far as I can tell, nothing is broken. I might have a sprain or two. I hurt like a mother. If I'm lucky, I just got bruised badly. I think that's why I'm limping. I had a bloody nose too, which was still dripping. I managed to clean the blood from the semi before I departed. I didn't see what Jade was going to do and I suffered the consequences. She's bold and I need to step up my game to get her.

As I get closer to my 'home' I start to plan my next move. Franco and Jade and Cat were trying to get to the FBI when I intercepted them; there's a chance Jade and Cat will have met with them now. I need to steal some more phones.

I'm passing through a quiet suburb of LA. It's late in the afternoon and evening will be starting soon. I need to get inside a few houses, to take phones. The trick is to sneak into a house that is occupied, preferably with one person, and to take their cell when it's not with them and they're in a different room.

I want to have at least three more phones to use. By doing this, I can text with them at different times and at different locations to attempt to throw the FBI off. I'll need to keep them off as well, checking ever so often for texts.

I enter a few houses through the back and carefully take the first cell I see. I leave as quickly and as quietly as I arrived and head back 'home'. When I get there, I take off all my clothing so I can get a better idea of what happened to me in the accident. I go into the bathroom and take a look at myself I the large mirror.

I'm covered in bruises and I have red marks over my torso. I have a whiplash where my seat belt was and it is really tender there. The whiplash is worse at the shoulder, but it crosses my chest and the valley between my breasts. My nose has stopped dripping now and there is dry blood around my nose and mouth now, but I don't think my nose is broken.

I turn the faucet on and surprisingly, water comes out. I take a handful and gently bring it up to my face and put my hands against my nose and mouth and let the water drip. It stings a bit, but blood washes off and the water turns crimson with the blood as it drips down my face and into the basin. I gingerly put a couple of fingers to my nose and feel it along its sides. It's not broken, cause this would really hurt and it's not swollen. I clean myself up and massage my left leg, which has a nasty bruise on the thigh. I might have this limp for a few days. I'll lay low and nurse myself. I need to be at my best for the war that's about to come.

I dream about Jade and the time we spent together as a brief couple. The dreams bring me happy thoughts as I would see Jade smile and laugh, which she rarely or never did, unless she was alone with someone she cared about. And I was someone she cared about.

**Riley's POV**

We leave the apartment after Jade knocked out and tied up Cat. We leave quickly and try to avoid being seen by anyone. We tried to avoid parked cars, since agents may be in them. We manage to sneak away from the apartment and hail a cab. We take the cab to Beck's place.

It turns out, Beck's place is actually an RV that he calls _The Silver Streak_. And it is a pretty sweet place. Jade tells the cab driver to wait and we go to the small RV that Beck has apparently called home for the past several years.

"Beck lives here?" I ask as we enter the small RV. It looks bigger inside then it does outside. There's an orange couch and a full bed on the left. There's a desk with a chair. This place has it all. A mini-fridge, a microwave, plates, napkins, utensils, the whole nine yards.

"He lived here as long as I've known him and it became a second home for me when we were dating. We've been living here since we got back together. I managed to convince my parents to let me stay until he left prison." Jade explains to me.

"Cool. How'd he come by it?"

"His dad bought it from Fat Biscuit." Jade tells me.

"The rapper who lost all that weight a few years ago?" I clarify.

"That's the one."

"Neat." I say as she starts looking around. I stand and watch her look through the RV, getting increasingly frustrated about something. I want to help, but she won't acknowledge that I'm an extra set of eyes. "Whatcha looking for? Maybe I can help?" I ask her as she starts swearing.

"It's a pair of scissors." Jade mutters without looking at me as she searches the desk drawers.

"Scissors?" I ask confused. "How are scissors going to help us?"

"They're special scissors!" she snaps at me as she slams the last drawer shut. I raise my hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright." I grumble and watch her tear apart the dresser now.

"I know they're here, but where the fuck did I put them?" she asks herself rhetorically.

"Can you at least tell me what they look like so I can help?" I tell her, raising my arms in disbelief.

"Fine, dammit! They're long and silver! A present Cat gave me a few Christmases ago; they're from _The Scissoring_!" She practically shouts at me. I scoff and start laughing. She gives me her death glare, but I close my eyes, as I double up, laughing.

"You're into that dumb movie? It was so bad, it was good!" I choke. I manage to compose myself and wipe tears from my eyes. I stand straight and look at her as she brandishes a silver pair of long scissors and threatens to slice me with them.

"These were actually used as a prop on that movie, so watch it, Newton." She says warningly at me.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop, but you gotta admit Jade, that is fucking hilarious." I say, holding back my laughter. She narrows her eyes at me and moves to leave the RV. I follow her and cough a little from my excessive laughing. We leave the RV and go back to the cab. Jade directs the driver to her parent's house.

We ride in silence and we arrive at her place in a few minutes. Jade and Beck lived close together when they were in high school apparently. Jade pays the driver and we go to her old house. Jade must've moved after I left for San Francisco several years ago.

Jade opens the door with a key and we go inside. As I go into the living room, admiring the place, Jade goes right and goes through a door and comes back a few seconds later.

"Mom's car is in the garage; we can use that." She tells me.

"Cool. What do we need here?" I ask her.

"Makeover," she replies and goes upstairs and I follow her. She leads me down the hall and to a room on the end of the hall. She opens the door and turns on the lights. _This must be her old room._ I think to myself as I enter beside her. The room is completely painted black and the black shades are drawn and very little light comes from behind them. A full mattress with, you guessed it, black sheets is against the wall near the window. Across the bed is a computer desk with a worn out office chair. The floor is clean and the bed made. I notice some dust too. Like no one has been here for a very long time.

"Your parents never took care of it." I say pointedly. She shrugs.

"I never really got along with them as I got older. It's not like I sleep over here with Beck sometimes. Used to but not since high school." She explains.

"That better not be a subtle way of saying this is my fault." I say to her.

"No, idiot. You made my childhood shitty, my parents made living under their roof a living Hell." She retorts, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. What are we here for really?" I ask, cause a makeover is a ridiculous answer.

"I told you, we're here for a makeover." She replies.

"I don't need one, thank you and neither do you, so what gives?"

"After Katelyn dumped me, I started putting streaks of color into my hair. I've since stopped doing that." She explains.

"Ok?" I say, still a little confused.

"Time to bring out the old Jade and put the streaks back in where they belong." She finishes. _Ah, I see. She wants to go back to her glory days, so she'll feel better._

"Ok." I reply. She smirks and grabs a box of colored hair dyes on her dresser and blows the dust off them. The colors are blue, green, and purple. She leaves her room and goes down the hall and goes into the bathroom and I hear the sound of water running. While she does that, I decide to look around her room some more. I got like 8 or so years of catching up to do. I see she has shelves that she probably put up herself. There are three of them. One is short and is the lower of the three; a long shelf is above that one; and above that one is a medium sized shelf. The long shelf has awards and certificates she got while she was in high school. The short shelf is has family photos and they are very dusty. I mean, the dust is caked on the glass. I try wiping it on the one closest to me, but it works to a small degree and gets brown dust on my sleeve. Shit. I look at the picture. It's a picture of Jade's family. Jade must be at least 7 in this picture, because she's smiling and happy and her parents are smiling as well and no one seems to be holding the urge to kill. Her mom is also noticeably pregnant in the picture too. I look at the other one and wipe a bit of the dust off. This one is much more recent. Jade has blue streaks in her hair and she is very pale. Next to her is a young boy. I think that's her younger brother, Ray. I don't remember him that much. He looks a little like Jade and he is smiling and hugging her. Jade has a slight scowl and seems to be trying to fight the urge to strangle Ray. She doesn't seem pleased that he's touching her. I'd wager she's probably 14 or 15 in this picture. I put it back and look up at the shelf above it. It has more pictures too. These pictures are dusty too, but not very dusty. In fact, it looks like they were dusted not too long ago. There are three pictures here. The one on the right is the guy from my nightmare a few days ago. I guess this must be Beck. He's quite an attractive guy. He's smiling into the camera and his hair is all over the place. The picture next to it is Beck and Jade. I guess this is a few years ago, as Jade is no longer pale, but she has green and blue streaks in her hair. Jade actually has a genuine smile on her face and Beck is smiling of course. I smile at how happy Jade is. She got lucky, finding this Beck. I think he's treated her well. The final picture is one that disturbed me a bit. It wasn't a scary picture, it was the fact that it looked like the picture was punched, as it was cracked. It was hard to make out the person in the picture, so I take it and open it up, pulling out the photo for a better look. It's a picture of Jade and Tori. They're both smiling and Jade looks very happy. This must've been when they were dating after Beck disappeared. I replace the photo and the picture on the shelf.

I look at all the items on the shelves and think of what Jade has went through the past few years. A history I know only because of cheap frames. A history she had without me.

**Jade's POV**

I'm working on my streaks in my hair. Despite not doing them in almost 6 years, I still remember what to do. It's second nature to me. I've done it so many times, that it's natural to me. I put the purple streaks into my bangs and the sides of my face. The green and blue streaks I put on the ends of my hair around my shoulders and on my back as well.

I loved doing my hair in streaks like this. In a way, it helped me stay connected with my girly side after I was dumped by Katelyn. I never admitted it to anyone, even Beck the real reason I started doing this to my hair. The obvious rebellious personality in me was one, but to stay in touch with my girly side was the real reason and the rebellious one was a cover. I had a lot of fun doing my hair in curls and braids and all sorts of things when I was little. Old habits die hard I guess.

As I do my streaks, I am all of the sudden hit by memories. They were various, random memories. Some of them I was indifferent to, others hurt me, and others made me smirk a little. I don't know why I was hit by these memories. I guess streaking my hair for the first time in years must've sparked that or something, I don't know. Weird things can cause memories to happen. I don't understand that one bit.

Like I said, the memories were various and random. I focused on ones that I liked a lot. I focus on memories like, meeting Beck, becoming his girlfriend, being accepted into HA, fucking Beck for the first time (not a good time to get horny now Jade), and a lot more. As I focus, the memories become more recent, with Tori in them and my time as her girlfriend. Most of them are the fucking memories (_really_ not a good time, Jade).

I finish my streaks and now I need to let them dry. I always air-dried them, it made them last longer than blow-drying them. I leave the bathroom and go back into my bedroom, where Riley is still looking around.

"See anything you like?" I announce myself and she jumps a little and turns around to look at my hair. I think she was looking at my photos. I walk past her and look at them. I see she tried to clean the family photos. I stopped tending to those when I was like, 12. I look up and see the photo that I smashed. I don't know why I put it back. It's the one of Tori and I when we were dating. We had it taken in the first month that we were exclusive. I smashed it the first night I came home after the hospital, before the trials began. My parents refused to let me see Beck. I was surprised they let me stay actually. But the moment Beck came home, I was packed and ready to live with him in his RV. We got there and had the fuck of our lives.

"Jade!" Riley shouts. Apparently, she's been trying to get my attention for some time now.

"What?" I say, irritated looking at her.

"Well, why you were daydreaming and eyefucking the picture of your bfs and gfs, I told you your hair looks nice and that we should probably go and find Tori now." Riley says quickly.

"Yeah, right." I reply. I turn off my room lights and leave with Riley. We go downstairs and I look for my mom's car keys. My parents had a little basket in the kitchen, which is adjacent to the garage, where keys were put. The only keys present in that basket were the car keys for mom's car in the garage. I grab them and we go into the garage and I open the large door. Mom's car is a red 2017 Charger. She loves her muscle cars.

"Sweetness!" Riley exclaims as she sees the slick car. She walks up to it and runs her hands across it. "I think I feel it vibrate."

"You will when I power this baby up." I reply, smirking. We both get in and I start the car. Riley squeals with delight as the car vibrates. I chuckle and pull out of the garage and close the door as I'm in the driveway.

"Where do we start to look?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. We can try places she liked to frequent." I reply. She nods in agreement and I pull out of the driveway and start our journey to track down our quarry.

Several hours and no luck later, I park the car in a parking lot and sigh. It's nighttime now and traffic has died down a bit now that rush hour is over.

"I don't know; we tried Karaoke Dokie, the Jet Brews, the malls, Nozu, the movies; she could be anywhere. I'd have thought she would go to one of those places at least once if she wore a disguise. She liked to walk in the parks and she's not there." I moan.

"Yeah, it sucks to be us right now." Riley agrees.

"There's one thing we can do that we haven't tried." I say.

"Let the FBI find her for us and then kick her ass?" Riley replies sarcastically.

"Tori's too smart. I bet they traced that phone and found it abandoned. We need to think beyond the standard procedures of the feds." I retort.

"How will we do that?" Riley asks, seriously.

"Fucked if I know, how 'bout that?" I reply lazily. She shrugs at this.

"Well, we can't stay here with our thumbs up our asses."

"Yeah. Are you getting hungry? All this is making me hungry," I say as my stomach growls.

"Yeah, let's grab a pizza, we can eat it in here." Riley says.

"I thought you were obsessed with this car?" I ask her.

"What gives you that idea?" She asks confused. I huff.

"You practically had an orgasm and were ready to hump this car when you saw it for fuck's sake!" I tell her jokingly. She laughs along with me.

"Maybe, but this car isn't one of the newer Chargers; I want to touch one of those babies." She says.

"Then fuck it?" I ask curiously.

"No, but I'd fuck somebody in it; does that count?"

"Sure."

"Haha whatever; c'mon, let's get some pizza before my stomach kills me." She says. I nod and drive to the nearby pizza parlor and we get a cheese pizza and some bottles of water for us. We take our food and drinks back to the car. As we eat in the back seat, my phone rings with a text message. I figured it be Cat saying how pissed she is at me, but it's a blocked number.

"Who is it?" Riley asks taking a sip of water. I was staring at the screen for some time that it got her attention.

"Tori," I reply and open the message and read it out loud.

_I think we got off on the wrong earlier; meet me at our favorite room, at the place where it all began._

"What does she mean by that?" Riley asks.

"She means our improv teacher, Sikowitz's classroom; it's where we first met, so it holds meaning to her." I reply.

"Shit that girls really hooked onto you." Riley sneers.

"Yep; let's finish and go." I reply. We eat a couple more slices of pizza and down a couple of bottles of water and climb back to the front of the car. I start her up and pull out and head towards Hollywood Arts, the place where it all began.

**Chapter 14. Comment/review plz. Reviews and comments encourage me to write quicker and update more. Pretty please? I'll be your best friend!**


	16. Burning Desire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Cat's POV.**

**Chapter 15**

**Burning Desire**

I wake up and feel pain. My head hurts and I can't move for some reason. I open my eyes and moan and look around. Jade and Riley are long gone. They must've left after Jade knocked me out. The bitch, I'll get her for this.

I try to stand, but I can't move my legs. I try to lift an arm, but can't either.

"What the fuck, man?" I mutter as I look down. _That bitch!_ I curse mentally as I see that I have been tied up to a chair by duct tape. My wrists were trapped on the arms and I looked down to see my ankles trapped to the front legs. "Dammit!" _I gotta get out of this. Jade probably did this and would've made it easy for me to escape. That is if she wanted me to._

I look around for something sharp to cut the tape with. Nothing whatsoever. Shit. I try to wiggle my wrists around to see how much room they have to move. Surprisingly, there's some room to move, but it'll take me forever to wriggle them out. If I'm lucky, I can probably wear out the duct tape.

I start to work immediately. I twist my wrists and pull on them and occasionally push on them. While it works, it is barely noticeable and it tires me easily. The addition of me just waking up from unconsciousness adds insult to injury. Plus, I'm not strong like Jade. I'm still very petite. I've grown a little bit since high school, but not much. I'm called Li'l Red by everyone for a reason.

I take my fourth break from trying to free myself and take deep breaths. I'm starting to sweat now. I think my arms are starting to sweat too. That gives me an idea. If I can exert myself more and cause my arms to sweat, I can probably free my wrists faster.

"Ok, Cat, you can do this." I tell myself and I take a few quick breaths. Then with a grunt I start to twist my wrists faster and push and pull more erratically. It tires me, but I force myself to keep going. My arms are soon sweaty and my muscles are screaming in pain, begging me to stop. I think I hear a voice in the back of my head telling me to stop, but I ignore it can keep at it.

What I didn't anticipate was that my erratic movements were causing the chair to sway a bit and as I started wriggling faster than before, the chair tipped and I fell to my left and groan as I collide with the floor. I put my left hand to my forehead and rub it. I then open my eyes. _Wait, wha?_ I look and see that the arm snapped when I landed on it and it freed my left arm. Smiling, I take my trapped wrist to my other one and I start to rip at the duct tape. I manage to rip it and pull it off, freeing my left arm completely.

"Yes!" I say triumphantly and I free my right arm and start to work on my legs. It's a little awkward, since I'm still on my side and I can't get up without freeing my legs. I manage to break the tape on my ankles and I stand up. "I did it!" I cheer and collapse, panting. I pull out my phone and was about to text Jade, when I remembered that the FBI still has her phone.

"Shit! I don't have Riley's number." I groan as I stand up again and I grab a cup of soda and down it. The liquid is warm now and almost flat, but it still quenches my thirst. I put the cup down and I look for my shoes. I find them and put them on. _Where do I go? Who do I talk to? I have to stop Jade, but I don't know how._ I think as I sit on the sofa, putting my head in my hands and sighing. I wonder if I can call my parents. No, they'll be in a safe house now. Fuck! Who else to call?

Andre.

Yes! I can call Andre. He'll know what to do; he's smart. I need to talk to him anyways. I pull out my phone again and dial his number. He picks up after a few rings.

"Cat?" his voice asked from the receiver.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" I ask sweetly.

"A little better actually' the docs tell me, that I'll make a full recovery and that I can leave here soon. I'll be in a wheelchair for a few days, but they'll want me to start to walk again on crutches." He explains, happily.

"Oh, that's terrific news, baby!" I say happily. _About fucking time there was good news._ I add to myself mentally.

"Yup; hey why don't you come over? We can grab a bite to eat at Nozu if you want." He suggests.

"I'm game, I'm on my way." I say.

"Ok. Love you, baby."

"Love you too. Bye." I say and hang up. I get up and leave the safe house.

Allen must have been joking about constant surveillance, because I come across no FBI agents as I leave the apartment building. If there were security cameras, I didn't see any. Whatever. Point is, I'm out of that place and I'm walking to the hospital. The apartment is actually a couple streets away from LA General. They must've chosen this place in case of medical emergencies.

I arrive at the hospital in fifteen minutes and go up to Andre's and Beck's room. I walk inside and see Andre is up and getting dressed and Beck is still comatose. Andre looks up when he hears the door open and he smiles weakly when he sees me. His left arm is in a sling, so he's dressing himself one-handed and he can't stand up. No nurses are here to help, so I think he wants to do it by himself.

"Hey you." He greets. I smile and practically run to him. I pounce him and hug him tightly and start to cry. "Whoa, Cat; you're killing me." I loosen my grip on him.

"I-I'm s-sorry, baby; I'm j-just s-so glad that you're ok." I whimper into his shoulder. He rubs my back and it calms me.

"I'll be fine, babe; don't worry." He replies soothingly. I nod my head vigorously and pull back and kiss him hard on the lips. He responds swiftly and deepens the kiss. Oh, how I've missed his lips. He's an amazing kisser. We break apart after several seconds for a breather.

"I've missed you." I tell him.

"I've missed you too." He replies with a smile. "Now, help me outta here please." He says. I help him get into his wheelchair, which was a little challenging, but I manage to help him in it. We leave the room and go downstairs to pay the bill. _Shit, this is gonna hurt._

The bill wasn't too bad, but still, c'mon! The insurance covered the majority of it, but not enough that we paid a hefty amount. We leave the hospital, groaning from the bill and I realize, we don't have a ride. _Oops. Forgot something._

"What's wrong, honey?" Andre asked confused.

"I don't have a ride." I say and pull out my phone and look through my contacts.

"How'd you get here?" he asked even more confused.

"Walked; I'll explain later." I reply and he shrugs.

"Damn right you will." He grumbles. I roll my eyes and kept looking for someone who can give us a ride. I see a name I haven't seen in forever; Erwin Sikowitz. I wonder if he'll help me. "Who are you calling?"

"Sikowitz." I answer as I dial his number and put the phone to my ear.

"Erwin? Haven't seen him since we graduated."

"I know, I'll see if he can help, now shush." I order as the line picks up.

"Hello?" Erwin's voice came from the receiver.

"Mr. Sikowitz? It's Cat." I greet.

"Cat? Oh, hi! How are you? Haven't seen you in forever." Erwin replies.

"I'm fine; I just need your help with something really small." I answer. The line is silent. "You there?"

"I'm here; uh, does this have anything to do with Tori maybe?" he replies in a quiet voice. Erwin became depressed and upset when he learned what Tori did. He was even worse than when that woman with the neck sores with the cat left him. Beck, Andre, and I had to finish high school after we got out of prison and we still had Erwin as our teacher; we would hear him sometimes mutter to himself that it was his fault for not seeing through Tori's façade. We felt bad for the poor guy. He has been acting for a very long time and has been spreading his knowledge at HA for years. The fact that Tori was hiding her true colors from everybody, especially him is scary.

"No, Andre and I just need a ride." I reply.

"What about your friends and family?" he asks.

"They're at safe houses because of Tori and I can't have any contact with them." I reply.

"Alright. Where are you kids at?" He replies.

"We're at LA General in the parking lot." I tell him.

"Ok, give me a half hour. I'll come get you." He replies and hangs up.

"He's on his way; he'll be here in a half hour." I tell Andre.

"Ok." He replies. We go to a nearby bench and I sit down and he rolls next to me. I sigh heavily and put my head on my hands and just stare out at the parking lot. Andre stares out at the parking lot too. We both just sit and watch as cars leave, people running in and out in certain emotional states, ambulances rushing in and leaving in a heartbeat after the patients are taken in. We just sit and wait for Erwin to arrive and help us. I wish I was talking to him under better circumstances. Another thing to blame on Tori. She knows how to ruin people's lives.

I look over at my fiancée next to me and take in his appearance. His face is cut and bruised, his left arm is in a cast and he has stitches on his face and he's in a wheelchair. He looks so broken and in so much pain, that I actually envy Beck for being in a coma and not able to see this or feel his own pain. I know what Jade is going through now, but my pain is nothing in comparison to hers. It still brings tears to my eyes. Andre looks at me, worried.

"Cat, are you ok?" He asks softly and puts his right hand on my arm. I cry silently and put my head on his shoulder. I hear him grunt a little and lift my head immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot…your shoulder." I moan as he gently massages his left shoulder.

"You're fine." He admits and I put my head back, a little more gently this time. He places a soft kiss on my head and he lies his head on top of mine. "We're gonna get through this, Cat."

"I know, but I'm so scared, Dre." I whimper, wiping my eyes.

"I am too." He says slowly. A few moments later, a car pulls up and stops in front of us. We raise our heads to see the driver. The driver gets out and we see Erwin Sikowitz for the first time since we graduated from HA. I leap up immediately and rush up to embrace him. I almost tackle him as he comes around the car.

"Oof! Easy, Cat." He says and he hugs me back. "You're squeezing too hard." He adds with a moan and I let him go.

"Sorry, it's just so good to see you." I say to him with a smile. He smiles back. He's still dressed as a hippie and his hair is shorter and thinner than it was when I last saw him. I think he's lost some more. Andre rolls up to us and he and Erwin shake hands.

"How are you doing, Andre? Besides the obvious that is." Erwin asks, pointing to Andre's arm and wheelchair with a slight chuckle.

"I'm doing well, surprisingly; how have you been, Erwin?" Andre replies, chuckling as well. Sikowitz asked us to call him by his first name after we graduated. It's kinda weird to me. I still address him as Sikowitz and Mr. Sikowitz. I usually refer him by his first name, but not when he's present.

"That's good; so, uh, shall we get going?" Erwin says. Andre and I nod. We help Andre into the back seat and his wheelchair is folded and put into the trunk. Erwin and I get into the car and we buckle our belts. "So, ah, where am I taking you? Home I imagine?"

"No, we don't think our houses are safe; could you take us to Beck's RV?" Andre replies. Erwin looks at Andre through the rearview mirror.

"If you think that's safe, sure; but you'll have to direct me." He replies.

"That won't be a problem." I tell him and he nods and drives off and I start to direct him to Beck's place.

"How's Jade doing? She must be going through a lot these past couple of weeks, what with Beck in a coma and Tori on the loose." Erwin says after a few minutes of me just directing him.

"Yeah, she's really upset and depressed; this all hit her hard." Andre replies.

"I've visited Beck once, but I think you were still in a mild coma." Erwin says.

"If it was between my surgery and a couple days ago, yeah." Andre replies.

"Did the docs say anything about him before I came earlier?" I ask Andre as I tell Erwin to turn left at the intersection we were approaching.

"Same as it's been; not sure when or if he'll awaken. He just seems to be in a deep sleep, like Sleeping Beauty." Erwin shakes his head.

"Such a tragic thing to happen; I hope Tori gets caught soon." Erwin mutters.

"Beck's tough; he'll pull through." I tell him and he nods.

We arrive at Beck's RV. Erwin parks along the sidewalk and he grabs Andre's wheelchair from the trunk and opens it and helps me getting Andre into it.

"Ugh, thanks." Andre mutters as we sit him in it. Erwin and I straighten up.

"Do you kids need anything else? I can help if need be." Erwin asks.

"No, Erwin, we're good; you've done enough already." Andre replies.

"Are you sure?" Erwin asks a little more serious this time.

"We're sure; thank you." I say and give him a little hug and he shakes Andre's hand again he leaves, waving goodbye.

"I think he's looking pretty good." Andre says as soon as Erwin's car disappeared from our sight.

"Yeah, I think he's getting balder though." I reply.

"He definitely is."

"That must suck." I say sadly and we go to the RV. Interestingly, the door is unlocked. I let Andre know quietly. He looks around and points to a rock that was big enough to knock someone out, but small enough for me to use. I quietly go to grab it. I go back to the door and open it and rush in only to find the RV-

"Empty!" I called out to Andre. The RV is empty of people. It looks a little ransacked, like someone was looking for something. I wonder if they found it.

"Is everything alright in there?" Andre calls me from outside.

"The place is ransacked; I'm looking to see if anything was stolen." I shout back.

"Be careful!" He shouts. I nod silently and look around. The person who did this wasn't too desperate to find whatever they were looking for as the place is still a little tidy, just needs a quick clean. I look through some stuff and then I see it. A clear, plastic box on the floor. I pick it up and recognize it immediately.

It was the box that held those scissors from Jade's favorite movie! I gave those to her for Christmas several years ago! But the scissors were gone. That and the door being unlocked, shows that Jade must've come here with Riley for these scissors. She always found them special. _Better look out, Tori!_ I smile and put the empty box on the bed and leave the RV. Andre sees my smile and gives me a confused look.

"Sup?" he asks.

"Jade forgot to lock the door; she took her _Scissoring_ scissors. I think she's going to use them on Tori." I chuckle. Andre chuckles a little, but he's nervous. He always found Jade's fascination with scissors to be disturbing. I agree with him, but this time it's cute, as Jade is going to use her favorite thing against Tori and that makes me happy. The bitch deserves to suffer!

"Huh, ok?" he says, raising his arms in confusion.

"Whatever, point is, we can stay here for now." I say.

"You still want to do Nozu?" he asks.

"Maybe later, I'm not really hungry at the moment." I reply.

"Well, I am; so help me inside so I can eat!" he demands. I help him get inside the RV and help him sit down on the couch. I bring the wheelchair in and close the door behind me and lock it. I go to the fridge and open it. I see boxes of food from Nozu. _How convenient._ I think as I take out the boxes.

"Well, how about Nozu leftovers?" I say, showing him the boxes. He laughs a little.

"Why not?" he replies. I heat the food inside up and dish it out for us. There's sushi, pork, and beef, and fried rice. I pop in a movie for us to watch while we eat, with me on the floor in front of him. It's a comedy that the gang always watched when Tori held movie nights, before she-

"Cat, are you ok, baby?" Andre asks. I turn to him and he gasps.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?" he asks softly. _I'm crying and didn't know? Dammit! This sucks ass!_ I cry so more and I wail a little bit. Andre reaches out and pulls me in for a hug from the couch and I just bawl.

"It's this movie; we watched it a lot as a gang when Tori held movie nights at her place." I moan. "This movie reminded me of the fun times we had and how all that is gone because of her!"

"Shh, its ok Cat." He tries to soothe me but it doesn't work.

"But it's not ok, baby! It's not ok and it never will be ok until she's gone!" I wail.

"Hey if Jade has those scissors she likes, Tori doesn't stand a chance against Jade; plus Riley's there for her." He assures me.

"But, I want to help; I think that's why Jade knocked me out and tied me up." I moan.

"No, she did it to protect you."

"Not just me." I reply. _The time has come to tell him._

"She did it for me as well."

"No no, I meant by not _just_ me." I say, turning around to look at him. He gives me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. I sigh and look into his big brown eyes.

"Andre, I'm pregnant." I say softly and I hope he didn't hear me. But he did. The color drains from his face, well what's left of it since he's still pale, and his confusion is replaced with shock as the realization hits him.

"You're pregnant." He repeats as if he never heard the word before. "How long?"

"A month. They're dizygotic twins, Andre." I tell him. His shock doubles and he coughs.

"Twins?!" he says in a whisper. I nod. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you're happy at least." I suggest annoyed.

"I am happy! I'm just shocked that your pregnant, that's all!" he says defensively.

"I guess that my babies mean more to Jade than her own does." I whine.

"I can't believe she would do that." Andre says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You have a lot to fight for; you're having twins and you're going to be married soon; she should've let you stay with her to fight Tori." He explains.

"She has a lot to fight for too and she's lost so much that she can't stand to lose someone else and she decided that she wouldn't want to lose me, so she protected me." I reply.

"Don't defend her."

"I'm agreeing with her!" I say exasperated.

"What happened to the peppy little girl I fell in love with? She had a can-do attitude and would do anything for her friends. Where's she at?" he asks in a serious tone so I know he's not joking.

"I'm here, Dre; I never left. I want to stop Tori. I have this…this sensation, a burning sensation to hurt her and make her suffer. She took my brother from me and he was cured just over a year ago. I want to stop her, but Jade is protecting me to make sure nothing happens to us. She is sharing my burning sensation to stop Tori by doing this for all of us, not just herself." I say to him and I meant every word. I want to stop Tori as much as the next person, but Jade is protecting me from her and I can't let her worry about me by getting in the way. Andre sighs and ponders for a moment.

"You're right Cat. I too, have that same sensation. It's at the pit of my stomach and I can't fill it with food or drink and it doesn't go away. I don't know what to do." He says after a while.

"We trust Jade to do the right thing for us and hope for the best." I tell him.

"I hope you're right, Cat; it's all on Jade and Riley now." He says quietly and I nod. I move forward and weep his lips into a warm kiss. He kisses me back with equal fervor and he deepens it. I shove my tongue in his mouth and explore it just as he does it to me. He then pulls me up and on top of him, our lips in constant contact. His free hand moves down to squeeze my ass. I squeak and break the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, your arm and all?" I ask him in a low voice. He nods and he brings his arm up again and undoes the strap on the sling and slides it off and groans.

"I have enough painkillers in me for this," he grunts and I giggle and bring my lips back to his.

Our clothes slowly come off. Well, I take mine off easily, it's hard for him with his arm and legs, but we manage to get them off and we are pressed against each other naked.

"Let's not tell Jade and Beck that we had sex on their couch; they won't like that." I say in a sultry voice.

"Why? They've probably have done it a million times on the couch." He points out and I nod and giggle. I kiss him again and moan when he enters me.

"You don't have to if it hurts." I tell him as he starts to push in and out at a slow pace. I'm down for fucking my fiancée, but I don't want him to be in pain.

"The adrenaline rush has made it easier with the painkillers." He replies. As if to demonstrate, he suddenly and swiftly flips us so that he's on top of me. I squeal in shock and delight at this sudden move. He groans again and puts weight on his right arm and lets his left arm stretch behind him. I give him a concerned look, but he gives me his bad boy smirk and enters me again and starts thrusting a little quicker than before. I moan as he increases tempo and close my eyes as he pleases me. He grunts in pain every so often, but I think it encourages him to go faster. I notice this and open my eyes in time for him to hit my G spot and I groan as he keeps going.

"If it's hurting you, stop." I whimper as he grunts again.

"No way, man!" he growls and he goes faster, causing me to moan more. _I need to make him finish before this hurts him badly._

I wrap my arms around his waist and put my hands on his thighs and squeeze. This makes it more comfortable for him and he continues.

'Fuck, Andre! Harder!" I groan.

"Say my name baby." He whispers into my ear.

"Andre…" I whisper sensually to him and he reaches his climax as I do and we groan from our orgasms. He rolls off me and I cuddle into him and kiss him. "That was good, baby."

"Do you mind waiting until I'm fully healed to do that again?" he groans as he grimaces.

"No I don't mind. I love you so much." I reply.

"I love you so much too." He says and we kiss again and drift off to sleep in each other's arms inside _The Silver Streak._ This RV is like a sex charm or something.

**Chapter 15. Comment/review plz. 9 chapters left. But, it gets really good! Originally, I wasn't going to have Cat and Andre have sex, but then I went 'why not?' and here it is.**


	17. Compromised

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Riley's POV.**

**Chapter 16**

**Compromised**

"Where are we going?" I ask the Goth next to me as she drives towards Hollywood.

"We're meeting Tori at HA." She replies monotonously.

"What's HA?"

"Hollywood Arts; it's the school Tori and I attended." Jade explained in a bored voice.

"Is it significant to you?" I ask curiously. _I mean, really. A fucking school to meet at? How lame._

"It's where we met." Jade says. "She accidentally spilled coffee on Beck on her first day and I mistook it for flirting with him. She spilled her coffee in Mr. Sikowitz's room, our improv teacher and that's when I first met her." _I still think its lame._

"I guess, that's where we're going then?" I ask her.

"Yes, it's important to her and it's important to me."

"I understand for her, but why you?"

"I met the first girl who truly loved me." Jade said quietly. I guess she's a little embarrassed about admitting that. _She wasn't the first girl who truly loved you, Jade. I loved you, I still do. And I don't know what to do about it._

"Jade I think I should-"I start.

"Save it for later, we're here." Jade interjected and she pulled into a parking lot. I looked at the school that was on our right. It was pretty big. It was mostly beige in color, but it had many other colors on it. There was a couple of buildings. It was a nice looking school.

"Wow. You went here?" I ask in disbelief as we got out of the car.

"Yup. This way." She said, leading me towards what I surmised to be the main building. It was larger than the others. We go inside and I had to gasp. This school was simply amazing! The halls had lockers that were decorated, the walls were painted in various colors and drawings. One wall had names of people on it. The top of the wall just beneath the ceiling said this wall was the list of HA laureates. So many names were there. I bet Jade's name is here, but it'll take me a while to find it. She leads me down a hall towards some classrooms. "In here."

We enter a classroom at the end of the hall. The room has no desks, but there's a lot of chairs and a small stage at the front with a whiteboard and TV behind it. Other than that, the class is unoccupied and dark.

"What class is this?" I ask Jade.

"This is the improv class that is taught by Sikowitz." Jade explained. "This is a performing arts school." She added and I nod. After she said this, a window opened and a dark figure stepped in and closed the door. The figure stood straight and looked at us.

"Oh, I thought I was early; guess not." Tori said as she took off her hood. Now that I'm closer to her, I can see that she looks similar to the picture I saw in Jade's old room. Her face is a little sunken and she looks skinny too. Her nose is a little swollen; she must've hurt it in the accident earlier today.

"I'm here, what do you want, Tori." Jade says to the newcomer, folding her arms across her chest impatiently. Tori ignores her and stares at me.

"Who the fuck is this and why is she failing to imitate your looks?" Tori says, pointing at me lazily. I roll my eyes.

"I'm Riley, and I'm here to kick your skinny ass, bitch." I snarl at her. Tori raises her eyebrows skeptically.

"You and what army?" she sneered.

"This army!" Jade snapped, referring to us. Tori looked at the two of us, with a curious look.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone, Jade." Tori said.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, sweetheart." Jade snapped.

"I'm not." Tori said incredulously. "I actually wanted to talk to you." She sounds sincere, then again, we're in an improv classroom at the moment, so…

"Don't trust her Jade." I told the woman next to me. Tori looked at me.

"I know her better than you do, nub." Tori retorted.

"Oh no you don't; I'm her childhood arch nemesis." I replied, cockily.

"So you're the one who ruined her childhood?" Tori accused.

"I'm not proud of it." I admit. I look at Jade from the corner of my eye, and she is looking ready for a fight.

"It's kinda late to apologize now." Tori said.

"Sometimes, it's never too late to do anything." I reply.

**No One's POV**

"ENOUGH TALK!" Jade roared. Tori and Riley look at the Goth, who quickly pulls out her _Scissoring_ scissors and throws them at Tori with deadly precision. Tori manages to dodge the scissors, which embed themselves in a bulletin board behind Tori. Tori stares at where they landed and turns in time to get punched in the face by Jade.

Tori quickly composed herself and started to defend herself against Jade's onslaught. Jade continued to punch at Tori, who would occasionally dodge or counter an attack, but didn't get a chance to lay one on Jade.

Tori kicked Jade in the stomach, causing her to double forward and groan. Tori kicked her in the face, sending her to the ground. Riley take this opportunity to attack and she shoves into Tori and slam her against the wall. She groans and starts to fight. Riley try to get her hands around her petite throat, but she's too fast and she slaps Riley a couple times to disorient her.

Jade regains herself and grabs Tori after she throws Riley off her. Jade smashes Tori's head through the windows, causing Tori to shriek and groan each time she went through one.

Tori manages to take hold outside to keep herself from being pulled back in. She strains to reach for a shard of glass on the ground, but Jade pulls her back in. Tori manages to take a shard from a broken window sill and turns to start slicing Jade's arms.

"OW!" Jade yelled as Tori cut her arm. Jade puts her hand on the cut and looks at Tori, who poses herself to attack with the shard of glass as a makeshift knife.

Riley throws a chair at Tori, who sees it coming at her but not in enough time to dodge it at it glances off her raised arms and she stumbles. Riley runs at her and jumps in the air and punches Tori on the head as she stands up, knocking her to the floor again with a groan. Riley lifts Tori's head and puts it in a headlock, but Tori stabs Riley in the shoulder with the glass shard.

"AHH!" Riley shouts, as she lets go of Tori and tries to reach for the glass embedded in her shoulder, causing her great pain. Tori stands again and grabs another shard of glass to attack Riley with as she is distracted with the one in her shoulder. Tori turns and sees Jade with a chair, ready to hit her over the head with it. Tori smiles and drops the shard she was holding and takes off her sweater.

"C'mon, Jadey; let's dance baby!" Tori taunts Jade. Jade growls and charges Tori, swinging the chair. Tori manages to dodge every swing and gets behind Jade and bear hugs her, lifting her off the ground slightly. Jade lifts her legs, making her too heavy for Tori to carry, who puts her down with a grunt and Jade uses this to straighten up and throw Tori over her shoulder, on the hard floor in front of them. Tori groans in pain and is disabled. Jade goes to Riley and pulls out the shard of glass in her shoulder, causing her to give a bloodcurdling scream. Jade and Riley turn to Tori as she stands up.

All three girls stare, panting and sweaty. Tori looks between Jade and Riley, waiting for them to strike. Jade and Riley yelled and charged at Tori together. Tori, anticipating this ducked their reaching arms and grabbed their throats when she stood up. Jade and Riley grabbed at Tori's hands. Wasting no time, Tori started to choke them, but she would lose her grip easily as she wasn't strong enough. Instead, she pushed them backwards and through the windows, knocking them to the ground. Jade however, managed to hold onto Tori and she came through with them, landing on top of Jade, who shoves her off. The girls stand up, cutting themselves on the bushes and glasses.

Tori ran and was pursued by Jade and Riley. Tori led them to the Asphalt Café. Tori went to the center of the café and turned around to face the others. Riley went first and charged Tori, who sidestepped and tripped her. Riley landed on the ground hard, cutting her mouth. Jade ran to Tori and punched her in the chest and kicked her in the back of the legs, sending Tori to the ground. Jade then kneed Tori in the face, breaking her nose and causing blood to splatter as she fell backwards, clutching her nose.

"ARGH!" Tori groaned, holding her busted nose. She tried to stand, but Jade kicked her in the side, knocking her on her stomach and Tori started crawling and turned around to kick Jade with both feet, causing her to stumble. Tori got up and was attacked by Riley and the women started trading blows with each other.

Riley started hitting Tori in the side of the face, stunning her and kept hitting her there. Tori showed her back and Riley punched there, with no effect and Tori smashed into her, using her back to hurt Riley. Riley instead caught Tori and lifted her up and threw her. Tori flew briefly and landed on the table nearby. Groaning, she stood up so that she had a higher ground and Riley foolishly ran at her. Tori lashed out with her foot and caught Riley in the face, breaking her nose and sending her to the ground.

Jade regained herself and stood on top of a table too and jumped to each one to reach Tori. She jumped to catch Tori, who jumped off the table and Jade landed on the table and slid off to hit the ground hard.

"UHH!" Jade groaned. Tori looked at the other women and turned to run back to the school. _I need a weapon._ She thought as she rant back. Jade and Riley stood up and started running after Tori.

Tori reached the main building and went inside through the main entrance and ran towards the janitor's closet. She ran inside and looked around. She found a spade and grabs it. She ran back out the closet, to run into Jade and Riley. Tori raised her spade and pointed it at them.

"Game's over, ladies." She taunts.

"You know what they say' it's not over until the fat lady sings'." Jade replies and she charges Tori. Tori starts to slice at Jade, who dodges her. Riley runs past Tori and into the closet. Riley finds a pair of hedge clippers, a large shovel and, surprisingly, a gas powered chainsaw.

"_Texas Chainsaw_, anyone?" she mutters to herself as she grabs the shovel and the chainsaw and leaves the closet.

Jade grabs Tori's wrist holding the spade and punches her in the stomach. Tori doubles up and Jade throws her over her shoulder into the lockers behind them. Tori slams into the lockers with a resounding bang and groans. Jade lets go of her and takes a few steps back, wiping blood from her nose.

Riley reappears and hands Jade the chainsaw. Riley brandishes the shovel using both hands. Jade takes the chainsaw, with glee in her face and she powers it up. The engine roars to life and Jade revs the saw, causing the blades to spin.

Tori steps back from the lockers and moves so that she is in front of the staircase. She holds the spade inversely, so she can perform a downwards stab. She raises her arms to defend herself.

Riley yells and moves at Tori and raises the shovel to bring it down on her. Tori sidesteps and catches the shovel at the head as it smashes the ground where she was earlier. Tori then slashes Riley's arms and is about to stab her throat when she sees the chainsaw coming at her.

Tori lets go of Riley, who drops her shovel to hold her injured arm, and focuses on the chainsaw wielding Jade. Jade spins the blades and starts to slice at her. Tori manages to dodge, but Jade caches her leg and grazes it. Tori screams in pain and clutches at her leg as Jade is about to bring the chainsaw down on her. Tori drops her spade and grabs both of Jade's arms and they fight over control of the chainsaw.

The woman stare each other down as they grunt in exertion of trying to kill the other with the deadly tool. Riley grabs her shovel and charges at the two of them. Tori looks in time and manages to put her foot behind Jade and lets go of the Goth's arms and Jade brings the chainsaw down and it catches the shovel, cutting up the wood of the shaft. Riley and Jade drop their makeshift weapons and turn to see Tori running upstairs with her spade. They grab their weapons and run upstairs after her.

Tori runs down a hallway and looks for a way out. She kicks down a classroom door and sees the window on the other side of the room. A revving sound told her Jade was close. She looked to her right and Jade and Riley were running at her at breakneck speed.

"VEGA!" Jade barked. Tori ran into the classroom and knocked down the students' desks as she ran to the window. Riley and Jade got in and Riley threw her shovel at Tori like a spear. The shovel hits Tori's mid back and knocks her down. "Good one."

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Riley snarls, marching towards Tori. Tori stands up and Riley grabs her and slams her against the wall and starts to strangle her. Tori hits Riley on the head with her spade, distracting Riley. She then stabs Riley with the spade…in the chest, near her heart. The blade almost goes in halfway. Riley gasps, as the blade pierces her. She let's go of Tori's throat and steps back looking down at the spade protruding from her chest.

"What?" Jade asks. Riley turns around and faces Jade, horror on her pale face. What little color is left in her face drains.

"J-jade?" Riley says. Jade looks ready to explode.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screams at the top of her lungs as Riley falls to the ground. Tori looks at the form on the ground in front of her and looks up in time for Jade to grab her. Having ditched the chainsaw, Jade grabs Tori by the throat and lifts her off the ground and smashes her through the window, sending Tori screaming to the ground. The lucky cunt lands on several bushes, but got cut by the glass badly. She lays there, incapacitated.

Jade leaves the window and goes to Riley, who's still on the ground, gasping for breath.

**Riley's POV**

_She stabbed me! That cunt actually stabbed me!_ I look at the blade that's impaled in my chest and turn around to face Jade. Jade screams and drops her chainsaw as I fall to the ground. Jade rushes past me and I think she throws Tori out of the window, as I hear glass breaking and someone screaming in the distance. I'm gasping for breath and I attempt to pull out the blade, but it hurts every time I move it a little bit.

Jade comes to me and lifts my head off the ground and holds me gently. I feel safe in her arms. I groan as she holds me and looks at the spade.

"Riley?" Jade says through tears.

"I'm not dead yet." I groan.

"Not a good time to crack one." Jade chastises me as tears flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her mascara gets wet and is mixed with her tears.

"Is she dead?" I ask.

"No, she was saved by bushes, but she got cut pretty badly by the glass and is down for the moment."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her and end this." I tell her.

"No, I'm not leaving you Riley and you aren't leaving me." Jade whimpers, as her tears splash down on my face.

"I was compromised. I thought I could take her, I was wrong." I add.

"Don't let that get to you; we're all compromised."

"I should've been more careful; especially after what you've told me about her." I said.

"It's ok." She says.

"I'm clocking outta here, Jade." I tell her. My breathing becomes shallow and I gasp for breath more and more.

"No no no no no, you're gonna be fine; helps on the way right now." She tells me.

"You're a terrible liar." I groan. She laughs a little at this.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything, just tell me what you need from me?" she says. She's being earnest right now. She wants to make sure I die peacefully.

"I n-need y-you t-to s-satisfy m-my condition." I gasp out.

"Name it' I'll do anything, Rye." She says, crying more. _She called me Rye. She hasn't called me that since we were children._

"I need t-to tell you s-something f-first." I say. _Here goes nothing._

"What?" Jade says, desperation in her voice.

"I-I-I l-love you, Jade." I say.

"What do you mean?" she moans.

"I m-mean t-that I love you. I've a-always l-loved you; e-ever since I first looked upon you… I've loved you, Jade." I explain to her.

"W-what?" she whispers.

"I f-fell in love with you." I add for more emphasis.

"You love me?" she asks. I nod vigorously, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Now..."I start.

"What's your condition; name it and I'll do it." Jade says desperately. I open my eyes again and look in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"K-kiss m-me." I say. Jade looks a little surprised, but she starts to lean in towards me. I lean in a bit, but she does all the work. She gets closer to me and our lips connect.

The kiss was…perfect. Like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders and I couldn't have a care in the world. Our lips moved in sync as we deepened the kiss. I ran my hand through her hair and her colorful streaks. Jade put her hand on my cheek as the kiss heated up. I open my mouth and push my tongue out and ask for entrance to her mouth. She opens her mouth and my tongue goes in to explore as hers comes into mine to do the same.

We split apart after a long time to breathe. I look into Jade's eyes lovingly.

"I love you." I groan as I feel weak all around my body.

"I love you, too and I'm sorry I didn't know it earlier." Jade replies.

"Don't be sorry; I was too afraid to act upon it. I'm sorry for making your childhood terrible."

"You didn't, I actually had fun, but I didn't want to admit it." Jade says.

"Liar…" I groan. "Take her out for me…"

"I will."

"I-I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you." I say one last time, before everything goes black and the last thing I ever see is Jade's eyes.

**Chapter 16. Comment/review plz. Betcha never saw that coming! What did you think of Riley's death? Very tragic.**


	18. Day of Reckoning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 17**

**Day of Reckoning**

"Riley?" I say, looking at the woman in my arms. She doesn't move. "Riley? This isn't funny! Riley!?" I put my hand on her throat where her pulse point is, and I feel nothing. I look at her face and I put my hand under her nostrils and felt nothing. I look into her eyes and they are vacant and expressionless. _No no no! _"RILEY!" I shout at her. I get in her face. "RRRILLLEEEEEYYY!" I shout at the top of my lungs, spraying her with a little spit. She doesn't move or blink. _This can't be happening!_ "Riley! You've got stop with the jokes; this isn't funny!"

_**This isn't a joke, Jade; this is real.**_

_No, it can't be! I refuse to believe that!_

_**She's dead, Jade; let her go.**_

___NOOO!_

_**Screaming at her corpse won't solve anything. Tori's still out there.**_

___DON'T CALL HER A CORPSE!_

_**Fine, her body then. Quit screaming at her body.**_

_ Don't tell me what to do!_

_**Jade, please-**_

"NO! This can't be real!" I shout and start to sob and wail as I hold onto Riley's limp form not wanting to lose her. "Don't leave me! I need you!" I wail. Obviously she won't move, since she's dead. But still…

"I love you, Riley." I whimper. I gently close her vacant eyes and her slightly opened mouth. I lay her down and eye the spade in her chest. With a growl, I pull at the spade until it comes free. I throw the spade away. I take her hands and intertwine her fingers over her stomach. I go through her pockets and find her Pear Phone 7 and pocket it for later use. I stand up and step back a bit, only to fall to my knees and break down again. I cry and wail at my friend's death. I then remember why I'm here and who did this to her. That reminder fills me with a rage unlike any I've had before. A powerful fire is in the pit of my stomach that can't be put out unless I do this one thing. _I need to stop Tori Vega at all costs._ I then take a deep breath and unleash it into a powerful war cry-

"**VEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I roar at the top of my lungs and I hold the last syllable until my throat starts to hurt.

I leap to my feet and run to the broken window where I threw Tori out and look down. I see Tori is up and limping/running away from me. She stops briefly to look up at me but she resumes her flight.

"You won't get that far!" I shout at her, vowing vengeance upon her so dead ass.

"Fuck you, cunt!" she shouts back.

I look back and spot the bloody spade on the floor on the opposite end of the classroom. I run to grab it and go to the window and jump out. I land on the bushes where Tori landed and I cut myself on the glass shards caught in the bushes' branches and leaves, but I don't care. I climb off the bushes and spot Tori still fleeing. I'm about to pursue, when I remember that my _Scissoring_ scissors are still in Sikowitz's classroom. I growl and run around to grab them. I enter his class through the window, snatch them and climb back out of the window and run back to the where I originally was. Tori has a good head start on me. I start running towards her at breakneck speeds.

Tori is crossing the street and is heading towards the nearby woods. The trees are large and if she goes in there, it'll be almost impossible to catch her without a flashlight to guide me. The adrenaline rush gives me greater speed as I rush to chase her down.

Tori reaches the woods and turns around to see me, closing in on her fast.

"Let's see how much you like the dark!" she shouts at me as she enters the woods and vanishes from my sight.

I reach the woods and stop to take a breather. As I look around, the only thing I can here is my heavy breathing and my heart pounding in my ears. I take out Riley's Pear phone and turn on the light app and soon I can see around me in the thick woods. I look down and see a small, but noticeable trail of blood. She's bleeding profusely if she's leaving that kind of trail. I smile devilishly as I follow the trail.

Tori is being very quiet and I still can only hear my heartbeat and breathing. As I follow the trail, I notice it getting smaller and less frequent to the point of only mere droplets. It soon stops completely. She must've made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

"Dammit!" I whisper. I look around to see if I can find footprints, but the leaf-covered ground makes it nearly impossible and she hasn't stepped on her own blood to leave footprints.

I hear a twig snap behind me and I turn around in time to dodge Tori swinging with a large branch. The branch snaps as it collides with the tree beside me. I rammed into Tori and lift her up and slam her into a tree behind her. She groans as she makes contact with the thick trunk. I step back and using the spade she killed Riley with, slash her throat. She groans and grasps the small wound I made. It won't kill her, but it hurts like a mother and it allows me complete access to her. She looks up at me, and her eyes practically beg me to end her.

"Ugh, finish it." She moans.

"I won't kill you, but I will make you suffer." I snarl at her, baring my teeth. She slowly stands, still covering her neck and leans against the tree.

"You'll kill me because you want vengeance; you want blood." She says.

"No, I want reckoning. I've long awaited for this day of reckoning. At long last, I will bring an end to this madness you call 'love'." I reply.

"Reckoning or revenge?" she retorts.

"RECKONING!" I roar as I punch her across the face, sending her to the ground. I then proceed to give her the biggest ass-kicking in the history of ass-kickings. I use my feet mostly, kicking her sides, smashing her back or stomach and crushing her hands. She screams in pain as I break her fingers. I stop for a moment for a breather and to stare at my enemy, laying at my feet and slowly trying to crawl away from me. "The pain you're feeling now is a _fraction_ of the pain you caused me 7 fucking years ago, when you broke my heart." I tell her in a deadpan tone to intimidate her.

She continues to crawl away at a snail's pace. I put my foot on her lower back and slam her down. She yells in pain and starts to squirm, to no avail. I then flip her over to see her bloody face. She looks up at me with her puppy dog eyes. I drop the spade and grab her throat and squeeze a little. She groans and tries to fight but her fingers being broken don't help her at all. I slowly lift her up to a standing position, staring her down. Her eyes beg me to asphyxiate her. I growl and lift her into the hair and slam her down. I then kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold. I drop to my knees beside her and scream.

I compose myself and stand up. I go to Riley's phone and I call my mom's phone. _I don't give a shit if there's not to be any contact; I just caught Tori._ Mom answers.

"Jade what is it? You know we're not supposed to be in contact." She whisper-shouts at me.

"Put the agent in charge on the phone now." I reply, deadpan.

"Why?"

"NOW!" I shout.

"Ok, just a minute." She says and I can hear her rushing and talking to people.

"Hello? This is Agent Connors, to whom am I speaking?" a gruff voice answers after a few seconds.

"Cut the formal bullshit and send everyone home; I've got Tori Vega." I reply.

"You've captured Vega? Who is this?" he asks again.

"Jade West." I reply.

"West? You and the others left the safe house!"

"That was like a century ago, where were you guys?" I retort. I hear a groan coming from him.

"Where are you and Vega at?"

"I'm at the woods behind Hollywood Arts high school in Hollywood." I explain.

"Yeah, I know where that is; I'm dispatching a team to your location now." He says and I hear him shouting orders and he hands mom back the phone.

"Jade, sweetie? Is everything ok?" she asks.

"Define 'ok'?" I snap.

"Oh come now, grow up Jade!" she sighs.

"I got Tori and she killed Riley!" I shout. "There? Happy? Everything is just dandy! Let's open a bottle of bubbly to celebrate!"

"Riley's dead? What on earth happened?!"

"That's beside the point right now." I shout.

"Jade, please calm down honey."

"Fuck you!" I shout and hang up the phone. Groaning, I grab Tori by her legs and start dragging her back to school.

When I reach the end of the woods, I lift Tori onto my shoulders and cross the street. I go to the café and I put Tori on one of the tables. I take off my sweater and put it on her backwards, so I can wrap the sleeves around her back and tie her up. I tie her to the table for good measure. I stand back up and I go inside to get Riley. I find her still lying there in the room she died in. She was looking very pale now and the blood on her clothes have coagulated now. I lift her up and carry her bridal-style and walk back downstairs.

By the time I arrive, the feds have arrived, along with my parents. The FBI found Tori and untied her so that they could handcuff her and they put her in the back of a car and drive her off. I walk towards the red and blue lights, still carrying Riley. Her weight is starting to affect me and I need to hurry before I drop her. I carry her to the cars and put her on top of a car hood. People are gathering around me, looking at the deceased, who is practically ready for a funeral. My parents come up behind me and my mom puts a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Jade, sweetie, let's go." She says to me soothingly. I shake my head slowly and I lean down to plant a gentle kiss on Riley's lips and then another on her forehead. I straighten up and I walk. I walk away from the school that caused me so much pain and anguish. I walk away from the place where I lost possibly the one person who could've been the perfect match for me.

I walk back home. As I walk, I'm flooded with memories that I shared with Riley when we were kids. I cry silently as I absentmindedly head back to the _Silver Streak_.

I arrive in what feels like forever. I try the door and it's lock. I remember that I forgot to lock the door, but I didn't bother going back. _So who locked it?_ I take my keys out and unlock the door and walk inside and turn on the lights-

"AHH!" I hear to my left and I jump and look around to see the source. I stare in shock at seeing Andre and Cat lying on the sofa, naked. They scramble to get their clothes back on, but I'm too shocked to notice. I shake my head to clear it and blink several times to confirm this isn't a dream.

Cat is fully dressed now and is helping Andre get dressed. Andre puts his shirt on and a sling for his left arm as Cat puts on his pants for him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I ask dumbly.

"Uh, well you see, Jade-"Andre started.

"We had sex on your couch." Cat whispered. I roll my eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I snap at her.

"I told him we really shouldn't." Cat said. Andre rounded on her.

"What? No, you said that we shouldn't tell Jade that we slept on hers and Beck's sofa." Andre retorted.

"Does it matter now?" Cat said.

"Get a room you two if you're gonna argue." I groan.

"We're sorry for having sex in your RV." Andre said.

"Beck and I have had sex all over this RV, so don't feel too bad; I think some hormones escaped in our sweat or some shit and it's a sex ground." I reply, bullshitting the last part. "Now, care to tell me why the fuck you're in my home?"

"Well after I woke up from you hitting me I went to the hospital and Andre was discharged and we didn't know where to go so we went here." Cat explained.

"Let me guess, you thought this place was safe and hid here and then fucked each other and have been asleep with a killer on the loose trying to destroy us; all because you didn't know where else to go?" I summarize for them. They looked at each other and nodded. "Well, as long as you didn't make a mess, you're fine; Tori's been caught."

"Where's Riley?" she on her way home now?" Cat asks as she sits down next to Andre. I close my eyes and fight back tears and go to the bed and collapse on it, exhausted. "Jade?"

"Riley's dead and it's all my fault." I say. Cat continues to ask questions, but I shut her out and eventually, I fall asleep.

**Chapter 17. Comment/review plz. The story is far from over. I got a review surge that made me happy. Please keep it up. I enjoy reviews.**


	19. Sting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Andre's POV.**

**Chapter 18**

**Sting**

Cat and I stare at the sleeping Goth in her bed. She cryptically told us it's her fault Riley's dead and she leaves it at that and then falls asleep.

"Jadey?" Cat whispers gently prodding the Goth gently. I take her hand and she looks at me confused. "What do we do?"

"Let her sleep for now. She's been through a lot the past few hours." I tell her. She nods.

"I don't want to leave her; it doesn't seem right." She says.

"No, we can't do that to her." I reply. Cat and I go back to the sofa and we snuggle together to fit on the sofa and we fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and open my eyes. I sniff the air. _Hmm, something smells good._

"Morning, sunshine." I hear Cat say with a giggle. I look around and she is at the microwave, heating something up. She walks over to me and hands me painkiller, that I down with a glass of water. I guess she got the pills earlier, when I was still asleep.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask, rubbing my eyes as I sit up.

"Leftovers from Nozu." Cat shrugs. I chuckle and look behind me at the bed. Jade is still fast asleep, but she has since rolled over and is under the covers.

"Has she waken up at all?" I ask Cat.

"No; but I think I heard her cry at night." She replies sadly, looking at the sleeping Jade.

"I think I heard her too." I say, shaking my head. _What the fuck has she been through?_ I wonder as I look at Jade. She seems so peaceful but I can only imagine what she's dreaming. That's when I notice the blood. "Have you checked her injuries?" I ask.

"No."

"Let's wake her up and tend to them before they get infected; this place isn't necessarily clean." I say.

"Nose goes!" Cat shouts quickly and pushes her nose with her index finger.

"Aw, dammit!" I groan as she giggles. I point at her giving her a 'you're gonna get it' look. She shrugs and puts her finger down. I carefully crawl over the sofa and onto the bed next to Jade. She stirs as I climb in. I prop myself on my right arm and elbow her gently with my left arm. She stirs some more but doesn't open her eyes. "Jade?" I whisper. I then climb behind her and push on her back. She doesn't want to budge. Ok, different tactic. I reach over and start to tickle her. She wakes up immediately.

"Cut it out!" she shouts and I stop and raise my hand in defeat. She sits up and groans. "What time is it?" Cat looks at the alarm clock.

"A little past 11." She says.

"Ugh, let me sleep!" Jade groans, falling back down.

"No; we need to take care of your injuries." Cat says, pointing at the blood stained on the bed sheets.

"I don't care." Jade replies and closes her eyes. Cat and I exchange looks.

"Jadey, please; you could be hurt." Cat begs.

"NO!" Jade shouts, opening her eyes briefly to give Cat a scary look. Cat squealed and looked away.

"Hey! Don't shout at her!" I snap at Jade. She turns around and looks at me with her death glare. It really scares me sometimes, but this time, I hold my ground and glare back at her.

"Why are you in my bed?" she shouts.

"I had to wake you up." I reply.

"Cat could've awaken me!"

"She did a nose goes and I lost!" I raise my hand again in defeat. Jade rolls her eyes and looks at Cat.

"Real mature, Cat." She groans and closes her eyes again. Cat scoffs and looks at Jade with a determined look on her anxious face.

"Wake the fuck up now, Jade." She ordered in a monotonous tone. Jade opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Cat. Cat stood her ground, but was struggling to.

"What did you say to me?" Jade says in a low voice. A felt the hair on my neck stand at her tone. Cat rolled her shoulders.

"I told you to wake the fuck up." She replies in an equally low voice. Jade jumped out of bed and I cringe at seeing blood from an injury on her back. I look at the bed and see more blood then I saw a few minutes ago. I looked up and see Jade walking towards Cat, but I couldn't see Cat since Jade was blocking my view, so I sit up and go to the edge of the bed and sit. I see Cat and Jade staring each other down. Jade looks ready to rip Cat apart and Cat looks like she's about to break and cry.

"Don't tell me what to do, you fucked up little shit." Jade snapped. Cat gasped and slapped Jade across the face and brings her hands to her mouth, a look of horror on her face. Jade turned back at her and pushed her down.

"Ow!" Cat groaned. Jade bent down to grab Cat and lifted her up.

"Hey!" I shout and try to grab at Jade, but she's too far. I then try to stand but it hurts and I sit back down and groan. I then dive at Jade and grab her legs. She yelps in shock and lets Cat go.

"Get off me!" Jade shouts as I bring her down to the ground. She groans and starts screaming in pain. I let her go and she why she's screaming. She's clutching her arm and I see blood starting to come out of a slash in her sleeve.

"She's bleeding! We got to clean her!" Cat says. She goes to Jade and helps her up. Jade continues to groan and scream. Cat leads her to the bathroom and turns on the shower on. I crawl to the dresser next to me and pull myself to my feet. I groan but as soon as I'm standing up, I notice that it doesn't hurt too much. Using the dresser to support me, I walk slowly to the bathroom and grab the door jam and pull myself in.

Cat is taking off Jade's clothes and I see several cuts all around her torso. Jade is moaning and grabbing at the injuries that have started to bleed again. Jade isn't fighting but she squirms a little, making it hard for Cat.

"What can I do?" I ask Cat, who's starting to cry at seeing her friend hurt.

"Make sure the water is warm, we need to kill the germs." She replies, pointing at the shower. I manage to move around them and adjust to shower to run on warmer water. I wanted it to be hot enough to kill the germs, but not hot that it hurts Jade. I don't care if she enjoys pain, we need to stop this before she gets infected. I put my hand under the running water and it slowly turns warm. I pull my hand back.

"It's warm." I inform Cat. She has taken off all of Jade's clothes except her bra and panties.

"Help me." She tells me.

"I'll try." I say. Keeping one hand on the counter, I carefully bend down and grab Jade's arm and help Cat pull her up. Jade starts to scream louder, but we don't stop. I see several more cuts along her legs and on her back. _Fuck! Was she thrown through a window?_ I grimace at seeing her cuts. Cat helps Jade get under the warm water. Jade screams as the water runs down her shoulders. Jade starts to thrash and Cat lets go of her and Jade slides down the shower and curls up into a ball and cries. Seeing her like this breaks my heart. Cat cries a little too.

Jade just lies there as the water runs all over her body. The water is red with her blood as it goes through the drain. Jade has since stopped crying and tries to run her hands around her body to help remove the dried blood caked on some of the injuries. A few times, she yelps in pain as she touches a certain injury and leaves it be. She looks up at Cat and I. Her makeup is soggy and running all over her face. I see tears in her pained eyes.

"I think I still have glass in me," She whimpers.

"Ok, let's get you out of there and take a look." Cat says. Jade nods and slowly stands and climbs out of the shower. I turn off the water and Cat wraps a towel around Jade's shoulder but stops when Jade screams.

"OW!" she shouts. Cat yelps and drops the towel. I take a closer look at her shoulders. I see some glass glistening in her wounds. I take a sharp intake of breath at seeing this. "How bad is it?" she asks.

"We may have to take you to the hospital." I tell her. It doesn't look good.

"No, you guys can do it." She says, leaving the bathroom. Cat and I follow her.

"Jade, we really should take you to the hospital." Cat says. Jade takes her bra off and lies down on her stomach on the bed. She looks at us expectantly. She's made up her mind. Cat and I sigh.

"Where's your first aid?" I ask her.

"Under the sink." She replies. I go back inside and pull out the first aid kit under the sink and go back to the main room. I take my time getting there, but I have to jump to get to the bed. I climb into the bed next to Jade and Cat climbs in next to her on the other side. I hand Cat the kit and she lays it on Jade's lower back and opens it and takes out gauze, bandages, tweezers, and a lot of alcohol swabs.

"Wait, we need more light." I tell Cat before she plays _Operation_ on Jade. Cat agrees and looks for a flashlight. She finds it next to the TV and grabs it, turning it on and hands it to me. I hold the light to the shoulder closest to Cat and she takes the tweezers and starts to pull out glass shards. Jade grunts a little.

"Easy…" she mutters. Cat whimpers a little and continues to pull out shards. She puts the galls she pulled out into her hand and finds a big one that takes a while to pull out. She then takes a swab of alcohol and slides it across the injury, causing Jade to scream loudly. Cat cries as she makes sure the alcohol gets the germs. Jade takes a pillow and bites down on it to stifle her screams so that Cat doesn't get too upset and distracted. Cat finishes cleaning the wound and takes a long band aid and some antibiotic and puts some of the medicine on the band aid and applies it to the wound. Jade hisses in pain at the stinging sensation.

I then point the flashlight at another glass-filled injury under her neck. Cat repeats the same process for the slightly smaller wound. Jade doesn't moan as much when Cat cleans this one. Cat puts the band aid on in a couple minutes.

I point the flashlight at Jade's left shoulder and I see a long injury full of glass. Cat whimpers slightly at the sight of this one. I give her a sympathetic look and briefly squeeze her hand to encourage her. Cat takes another alcohol swab and dabs it against the wound after removing all the glass. Jade starts to thrash and screams loudly through her muzzle. Cat starts to cry again at Jade's painful cries. Cat has to sit on Jade to keep her from moving as Cat cleans the wound with shaking hands. I hold her hand to steady it when she applies several bandages to it. As soon as it finishes, Jade stops thrashing and moans as the antibiotic soothes her.

Cat and I find other glass-filled injuries and regular injuries and tend to them. They were all over the place practically. Her arms, her legs, her back, her chest, and her stomach. It was hard for me to hold the flashlight when Cat cleaned Jade's chest and stomach injuries when she was lying on her back, so I looked away because I want to keep my eyes. Jade told me it was ok, but I didn't want to take any chances. Other than that, it went well. By well, our ears are ringing from Jade's screams and Cat and Jade's eyes are red and their mascara is all over their faces from crying.

"Thank you." Jade says as we finish the last of the injuries. I nod, moving back to the sofa and Cat smiles. Jade puts her bra back on. _About time!_ She then gets up and gets dressed in sweats and she pulls off the bloody bed sheets and the stained mattress cover and throws them on the floor. She the falls into the bed and takes a pillow with her and lies her head down on it. Cat and I exchange looks at look at Jade. Jade looks back at us. "What?"

"Are you going to talk to us?" Cat says.

"I am talking to you; now shut it so I can sleep so more." Jade snaps at her. Cat rolls her eyes.

"She means are you going to tell us what happened last night?" I tell Jade. She looks at me with a blank look on her face.

"No." she replies simply and closes her eyes. I sigh.

"You're not going to sleep until you talk." I inform her. Her eyes snap open and she looks at me again.

"Why should I?" she asks.

"It's good for you." I reply.

"Since when have you been a shrink, Andre?" she asks, annoyed.

"Never, but you can't just expect us to ignore that you told us Riley's dead and you're to blame for it. Plus, we don't know what happened to Tori." I reply.

"I told you she was caught."

"How?" Cat asked.

"I beat the shit out of her." Jade said with a shrug.

"Did she kill Riley?" Cat asks in a soft voice. Jade winces a bit. _I'll take that as a 'yes'._

"Yes." Jade replied softly and her eyes filled with tears again.

"So how's it your fault?" Cat asks confused.

"She's feeling guilty that she couldn't save her." I answer for Jade, who nods and starts crying again and puts her hands to her face. Cat whimpers again.

"Jadey; I'm so so sorry." She says. Jade nods slowly but continues to cry.

"Will you be ok?" I ask and almost immediately regret it. Jade removes her hands from her face, which is contorted in fury.

"What the fuck do you think?!" she snarls at me. I raise my hand in defeat. She rolls her eyes, groans and closes her eyes again. Jade manages to fall asleep though.

"Poor thing." Cat sympathizes. I nod in agreement. What are we going to do with her?

"What now?" I ask.

"We need to distract her somehow." Cat replies.

"I have an idea; why don't you girls do some baby shopping?" I suggest. Cat smiles at the idea and jumps up and down, squealing in delight. I have to quiet her to prevent her from waking Jade up and incurring her wrath.

"CAT!" Jade's voice comes from the bed. Too late.

"Whaty?" Cat asks innocently.

'Stop jumping around like a child!" Jade demands.

"But Andre just came up with a good idea!" Cat replies.

"And that makes it ok to jump around like a maniac?" Jade replies.

"Sure?"

"Ugh, whatever. What's his idea?"

"He suggested that you and I go baby shopping." Cat says.

"NOOOO!" Jade shouts, causing Cat and I to jump.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not going baby shopping, especially with you." Jade replies, pointing at Cat, who gasps.

"Come on Jadey, please?" Cat begs, giving Jade her puppy dog eyes. Even Jade is powerless against them.

"No! Just go home you guys and leave me alone; I'll be alright." Jade mutters and falls asleep again. I guess she wasn't powerless this time.

"Sorry, sweetie." I tell Cat, giving her a sympathetic look. Her eyes drop to the floor and she hangs her head in defeat. She sits down next to me on the sofa and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I just want to help her, baby; she's so sad and broken right now. How can she take any more pain?" Cat says sadly.

"I don't know baby, but we have to be strong for her; she's a fighter and she'll bounce back and be her cranky self again in no time." I reply. Cat smiles and nods.

"I love you." Cat says. I smile and kiss her head.

"I love you too." I reply, rubbing her back. Cat and I sit there for a while but decide to go back home. Jade's dad gives us a ride back. We got home and decide to watch some movies and eat popcorn. I doomed myself to watching Disney movies. Shit.

**Chapter 18. Comment/review plz. **


	20. Violator

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 19**

**Violator**

**One month later.**

For the past month, I have been in a 'hospital'. By hospital, I mean a medical center run entire by the FBI. I am constantly under their watchful eye as the nurse me back to health. I'm confused as to why they would, as I killed two more people and injured several more. They told me that it'll just add to my prison sentence and that the five years of good behavior no mean shit. I couldn't be released early on parole for good behavior anyways. I guess they wanted to rub it in. They were talking to me in disgusted tones, so I guess that's why.

My injuries included several shards of glass inside practically everywhere I touched glass when I was at HA that night. I told her I wanted to talk, but no. I also had a broken leg, several fractures and multiple sprains. Nose was broken too and they had to break it again to set it. That was a lot of fun. Pretty bloody too I might add.

All in all, they told me I was lucky to survive. They didn't sound pleased when they gave me this news. I had to hold back a smirk when they were upset about my healing. _Ha ha, suckers, I bounced back._

It took a while for my leg to heal up. They gave me therapy lessons so that I could walk again after they removed the brace last week. The majority of my other injuries have healed, but the lacerations have left some scars. Hey, chicks dig scars, so I look a little sexier, if I do say so myself.

Today I'll be doing another therapy session. I have one more this week and I'm done. I've been using crutches to walk and I've become quite the master at using them.

I wake up at around 10. I sit up, yawning and rub my eyes. I throw back my sheets and start to massage my left thigh. It's always stiff in the mornings. The doctors tell me that massaging it, especially when I wake up, helps with the blood flow. I massage the thigh for a few minutes and I start to feel sensation in it as the blood flows a little better. I raise my leg and bend my knee and then straighten my leg out again. It's not as stiff as it was a few moments ago.

The room I'm in is pretty tiny. Only 8 by 8. The ceiling is like 10 feet high. The walls are concrete. My bed is just a mattress on the floor with white sheets. There are cameras on every corner on the ceiling, watching my every move. The door opposite of my bed is solid steel. It has a slide that moves back so they can talk to me and look in on me. There's also a little door on the bottom where they can slide trays of food in. The room is in other words, a cell.

I'm still massaging my thigh when I hear a knock on my door. I stop and look up.

"Yes?" I call. The slide moves back and I can see someone's pair of eyes looking at me.

"Time for your therapy lesson, Vega; let's go." The voice answers. The slide then closes. I stand up and put on my shoes and go to the door. The door opens with a buzz and I step out with my wrists extended and the agent in front of me slaps on handcuffs. Three agents escort me to the elevators for my routine therapy session.

The 'clinic' that I go to for my sessions is on the fourth floor. My 'cell' is in the basement. We take the elevator to the fourth floor. We soon arrive and we walk down the bright hallway. The entire fourth floor is a miniature hospital for agents, witnesses, suspects, victims, and criminals. We turn left and go in the first door on the right. This room is where I've been doing my therapy sessions with Dr. Campbell.

Dr. Campbell is a surprisingly nice lady in her mid-forties. She is still somewhat disgusted that I'm a criminal who kills without any qualms, but she still remains professional.

The room is actually darker than the hallway, which is nice. The room is fairly large. It has a treadmill, exercise bike, an elliptical, and stair master. There's also an area where there are poles close to each other to grab onto when walking after not walking for a long time. Dr. Campbell is at the treadmill nearby, setting it and is unaware of our presence. One of the agents cleared their throats and Campbell turned around.

"Ah, morning, Vega; sleep well?" she asks before turning back to the treadmill.

"I did." I replied. I didn't. That 'bed' is really uncomfortable.

"Good. You guys can leave; we'll be fine." Campbell replied. One of the agents removed the handcuffs and they left the room. "Ok, we're going to step up your exercise up a bit to see how your body handles it." I nod and she directs me to the stair master after having me drink a couple of cups of water. I climb up and start off slow. She gradually has me speed up until my legs are screaming in pain, begging me to stop. She stops me after five minutes and gives me more water and takes notes on her clipboard. "You've definitely improved; you're legs are doing well."

"That's good." I say, drinking some more water, and wiping sweat off my forehead with my sleeve. She nods and has me go on the treadmill. Same thing happened. I started off slow and she had me speed up. This also went on for five minutes until she stopped me and took notes. I then go on the elliptical and she has me go fast for three minutes. My legs are screaming at me. I have to mentally tell them to shut it and keep going. Finally, I go on the exercise bike and she has me go as fast as I can push myself for six fucking minutes straight. I have to stand up from the seat to do this and I groan a bit as my legs are getting numb. She stops me and pats me on the back and hands me water, which I practically breathe in.

"Excellent work, Tori; you're doing better than when you first started." Campbell tells me. I nod as I keep sucking down the cooling liquid.

"How about my other injuries?" I ask after finishing the water.

"You're practically fully healed; it's just your legs that need to be retrained; they didn't properly heal when you were stabbed several years ago." She explains to me. When she mentioned my legs being stabbed all those years ago, my mind flashes back to the night Jade stabbed me with her scissors, because I was fucking Robbie without her or something like that.

_Flashback: Eight years ago; Vega Residence._

_ "WHAT THE _FUCK_, VEGA!?"_ _Jade's voiced shouted, causing Robbie and I to scream in shock. We moved quickly to grab our clothes when I feel Jade's cold hands on my throat and she started to strangle me. I slapped her to throw her off me and knocked her off balance. She staggered and I started to retaliate against her. I rammed into her side and we both fell to the floor. She punched me in the nose hard as we fell, breaking it. I groaned and held my nose to stem the flow of blood._

_ Robbie got his shit together and ran towards us as we got back up, but was kicked in the balls by Jade, knocking him to the floor in a fuckton of pain. Jade then knocked him out cold with a kick to the head._

_ Jade grabbed me and tried to throw me, but I stomped her foot and punched her squarely in the jaw. Jade grabbed the TV remote and slapped me across the face with it. The remote broke and knocked me to the floor. Dazed and struggling to remain conscious, I started to crawl away from Jade. She was much stronger than me and her rage and adrenaline gave her more strength. I started to stand up again._

_ She then stabs me in the back of the leg with a pair of scissors and I feel a new kind of pain. My leg bursts on fire from the pain and I scream loudly, clutching my leg as I felt the scissors leave my leg only to be shoved into my other leg, bring me down completely. I crawled away again but, Jade tips the coffee table on me, halting my progress._

_ Robbie regains consciousness and knocks Jade out by breaking her legs in turn and I lose consciousness myself and everything goes black._

_End Flashback._

I feel my eyes starting to water from that painful memory. I rub the back of my legs and I can feel the scar where the scissors entered me on both my legs. Campbell had to operate on my legs to fix the problem and she stated that if she hadn't there was a possibility I would lose the ability to walk before I'm 60. So by operating on me, I had to get my legs retrained. The past month added insult to injury. She also said that the doctor who operated on me forgot to do something which would've led to my losing my legs in the future. At least I got fucked by Robbie. Oh, right, he got me pregnant! Plus, he kinda sucked too and I was on anesthesia. Oh, well.

The next few days went by slow, as I lounged in my 'cell' and did my therapy sessions. Campbell informs me after my latest session that I'm done with the sessions and my legs are fully healed again and I'm able to exert them. The agents in charge of the place inform me that I'll be transferred to another facility upstate before I'm taken back to Arizona Desert Max. My transferal date is Monday, which is three days from now.

Monday arrives faster than I expected and the past few days were pretty much eventless. Agents from the other facility arrived and escort me to an SUV in the garage to go upstate. They drive us out of the garage and we start our journey.

We drive down the street and head towards the highway to go upstate. Our destination is in Sacramento, which is almost a six hour drive. We drive in silence mostly. I'm in the back of the SUV, with agents on both my sides. Another agent is in the passenger seat. Traffic is pretty light now, but that's bound to change later in the day when it gets dark. It's starting to get dark now as it's past five.

3 hours later, we are still on the highway, but we'll be getting off soon as the agents in the front say. We eventually do and traffic is fairly decent. We stop at a red light after getting off at a quiet intersection. No cars go through the intersection and we're the only car present at the intersection. The light turns green and we start forward. And that's when then shit hit the fan.

A truck hit us. Not just any truck, you know. I'm talking about a fuckin' semi-truck hitting us! It hit us on the left and sent us flying and rolling and we land upside down. We were all wearing seatbelts, but that didn't stop the sounds of necks snapping from the violent strike. I was safe from the agents on my side, but they're necks snapped all the same.

I'm sitting I guess you would say, but upside down from the seat. I'm breathing heavily and groaning, cause I ache all over my body. And I just recovered dammit.

I reach up and undo my seat belt and land on my shoulders on the roof of the SUV. I groan and adjust myself so that I can crawl out of the broken window. I crawl out and struggle to stand up again. My face is stinging from cuts I got from broken glass flying everywhere. My arms and legs are a little bruised from being tossed everywhere too. I think I got a whiplash on my shoulder and waist from the seat belt.

I look around and see that it's vacant here. I spot the semi crashed into a building. From what I can tell from my point of view, the cab is almost completely smashed. The driver is gone. I mean, _gone_. No way could anyone have survived that.

I check the rest of the agents and they are dead. One has a large shard of glass in his throat. The driver was impaled by the steering column. The others must've had the broken necks. I stand up and look around again to make sure I'm alone. Seeing that I am, I reach inside and grab one of the agent's handgun and I look around for some extra clips. Better to be safe than sorry. I have a gun and 15 extra clips with me. I open the truck from the switch on the driver's side of the SUV and look for a jacket. I find one that has FBI written in yellow on the back. I shrug and put it on, cause it's cold out. I close the trunk, wipe my fingerprints off everything and leave.

I must get back at Jade. I'll do that by taking those who are most precious to her. She'll lose it before she can save them.

**Chapter 19. Comment or review plz. 5 chapters left. Hang in there; your adrenaline will really go the next few chapters, I hope. FYI, Love Darkness 2 takes place in mid-2020.**


	21. Endgame Part One: Countdown

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 20**

**Endgame Part One: Countdown**

**The Next Day.**

_Ugh! Again? Really?! Are…are you...fucking __**kidding**__ me with this bullshit?! Vega escaped yet again!_ I think as I watch the news in the _Silver Streak._ Cat and Andre are home, when I last talked to them. I texted them to turn on the news a few minutes ago. There has been a big report on Tori.

I'm sitting on the sofa, watching the TV with a shocked look on my face. I'm absentmindedly rubbing my stomach, which is starting to show a bit. I've been getting morning sickness a lot lately and it's really fucken annyoen me! I've had a bit of an appetite too. I'm eating more than usual, but this is slight. Ah, the perks of being pregnant; how exciting!

My phone rings next to me and I grab it without taking my eyes off the TV and answer it.

"Yo?" I say into the receiver.

"Tori's escaped from the FBI?" Andre's voice answers. He's been doing much better lately. He's able to walk without crutches and doesn't have that cursed wheelchair with him either.

"Yup; they were hit by a drunk driver; I'm surprised she survived at all." I reply. I run my free hand through my hair as I sigh. "This is getting ridiculous now."

"Yeah; Cat's pretty upset too." Andre replies.

"What's she doing?" I ask curiously. Cat and I have been hanging out together lately. By 'hanging out', I mean she drags me to go baby shopping. I keep telling her not to buy the really important shit, as our families will throw us a baby shower in several months. We're almost through the first trimester, but shit, we still got a _ways_ to go.

"She's swearing her head off and vomiting. Simultaneously sometimes." Andre replies, slightly annoyed and slightly impressed. Cat has always been good at doing several things at once.

"Morning sickness hitting her hard?"

"Yeah and the fact that Tori's on the loose…again. I have a feeling the news was a catalyst to make her vomit so more."

"The morning sickness will pass in time; you'll just have to buy a lot of toothpaste and mouthwash." I inform him and we share a light chuckle. "How've you been handling?" I ask as I lie down and look up at the ceiling.

"I'm fine; got the damned cast off earlier today."

"That's great." I say. About time something good has happened.

"How's Beck doing?" he asks quietly. He knows it's still a sensitive subject with me.

"Not much change. Although his brain activity has increased a bit, so there's that." I reply, trying to fight back the wave of emotions.

"Well, that's good at least. I hope he'll wake soon; I need a best man for the wedding anyways." He jokes and chuckles lightly, but stops when I don't chuckle.

"Speaking of weddings; have you two done anymore thinking?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"We're thinking it might be in October, and it might be Halloween themed." Andre replied. He made is voice a little spooky when he mentioned the Halloween theme idea. I 'oooh' at that.

"Can I-"I start before he cuts me off.

"No, you're not going to use your _Scissoring_ scissors on anyone." He replied in a commanding voice. I moan a bit and pout.

"I wasn't going to ask that." I say.

"Oh, what were you going to ask then?" he asks suspiciously.

"Can I hide the candy from Cat? We all know what happens when she eats too much candy." I reply.

"Ooh, I didn't think of that! Yeah! Definitely, hide the candy from her!" He replies in a hurried voice. He and I chuckle again.

"Andre!" I hear Cat's voice shouting in the backroom.

"Coming! Sorry, I gotta go; ttyl." He replies.

"Ok, bye." I say and hang up. I sigh and sit up to look back at the TV. The report is over and the show I was watching, _Celebrities Underwater_, comes back on, but is now showing the end credits and a preview of next week's episode. I groan as I missed practically the entire show. Oh well, it's not like I can't catch it online, but it's better to see it on a larger screen. Beck and I recently upgraded our TV to a 32 inch HD LED. Jeez, just thinking about the technical bullshit is tiring. Thinking is dangerous for me. _That hasn't stopped you before, Jade._ I think. I chuckle as I stand up and go to raid my fridge. I pull out some pizza and nuke it in the micro and suck it down after it cools for a few moments. I notice the coffee pot, which has gathered dust the past month from not being used and is quite dirty. I give it a filthy look as I can't drink coffee, which I live on in the mornings when I wake up. I can have caffeine-free coffee, but it's just not the fucken same!

I go into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. It's early in the pregnancy, so I'm not showing that much. You can barely tell that I'm pregnant if you look at my front. I turn to the side and the bump is a little more noticeable. I rub my stomach and smile at the baby growing inside me. I don't know why, but I'm attached to it. There's like a force pulling me to love, care, and to protect it. It kinda freaks me out, but at the same time, I enjoy it. Stupid hormones.

I go back to the main room and lie back down on the sofa and stare at the ceiling. I lie like this for what seems like forever. My serenity is disturbed by a soft knocking on the RV door. Groaning, I get up from the sofa and shuffle to the door and open it. Julie is standing there and turns when the door opens to meet my eyes.

"Hi." She greets with a small smile.

"Hey. Wanna come in?" I offer. She nods and I step back to let her in. She closes the door behind her and I sit back down on the sofa and she sits next to me. We sit there for several moments in awkward silence, waiting for the other to break silence first. She decides to be the one to break it.

"How are you doing, Jade?" she asks, concern in her voice and expression.

"Fine," I lie.

"Sweetie, I've known you for 12 years so I know when you're lying; you can tell me anything." She replies.

"I'm assuming you saw the news?" I ask, motioning to the TV lazily.

"Yes." She replies quietly.

"Well, there's your answer."

"There's more you're not telling; spill it out." She presses on.

"I feel like what I did last month was useless; I kick the shit outta her and she still escapes." I reply. I feel worthless. Anyone who kicks a wanted person's ass and then finds out they escape later must feel like shit.

"I know how it feels." She says softly. I eye her.

"No offense, Julie, but you haven't a fucken clue how it feels." I scoff at her. She looks at me sadly, but doesn't seem perturbed by my remark.

"Yes I do." She replies. I start to get angry at her.

"How can you possibly know how it feels?!" I shout at her, standing up.

"Because my baby's in a coma and there's nothing I can do about it!" she shouts back, standing up as well. Her statement hit me hard. I never thought about her or Sean and how they've been feeling since Beck's attack. She doesn't stop though. "I raised Beck while my husband got money to support us so we could move here; I helped him through bad grades, sicknesses, stomachaches, headaches, tantrums, and rejections; I've been there for him to help through it all; he even went to me on advice to ask you out when he first met you and he was usually pretty brave around girls; you were the first girl to make him nervous and flustered." She continues. "Even into adulthood, he always came to me and I helped him; now, that he's in a coma, I feel so utterly helpless and there's nothing I can do about it. What I can do, is be brave and strong for him and his girlfriend." She finishes and starts to cry. My face is frozen in surprise by this. I never gave much thought about it. I've been selfish.

I walk to the crying woman and put my arms around her and hug her tightly. She hesitates a bit, but she wraps her arms around me and hugs me back.

"I'm sorry, Julie; I never thought about that." I tell her soothingly as I rub her back to calm her down. She nods a bit and continues sobbing.

"I-I know. But you shouldn't be sorry for being human for once." She moans as we pull apart and she wipes her eyes and nose and sniffles a bit.

"I just want all of this to end with Tori; I want Beck back so badly; I've helped him too and I've taken care of him from time to time as he has done with me." I moan. "I just want Tori to be gone from our lives."

"We all do." Julie replies.

"But I want it more than anyone else; she's taken almost everything from me and she doesn't even care."

"So what's stopping you know?" she asks. I look at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What's stopping you from getting back at Tori?" she elaborates.

"I'm pregnant." I reply, pointing at the bump coming from my stomach.

"All the more reason."

"I don't know where she is; I don't know where to look or how to draw her out."

"You're resourceful; you'll find a way." She says, smiling. She gives me a quick hug and leaves the RV, leaving me standing there thinking.

My phone rings and I go to answer. Cat's name is on the screen. I hit Answer and bring the phone to my ear.

"What's up, Cat?" I say.

"This isn't Cat," a voice replied. I stiffen up and my free hand clenches into a fist as a wave of fury washes over me.

"Vega." I reply.

"Correct." She replies, deadpan.

"Where's Cat?" I ask.

"Waiting for you to rescue her." Tori replies. I start pacing the RV.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want to see you lose what's left of your mind now that I've taken the next most precious thing from your life. Cat is so helpless know and she won't stop saying your name. It's starting to get really annoying now." Tori says.

"Where is she?!" I demand loudly.

"Don't worry about that, she's at her favorite place; all you need to worry about is the countdown." Tori replies cryptically.

"What do you mean?!" I ask. I'm worried about this 'countdown' she's referring to. Is it a bomb or something?

"I mean that you have to find her in three hours or I will kill Andre." Tori replies. _NO! Not Andre!_

"You lay a finger on a dread in his hair and I swear I'll kill you!" I snarl at her. She chuckles a little.

"Good luck with that, sweetheart." She replies and hangs up. I throw my phone against the sofa and it bounces off and hits the floor.

**03:00:00.**

"Ah, fuck!" I shout as I grab the phone and put shoes on and grab my keys and run out of the RV. I lock the door and run inside Beck's parents' house. I find them in the living room watching TV. They look at me and jump up.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Sean asks.

"Tori's got Cat and Andre." I reply.

"What?!"

"She must've kidnapped them a while ago; I talked to Andre like an hour ago." I tell them.

"We have to call the police." Julie said. Sean nodded in agreement.

"No, we can't!" I shout desperately and stop her from grabbing the phone. She looks at me like I lost my mind.

"We have to call the police." She repeats, putting emphasis on 'have to' and 'police'.

"No! She told me I have three hours to find Cat otherwise she'll kill Andre and I don't want the police involved." I tell her.

"Three hours isn't a long time." Sean replied.

"I know! And I don't know where she could be!" I say, exasperated.

"Did Tori give you any clues?" Julie asked.

"Uh, she mentioned Cat was at her favorite place." I reply.

"Cat has a lot of favorite places." Sean replies.

"Yeah and I need to get moving now, otherwise I'll never save them. I have to save them!" I shout.

"Ok, we'll help you out." Julie says putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Funny, a few minutes ago, I was calming her down. How the tables have turned.

"Let's get going." Sean says and he grabs his car keys off the table and we all go into the garage and get into their car. I take the back seat and sit impatiently as Sean drives us out of the garage and onto the streets.

Being a bubbly person like Cat has made her like a lot of things. She has a number of favorite places. Some of them are safe havens for her, should she feel down and candy or ice cream won't cheer her up.

**02:55:26**

We travel to the closet favorite spot of Cat's a Freezy Queen. Sean parks the car and we climb out and start to search the area for clues. Nothing. We run back into the car and drive off.

**02:47:13**

Next stop, a B.F. Wangs restaurant. We look around and I find a clue. It's a piece of folded paper that was taped down on a pole in the parking lot.

"I found something!" I shout as I remove the note from the pole and opened it up and read it out loud.

_You'll have to step up your game; it only gets harder from here. Cat's sniffling now._

"What does that mean?" Sean asks confused. I reread it a few times to confirm my suspicions.

"She means Nozu; it's one of Cat's favorite restaurants." I reply. We run back into the car and drive to Nozu.

**02:24:02**

We arrive at Nozu and search the poles in the parking lot. Julie finds the next note and reads it to us.

_You'll need some equipment to rescue a certain Cat. But, is she stuck in a tree or not? Sing a song for us and listen for clues._

"Karaoke Dokie; we need to move now, that place is a ways from here." I say and we jump back into the car and drive off.

**01:45:35**

Shit! We make it to Karaoke Dokie and look for notes on the poles but they're bare.

"Wait! We're at a karaoke place and the note said to listen for clues." Sean pointed out.

"Listen for what clues?" Julie asks.

"Tori said that Cat's 'stuck' in a tree. So we need to sing _Rock a Bye, Baby_." He replies.

"But that song doesn't have anything meaningful in it." I reply confused.

"There is actually; Cat liked to climb trees as a kid, didn't she?" Julie asked.

"I think I remember her saying something like." Sean said, scratching his chin.

"The parks! She liked to go to the parks and climb the trees there!" I shout and they nod and we run back to the car. **A/N: You're welcome.**

**01:07:46**

We arrive at our third park and search the trees. We have to split up to do this, since there's sooo many of them! I search my fiftieth or so tree and find nothing. I keep going, adrenaline pumping in my veins to urge me to never stop. _I'll save you, Cat._

We regroup at the car, fruitless.

"This is ridiculous! Unless it's a trick." Sean stated.

"We have one park left." Julie replies.

"But three times the charm!" Sean groans. Julie and I roll our eyes and we climb into the car and drive to the final park.

**00:47:55**

"We're running out of time!" I shout, as I urge Sean to go faster.

"I know! I know! I know!" he shouts as he parks the car at the fourth park and we leap out and go in different directions and search the trees.

"I got it!" Sean shouts as we run towards each other. We almost collide into each other and he reads the note, panting.

_She may not be in a tree, but she's up high. Kitty wants rope, candy and a knife. Cheer her up by going to her favorite food._

"What is she, the Riddler?! Dafuq's with these clues?!" Julie groans.

"Let's go shopping; I know where she has her." I say and run back to the car with Sean and Julie not far behind me.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Sean asks as we continue running to the car.

"She's at Frank's Cupcakes; her favorite food is the cupcake." I shout back. We get to the car and leave to do some shopping.

**00:32:08**

Sean drives us to a local hardware store. They always have knives and ropes and typically have some snacks at the registers. We get to the store and go inside. I go to the back, looking for knives. Sean looks for rope in the front, and Julie grabs candy at one of the registers.

I grab three utility knives and a machete, just because; Sean has a bundle of rope; and Julie, has just about every single piece of candy in her arms. We pay for the items, the cashier confused by our actions.

"Equipment run." Julie tells him. He nods and gives her the total. She pays and we run out with our 'equipment'. Julie wasn't pleased with my machete.

"It never hurts to have one." I defend myself.

"You're not going _Friday the 13__th_ on her!" she yells at me as we get in the car and drive off to Cat's location.

"I'll reimburse you later." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

**00:12:32**

We arrive at Frank's Cupcakes with only 12 minutes left. We jump out and look around. Its past 3 in the afternoon, so it'll be hard for Tori to hide Cat. Especially in a public place.

"Where could she be?" I ask as we take our 'equipment' out of the trunk. We conceal our knives in our pockets, but I have my sheathed machete put onto my jeans waist. Sean puts the rope on his shoulder and Julie holds the bag full of candy. She opens it and pulls out a Reese's Buttercup package and holds it in front of her, as if she were offering a dog a treat. Sean and I stare at her as she walks forward with the candy leading her and we exchange glances and shrug and follow her.

We go behind the bakery and look around. Cat will be up high and the bakery isn't very tall. I look up into the trees, but I don't see anything. I do notice another note though. I grab it and read it out loud to the others.

_Cat likes cupcakes a little too much. Now she's somewhere where she'll be surrounded by them and no one can hear her scream._

I groan at the clue Tori gave us. I look around to see the trash compactors. I go to them and open one of the lids and I don't see her in there.

"She's up high, yet she surrounded by cupcakes." Sean mutters as he scratches the back of his neck, confused. I then look up to the bakery's roof and move past the tree blocking my view. The roof of Frank's Cupcakes has a very large and colorful cupcake on the roof that lights up at night. But it's not the large cupcake that I'm interested in. It's the girl bound up there and looking at me desperately.

"Cat's over here!" I shout and Julie and Sean appear at my sides and look up to where Cat is. Cat has duct tape across her mouth so she can't speak. I can't hear her moan either. Julie shows Cat the bag of candy.

"You'll get this as soon as we get you down, but you need to calm down and focus so we can save you." Julie instructed. Cat nodded her head vigorously.

"Time left?" Sean asks me.

"I'm not a clock!" I retort. He rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

"We got seven minutes."

"Then let's hurry." Julie says.

I approach the tree and start to climb it. It's fairly easy, but I got keep some distance from my stomach to protect the vulnerable fetus. I continue to climb and reach an area where the branches can support my weight. I look back up to Cat and she's watching me intently. I'm closer now and I can see that she's tied to the cupcake.

"Toss the rope up to me." I instruct Sean. He takes off the rope and throws it up to me and I catch it and throw it over my shoulders. I continue to climb and get closer to Cat. I eventually get close enough that I can walk off the tree and onto the roof. I kneel beside Cat, who squeals in delight in seeing me. I take out my knife and cut at Cat's bonds and set her loose and I remove the duct tape gently from her mouth. She groans after I pull it off cleanly. She gropes her mouth and then squeals again and wraps her arms around me into a crushing hug. "Ugh, not too tight, Cat." I groan.

"Sorry." She says as she lets go of me. I unwind the rope and tie it around the cupcake and throw the rest over. Cat and I descend the roof and jump the last couple of feet. Cat is swooped into Julie's and Sean's arms the moment she touches ground. "I'm ok." She informs them and they let her go and Cat is given the bag of candy. She sits down and eats a couple of pieces of candy, oblivious to us staring at her. She looks up at us. "Uh, did you guys want some?" she asks uneasy.

"Where's Andre at?" Sean asks.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. She must've took us separately. I was going to go baby shopping when I got a text from Andre to meet here and she ambushed me." Cat explained as she kept eating.

"Dammit!" I curse softly as I stomp the ground. "At least you're safe." She nods and smirks at me.

My phone rings from a text and I see it's from Andre. Everyone looks at me expectantly.

"Tori?" Julie asks. I nod and open the text and read it out loud.

_Well done. You did better than I expected. But are you ready for another challenge? You'll find Andre at the place that always has a fever._

"What does that mean?" Sean asks.

"I think it means that Andre is somewhere in Northridge. A run-on joke amongst us when we were at HA was that Northridge people, especially the girls, were sickening and gave us fevers." I explain to Sean and Julie, who nod, but I don't think they understand completely. Whatever.

"Point is, Andre is in Northridge and we need to find him." Cat says.

"No timer, so we have time to do it." Julie surmises.

"Don't trust Tori." I warn. She shakes her head.

"Well, I think I have an idea where Andre might be." Cat says.

"Sup?" I ask.

"Andre liked to frequent the Northridge Mall a lot when we were at HA, so I think she probably is holding him there." Cat suggested.

"That makes since, but it's the afternoon in the summer; that mall will be packed." Sean replied.

My phone rang with another Text. Andre, well, Tori again.

_Before I forget. Andre isn't looking too hot at the moment; I think the madness is getting to him._

"Madness? Mall madness." Cat thought out loud. "He's at Northridge Mall and we don't know where to look in there!"

"I don't care. But I do know one thing." I reply.

"What's that?" Julie asks nervously.

"I need a new bikini," I reply bluntly and head towards the car, ignoring the baffled looks from everybody. _Well, I do!_

**00:00:00**

**Chapter 20. Comment or review plz. Part one of four.**


	22. Endgame Part Two: Madness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Cat's POV.**

**Chapter 21**

**Endgame Part Two: Madness**

We drive in silence as Julie drives to the Northridge Mall so that we can find my fiancée. Damn Tori for doing this to us! This has gone too fucken far!

"What do we do if we find Tori?" I ask.

"I have a little gift for her." Jade replied and she unsheathed a large machete from her jeans. My eyes widen at the blade. Jade smiles evilly at me, satisfied with my answer.

"So, Jade…do you really need a new bikini?" Julie asked awkwardly.

"Yeah I do." Jade answered nonchalantly.

"But why? You're pregnant." She clarified.

"It's for after I have the baby; what difference does it make?" Jade replied, getting annoyed.

"Just curious, chillax girl." Julie replied, raising her hands in defeat.

"Don't talk like that, it's weird." Jade said. I nodded. It did sound weird. Julie shrugged.

Sean pulled into the massive parking lot of the equally massive Northridge Mall. The parking lot was almost overflowed with parked vehicles. I groan as Sean drives around to find a parking spot. He drives around for like a fucken half hour but manages to find a spot, far away from the east entrance. We jump out of the car and run to the mall quickly.

_This is fucking ridiculous! Andre could be anywhere in the mall and it's a huge mall!_ I think as we run into the mall and head for the main atrium on the ground floor. We stop and gasp as we stare at how crowded the place was. To put it mildly, unless Andre has a GPS chip in him that we could track him with, we wouldn't be able to find him in this place.

"Ah, bullshit." Sean groaned.

"Andre could be anywhere." Julie said.

"Cat, where did Andre like to shop here?" Jade asks.

"Andre usually frequented the Sports Leaders on the second floor near the west entrance." I replied. Sean pointed at a directory and we all walked to it. We arrived at the lighted map and started perusing it, looking for the Sports Leaders store. I point to it on the map. It was fairly close to where we are at the moment. The others nod and we head west to the store.

We rushed to get there. Tori didn't give us a time frame to find Andre, but I doubt we had very long. Jade told me that she and Beck's parents had three hours to find me or Tori would kill Andre. The three hours have passed and we haven't heard a word from Tori. She's probably watching us, waiting to strike. As we jogged to Sports Leaders, I occasionally looked around us, getting that sensation that we were being watched. I couldn't shake that dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew it, I just kept it to myself, cause I think the others, especially Jade, knows.

Tori is hunting and we are her prey.

It took us a long-ass time to get upstairs to the Sports Leaders. It was a fairly large store. It had mostly sportswear. Andre usually got new stuff here after several months. He got me a jump rope here that I use a lot when I exercise.

We stop in front of the inside entrance. We look around inside the store but didn't walk inside.

"We should split up." Jade suggested.

"I'll take shoes." Sean replied.

"Women's in case." Julie said.

"Equipment." Jade said.

"I'll take men's then." I reply. We all nod and go our separate ways inside the store. Sean went left; Julie went right; Jade went straight to the back; and I went in front of me.

I search the men's department looking for notes that Tori might've left for us to find Andre with. The store wasn't very big, so it would be easy to find a note in it. Hopefully, no one took it before we did. I guess Tori put some thought into this when she took Andre and me.

I'm going through the shorts when my phone rings with a text. I sigh, pulling it out and see that it's from Jade. I open the message.

_I've got nothing. U?_ I texted back 'no' and waited for her to reply. She answered back almost immediately.

_Let's regroup and see what if Sean and Julie found anything._ I read the text again a few times. I though Sean and Julie had Jade's number.

_Don't they have your number?_ I text back to her, confused.

_Yeah, y?_ Her text was even more confused than mine was.

_ Nothing. C u in a few._ I reply and go to the front of the store. I'm joined by Jade a few moments later. She is texting on her phone.

"I texted them both, but they're not responding." She says, looking up when she reaches me. Then it hits me.

"Oh, fuck." I whisper.

"What?" she asks confused.

"I think this was a diversion; Tori has them both now." I reply. Jade's eyes widen in response. Her phone rang from a text and she opened it and read it out loud.

_How could u fall for that? 2 ez! Now u have to find 3 people and only an hour to do it. Can u? I'd start running now._

**01:00:00**

"Ohhh, that cunt!" I whisper-shout as Jade finished reading the text.

"Dammit!" she whispered, bring her hands to her head and running them through her hair roughly.

"This place is big and there's a million and one places that she could be holding them." I say.

"Let's discuss this as we run; we don't have time." Jade replied. I nodded and we both ran from the store to the next one.

We searched the stores on the second floor west side and found nothing. Jade and I discussed where Tori could be holding the others.

"It'll have to be in the opening and she'll have her eyes on them at all times; so, they may be together." Jade had said as we searched the second store.

"It may be in the opening, but it'll be in a small part of the mall, since it's so crowded here." I replied as we jogged to the next store.

**00:54:23**

"Anything?" I asked her as we left the last store on the second floor west side and headed north for more stores.

"Nothing; it'll take us forever to do this." She replied as we jogged over.

"We don't have a lot of time; so why don't we split up?" I suggest.

"We shouldn't; that's how this happened." Jade replied, shaking her head. We reach the northern stores and started our search there.

"But, we'll cover more ground; one of us stays up here and the other goes downstairs." I tell her, trying to convince her." She shakes her head again. "Jadey, please; I'll keep in touch with you." I beg her.

"No! Cat, it's too dangerous." She replies.

"Please! This is my fiancée we're talking about here." I plead with her. She groans and gives in.

"Fine! You go downstairs and I'll stay up here." She groans, rolling her eyes. I smile and leave to go downstairs. I take an escalator down into the crowded ground floor and head north. I text Jade that I made it downstairs. She texts me back, saying that she's going south. I reply 'ok' and start to search the northern stores for notes.

**00:43:16**

I search and I search and I search and I text Jade my findings, and then I search and I search and, fuck this is ridiculous! I text her back, telling her that I'm going south now. She replies telling me that she's going east.

**00:37:45**

Again, I search and I search and I fucking search and this is driving me crazy! I text Jade back angrily my empty findings. She texts me back the same thing. I'm now really scared and fighting to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill over.

Just then, I get a text. But it's not from Jade; it's from Andre. I open it, not really wanting to know what it says.

_You 2 are really dumb; I never said they were in the mall._ I almost throw my phone down in anger before I rapidly text her back.

_Then where are they?!_ I hit send and wait until she replies. She does and I open her reply.

_That wouldn't be fun now would it?_

_Tell me, dammit!_

_ One of them is closer than you think._

I stare at the text and look up and around me. I don't see Andre, nor Sean, nor Julie. What does she mean? I look around again to see where I'm at. I see the food court, a playground area for the little kids, and some restrooms and stores. I decide to check the food court. What she said earlier was staring to make sense. Only _one_ of them was still in the mall; the others weren't in the mall. But, she must be nearby still if she knows where I'm at.

**00:32:57**

I pass by the restrooms and I'm suddenly pulled in by someone. They put their hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming as they drag me inside the restroom, locking the door behind them. By the softness of the grip, I can tell it's a girl holding me. It's not Jade, as she is always rough. This grip is kinda forceful, but gentle at the same time. They let me go and I turn around.

"Who said one of them was my hostages?" Tori asks, smirking at me. I just stare at her. She's calm and collected. She's not upset at all. She's toying with me. I'm not the dimwitted little girl from high school, who runs from everything. Oh no. I'm a fully grown adult and I'm going to give this bitch a run for her money, pregnant or not.

I lunge at her and grab her and start to tackle her. She anticipated this and turns the tables on me, using my own weight against me. I land on the tiled floor of the restroom and she straddles me.

"Now, now; that's not very nice, Kitty." She taunts me, smiling widely. I yell and start to struggle and thrash my arms around to grab her throat. She catches my moving arms and pins them to my chest. I bring my knee into her back with enough force to knock her off balance and her grip loosens and I free my arms and punch her off me.

We both stand up and face off. I see nothing but red and pure hatred for the half-Latino in front of me, who's still grinning.

"Let's play, Kitty." She taunts. I yell and charge her and trade blows with her. My punches knock her off balance, but she's still taller than me, so it'll be harder for me to bring her down. Her next punch sends me to the floor. I reach m arms out to break my fall, to protect the tiny bump in my stomach.

She comes to my side and puts her arms up under my shoulders and lifts me up in a painful way. I groan and stomp on her foot and bring my head back hard to hit her in the face. She groans and releases me. I whip around and duck and grab her right leg and hold onto it. She stumbles and tries to pry me off of her. I hold on for dear life in an attempt to get her tired. She keeps at it though and punches me in the face and my grip loosens. She grabs my head and pulls me and throws me into the mirror. I groan as my head cracks the glass, which pierces my scalp and I fall to the floor. I look up at her and she's reaching for the mirror and pulls out a large shard of glass and brandishes it at me.

I hear banging on one of the stalls behind her. I look behind her and I can see shoes. Andre's shoes. She has him in the stall! I look back up at her and she wiggles her finger at me, shaking her head. My phone rings with another text from Jade. Tori looks at my pocket, where my phone is and I kick her in the knee. She groans and clutches it with a hand and I stand up and she starts to slice at me with the makeshift knife. I dodge it and grab her wrist and wrestle with her.

We wrestle each other. She tries to pierce my eye with the jagged edge of the mirror shard and I struggle to keep it out of my eye. I eye the shard as it gets closer to my eye and she starts to smile as it gets close enough that it's starting to blur from being to close. I stomp on her foot again and grab her hair and start to pull on it. He head leans back from my pulling, but it doesn't stop her from grabbing the back of my head. I tilt my head left as she pulls my head forward. The shard misses my eye. I then lean forward and bite her on the neck. She shouts and I feel this sharp pain in my arm, which causes me to let go of her and scream in pain.

We pull away from each other. I look at my arm and see the mirror shard in my left triceps. I look at her and she clutches at her throat. I probably broke the skin, but I don't think I got her to bleed. She pulls her hand back and I see blood and a little bite mark on her neck. My phone rings again.

"Kitty has some claws." Tori groans. I ignore the mirror shard in my arm and raise my fists, cringing as my triceps scream in my left arm.

"Oh, I've got some claws alright. And I'm gonna use them on you." I taunt her. Keeping my left arm in the same position, I rush at her and she punches me in the nose, breaking it. I groan and fall to my knees, clutching my throbbing nose. I hear her footsteps and the restroom door unlocking and opening. The bitch escaped again. Dammit!

I let go of my nose and bring my hands back to see a lot of blood. I hear banging on the stall next to me. I get up and clutching my left arm, open it to see Andre bounded and gagged to the toilet. He's been trying to break free from his bonds. His face is bruised. I think he's been banging his head on the stall walls.

"Oh, Andre!" I gasp and go behind him to undo his bonds. He comes free and rips the tape off his lips and runs out of the stall with me behind him.

"Where is that cunt?! I swear, I'm gonna kill her!" he shouts.

"Andre, my arm!" I squeak. He turns to me and sees the shard in my arm and yells in shock.

"Oh my God, Cat!" he yells and he grabs my left arm. "Hold still, this'll hurt." He instructed gently. I nod and squeeze my eyes shut. He pulls out the shard and puts his hand to my wound. I scream in pain from the procedure and start to cry. I'm also crying because I'm reunited with my love.

I turn around, still teary eyed and throw my arms around him and bawl into his chest. My phone rings yet again, but I ignore it.

"It's ok, Cat." Andre says soothingly. I nod and I start to sniffle as I run out of tears to shed. I pull back, holding my left arm.

"She has Sean and Julie." I tell him.

"What's going on?" he asks, as I pull out my phone and read Jade's texts.

_I'm done with the second floor. Coming down now._

_Where are u, Cat?_

_Cat, I'm looking for u, why aren't u answering?_

_CAT!_

_ Don't tell me u got taken 2?!_ I read her texts and answer her latest one.

_I'm in the ladies room near the food court; I got Andre._ I hit send and I look up at Andre, whose arms are raised in confusion.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

"Jade, Sean, Julie, and I have been looking for you; but when we searched the Sports Leaders, Tori took them and we don't know where to look for them." I tell him, sniffling.

The door opens and Jade comes running in. Andre and I turn to her. She breathes a sigh of relief and gives Andre a big hug. She goes to hug me but sees my wound in my arm.

"What happened, Cat?" she asks, desperately.

"Tori and I had a cat fight; she got my with a mirror shard." I tell her. "It hurts so much, Jadey."

"Tori got away, I take it?" she replies as she examines my arm gingerly. I hiss as she touches me nearby. I nod vigorously.

"We got bigger issues here." I tell her. She straightens up and looks at me like she's never seen me before.

"Fuck are you talken about?" Jade asks me.

"Sean and Julie are still missing." I reply.

"Cat, your arm is bleeding profusely; we need to take you to a hospital." Andre replied, confused as well.

"But what about the others?" I ask, looking at them.

"We'll find them, but we need to take you to the hospital now." Jade says as she grabs my other arm and drags me out of the restroom. We get out and I wrestle out of her grip.

"I don't want to go!" I shout at her. She turns to me annoyed.

"Cat, it's not good for the baby if you lose too much blood." She explains impatiently.

"I don't care, I want to find Tori and kill her!" I shout.

"Cat, Jade and I can find her and the others." Andre replies. Before I can respond, he grabs me and lifts me up and puts me over his shoulder. He and Jade start running for the nearby exit, dodging people left and right as they rush me out of the mall.

"Ow! Careful!" I warn him. Tears start to leave my eyes again as I see blood dripping to the ground as he and Jade run. But, that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I kill Tori Vega by any means necessary.

**00:19:35**

**Chapter 21. Comment or review plz. Part two of four.**


	23. Endgame Part Three: City Wide

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Andre's POV.**

**Chapter 22**

**Endgame Part Three: City Wide**

**00:18:25**

_Oh man, that bitch! I'm gonna fucken kill 'er if it's the fucken last thing I do!_ I think as we run out of the Northridge Mall at breakneck speed. Cat's crying again from her injury from her confrontation with Tori a few minutes ago.

Tori took us both at gunpoint at our house and knocked us out. When I came to, I was in the stall of the restroom, four or so hours later. She told me that she's not done yet, that she still has an ace up her sleeve. At the time, I didn't know what the fuck she meant. Now, I know she meant that she has Sean and Julie and is holding them hostage somewhere.

Jade and I keep running through the parking lot. Jade in front of me leads me to where I guess they parked. We reach the car, which I recognize as Sean's car.

"Oh, shit! How could I forget?" Jade gasps.

"What?" I ask her.

"Sean has the car keys with him." Jade replies. Before I can say anything else, Jade elbows the driver's side window, breaking it. She groans from the pain and brings her elbow out again. She pushes the glass out of the way carefully and puts her hand inside and unlocks the car. She then opens the back and I gently lay Cat on the back seats. Her wound has worsened and she's moaning from the injury, which is bleeding profusely.

Jade and I get inside the car. Jade hotwires it with a knife. I notice the machete too.

"Why do you have a machete?" I ask her as the car engine turns over.

"Duh." She replies as she and I fasten out seatbelts and she pulls out of the space and speeds to the mall parking lot exit.

**00:03:29**

She drives us to the nearby hospital, Northridge Medical Center and parks near the front entrance. I grab Cat out of the back seat and Jade and I run inside.

"Someone help us!" I shout when we get inside. No less than three nurses arrived.

"What happened?" One of them asks, as I put Cat on her feet. She's getting sleepy from the blood loss.

"She was stabbed in the arm by a glass shard. It won't stop bleeding." Jade replies. Another nurse arrives with a gurney and the nurses take Cat and place her on it.

"Take her to Trauma One!" another nurse shouts and Cat is wheeled away. Jade and I follow her but the nurse stops us. "Are you family?"

"Yes; I'm her fiancée!" I shout.

"I'm not." Jade replies, annoyed and stays back. The nurse lets me pass and I follow Cat.

Five minutes later, a doctor examines Cat and has her arm stitched and she's put on IV. She lost a substantial amount of blood. I tell them she's two months pregnant and they examine the babies, which are fortunately fine. I breathe a sigh of relief and cry a little.

"Our babies are fine, Cat." I tell her, squeezing her hand. She has passed out from blood loss. She is pale and motionless.

"She'll be fine, but she needs a blood transfusion." The doctor tells me.

"Take mine." I reply immediately. "We're both AB+."

"Ok, follow me and we'll take some of your blood." She replies and I follow her to another room, where I am hooked up to a machine to take out some of my blood. A few minutes later, they have a pint of my blood and transfusing it into Cat now. I hold her hands as her body 'sucks' in the blood.

I hear a ring and I take it as Cat's phone. I search her pockets and pull out her phone and open the text. It's from Jade.

_How is she? Can I come and see her yet?_

_She'll be fine, needed blood transfusion; come over; room 109._ I reply to her.

Jade arrives a couple moments later, having run over here. She comes to my side and gasps at the stitches in her arm, which is elevated to allow blood flow.

"She'll be fine; but she's lost a lot of blood and lost consciousness." I inform her.

"Good thing you two have the same blood type." Jade replied. I nod. She comes down to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. "She'll be fine, Andre."

"I know."

"Why don't I stay here and you go?" she says. I look at the Goth next to me, confused.

"Go where?" I ask.

"Go and find Tori." She replies in a duh voice.

"I'm not leaving without you." I told her flat out.

"I don't mind staying here with her." Jade says, pointing at Cat.

"I can't take Tori on my own, I'll need your help." I tell her. She sighs.

"Fine, let's go." She replies and we stand and leave, not before I kiss Cat on the forehead and give the doctor a way to contact me.

Jade and I get back in the car a few minutes later.

"Alright, what do we do?" I ask as I buckle my seat belt in the passenger side. "She has my phone, so do we text her?"

"Yeah, see what she does." Jade replies. I nod, pulling out Cat's phone and sent a text to my phone. The text read: _Where are the others?_

Tori replies a few moments later. I open the text and read it out loud.

_Search their favorite places._

"That's not very informative." I point out.

"I think I know some of those favorite places." Jade replies as she turns the car on and we leave the hospital.

We drive in silence as Jade drives us back to Sean and Julie's house.

"Did they tell you about places they liked to frequent?" I ask her as we turn down their street.

"Beck told me about a couple of restaurants and stores." Jade replies as we arrive at the house. She pulls into the driveway and opens the garage door with the opener. She parks the car and turns it off and we get out. We go inside the house.

"Where should we look?" I ask her.

"Beck told me that they liked to take pictures of significant places they visited." Jade replies. "They have photo albums in the family room." She adds and leads me to the family room adjacent to the living room.

Jade goes to a bookcase that has several photo albums. Jade pulls out a few and hands them to me and she takes some for herself. We settle ourselves on the floor and look through the albums.

They were typical albums; baby photos of Beck, relatives, Beck as a child, Beck's RV when he first got it, and places vacationed at.

Jade and I searched through them all and put them back to grab a couple more. We searched these and found an album with Sean and Julie at certain places across LA. Some were fairly recent, others were very old. Some of them were during Julie's pregnancy with Beck. A lot of them were wedding photos from almost 30 years ago. Most were before they got married and were dating.

Jade was oohing and awwing every now and then. I gave her a confused look every time she did. I guess she's more of a romantic than I take her to be.

After a few minutes, we take notes on the pictures of places they visited a lot of. They went to many places over the years.

"Alright," I say, after a few minutes of note taking. "What have you got?"

"They went to several restaurants, all over LA and the movies a couple of times to many blockbuster movies." Jade replies.

"Yeah, they've gone to this place a couple of times too." I reply, showing Jade a couple of pictures of Sean and Julie at Maestro's, where we used to go when we 'played' ping pong at HA.

"Maestro's was where they've had many wedding anniversaries and Sean proposed to her there." I tell her.

"Good; they also went Olive Bargain, the Melrose Play House, and the Green Meadow Mall a lot too. In fact, they first met at the Green Meadow Mall, in a Bed, Bath, and Yonder." Jade replies, showing me her notes and photos.

"Beck mentioned that his mom used to work there." I reply, pointing at Jade's notes.

"Alright, let's go." Jade says, standing up. We put away the photo albums and leave for the garage.

"Where to first?" I ask as we get in the car.

"Uh, Olive Bargain is closest so we'll start there and work our way around the city." She replies as she pulls out of the opened garage and out of the driveway and up the street.

As Jade drives, I plot our course. After the Olive Bargain, we go to Maestro's, then the Melrose Play House, and finally the Green Meadow Mall and the Bed, Bath, and Yonder inside. I inform Jade of our plan. Our journey is taking us on a city wide search for Sean and Julie.

I get a text and open it on Cat's phone and read it out loud.

_One of them can't take the pain anymore; hurry up will ya?_

"Shit! She's torturing them." Jade snarls as she steps on the gas. I groan in frustration. _Damn you, Tori!_

Jade pulls into the Olive Bargain's parking lot and parks the car. We get out of the car.

"Where do we look?" I ask her.

"Search the poles; she usually puts them there." She replies. I nod and we start searching the poles in the parking lot of the restaurant.

We return to the car empty-handed.

"Well, onto Maestro's." I sigh heavily. She nods and I drive us to the expensive restaurant. Sean and Julie picked places in various areas of LA. Not that I don't like their taste, but seriously, the places are miles apart.

We arrive at the familiar restaurant. I smile at the sign as I remember the times the gang used to come here before Tori came along. We haven't gone since our last ping pong 'tournament'. If this place weren't so damn expensive, I'd treat Cat to a dinner her some time.

I park the car and we step out and search the poles and come empty handed. We groan and get back in the car after a few minutes of searching the poles. I drive us to the Melrose Play House. I remember that stupid play we took Erwin to on his teaching anniversary. At least we found out later that it wasn't the play, but the fact that the woman he was dating left him. Whatever.

I drive up to the place after heavy traffic and park the car in the crowded lot. We get out and split up to search the many poles in the large parking lot. I turn up empty-handed, but when I return to the car, I see that Jade hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey!" I hear her shout. I turn and see her running towards me. I see she's holding something in her hands.

"Whatcha got?" I ask as she reaches me. Panting, she hands me what was in her hand. It was a note. I open it and read it out loud.

_No Scottish Play here; just you being desperate. The main place is where to search next._

"Ugh, she sucks at being the Riddler." I groan after reading it.

"I think she means the Bed, Bath, and Yonder at the Green Meadow Mall." Jade replies.

"Well, we're heading there next anyways, so let's boogey." I reply. She nods and this time she drives us to the mall.

We arrive at mall several minutes later. Jade parks the car and we hop out and go inside the main entrance. The Green Meadow Mall isn't as crowded as the Northridge Mall was, but there's quite a bit of people inside the place.

Jade and I go to the directory near the entrance and look for the Bed, Bath, and Yonder. I point to it.

"Just north of here." I point out. Jade nods and we walk to the store. The walk is short and the store is not very big. I've been to bigger ones and this one is tiny in comparison to the others that I've been too. Probably because it's in the mall. I recognize the main entrance from the photo, but it's changed drastically over the years, obviously.

"Welcome to Bed, Bath, and Yonder." A woman greets us with a smile as we go inside. I say 'hi' back to her and Jade and I start to look around.

"Any ideas where they could be?" She asks.

"No. Not even sure who'll be here; this place is significant to them both." I reply, shaking my head.

"Where do you want to start?" she asks.

"I'll taking the bedroom stuff." I reply.

"Alright, I got the bath shit." She replies. I nod and we go in opposite directions.

I go to where the bedroom stuff is located on the left side of the store. I go through aisles of bed sheets, pillows, frames, and other shit you might need in your bedroom. Some stuff catches my eyes, but I quickly look away so that I don't get distracted from the mission at hand.

A couple of employees ask me if I wanted assistance, but I nicely brush them off. If I were Jade, I'd probably be telling them to fuck off. I'm not like that though, even if it's tempting.

I get a text and I pull out Cat's phone and open the text from Jade.

_I got Julie! She's fine, just in shock. I'm in the shower curtains aisle._

I rush over to where she and Julie were. I reach them and find Jade holding onto Julie. AN employee is standing nearby, confusion written over his face.

"Was she doing anything?" I ask no one in particular.

"She was standing here and not responding to us." The employee said. "Is she well?"

"No, she's kinda sick. We got her man, thanks." I reply. Jade and I take Julie and leave the store.

"I found a note on her, here." Jade replies, handing me a piece of paper I open it and read it. To myself as we carry Julie outside.

_She didn't like seeing her hubby getting tortured. If you want me, you'll all have to take me on._

"No telling what she saw." I reply as we reach the car. Jade and I get Julie into the car. She's still catatonic.

"I will tell you one thing." Jade replied as we got in the front of the car.

"What?" I ask.

"Tori is going down and she's going down hard." Jade snarls as she pulls out of the spot.

**Chapter 22. Comment or review plz. Part three of four.**


	24. Endgame Part Four: Break

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 23**

**Endgame Part Four: Break**

**5 minutes after Jade and Andre's call.**

I survived last night. To an extent that is. The FBI are searching for me now on high alert from my escape last night. Hey, it ain't my fault the agents escorting me got hit by a drunk driver.

I had an interesting morning so far. I bumped into Sinjin as he was walking to work from his apartment. I didn't know where he even lived. Just an interesting encounter. He kinda freaked when he saw me. We gave awkward small talk. I mean it was really awkward. I asked him if he knew where Cat and Andre lived. He caved in almost immediately and begged me not to hurt him. I promised him I wouldn't hurt him. He told me where they lived. Apparently, he and Burf helped them move in along with Beck and Jade. After he told me, I let him go and he ran away. I think he wet himself. Pussy.

So here I am, walking down the quiet street where Cat and Andre live. It was a nice neighborhood they lived in. It didn't seem very expensive and it had a very rustic architecture. Sinjin told me they were the last house on the street on the left if you go east.

I find and approach their house. It was a beige house with a darker brown finish. It was a decent size too. Big enough for a small family. It as single story and it had a good sized, grassy front yard. I bet they have a good sized backyard.

I walk up to the front door and ring the bell. I sigh and carefully pull out my pistol that I 'borrowed' from the dead agent last night. I hold it in front of me. The door opens a few moments later, showing a slightly tired Cat. Her eyes landed on mine and widened. She opened her mouth to scream, but I reached forward and put my hand against her mouth to keep her quiet. I push the pistol to her left temple to keep her quiet.

"Where's Andre at?" I whisper. Her eyes dart to the right and dart back to me. I tilt my head to the left to get her to lead me to him. She nods and I close the door with my foot. I turn Cat around and keep my hand over her mouth. I could feel her breath tickling my hand and her lips quivering. She walked slowly to where Andre was at. I guess, it's the living room. I can hear the TV going.

"Who was it, honey?" I hear Andre call. Cat and I appear in the living room. Andre turns to us and his eyes widen upon seeing me with my hostage and he leaps up. I point my gun at him.

"Sit down." I order him. He looks like his going to disobey, but I put the gun back to Cat's temple, causing her to whimper and tears to shed. He clenches his fists, but sits down, eyeing me.

"You're going to be ok, Cat." He reassured her. She nodded vigorously. I let her go and she runs over to him and into his arms and starts bawling. He holds her close to him and rubs her back slowly.

"None of you are going to be ok." I retort. He eyes me and my gun warily.

"If you're going to kill us, do it now." He said bravely.

"If I wanted to kill you, old friend, I'd have done you a while ago." I reply. This is a lie of course. I'm gonna kill them both, but I want to have some fun though.

"Don't you 'old friend' me!" he barks, pointing at me angrily. I stand my ground and give him a blank look. "You showed your true colors and true nature when you betrayed us all!"

"I used you for my own personal gain, get over it already." I reply, annoyed. People can sure hold onto grudges forever. Plus, the way he says it makes it sound like he's surprised, which he shouldn't be. He knows what I'm capable of. So, it's not really a big surprise like he makes it sound, which is kinda annoying.

"Get over it? That'll never happen, Vega and you know it." He growls at me. I roll my eyes. "What do you want now anyways?"

"I just want to have some fun. Like that song." I reply and point my gun at him and Cat. He raises his hands above his head and Cat straightens up and does the same. Her face is dirty from runny mascara and her eyes are red. "Fix your makeup, Cat." I order. She squeaks and leaves for their bedroom. She comes back and does her makeup again.

I motion Andre to come to me. He slowly stands up and walks over to me. As soon as he gets close enough, I hit him in the face with the pistol and he falls to the carpeted floor, unconscious. Cat screams slightly and runs over to him.

"He's fine, but he might be out for a few hours." I tell her, indifferent. She looks up in time for me to repeat the same process with her. She slumps on top of Andre. I put my pistol behind my back and cover it with my shirt.

Now the fun begins.

**3 and a half hours later. Northridge Mall.**

__I've been following the quartet for a while now. Andre is still unconscious in the bathroom stall in the ladies room near the food court. It has an out of order sign on it. I was surprised that it wasn't locked. Luck was on my side and I just hoped that no janitors went in there.

They are entering the Sports Leaders on the second floor of the crowded mall. I'm not that far behind them, but I'm keeping a low profile so that they don't get suspicious that I'm stalking them at the moment.

They talk for a while and split up inside the store. I follow Sean who goes left. I roll my eyes at their stupidity. Like I'm that stupid to leave clues in there to find Andre. This will be too easy.

I keep following Sean, who seems oblivious to my following him. I walk up to him and put my arm around his neck and whisper into his ear when he stops.

"Don't say a word, or your dead." I threaten him. I gently press the pistol from my jacket pocket into his back. He nods and I withdraw it.

"How are you doing, baby?" he asks in a faux sweet voice, and I can tell he smiles too. He's putting up a front. Smart man.

"I'm doing fine." I reply in an equally faux sweet voice. "C'mon, let's bail." I tell him. He nods and we turn around and leave the store, with my arm around his neck I an 'affectionate' way.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks. I lead him into another out of order bathroom. _Seems to be a pattern here._ I think as I push him through. I let him go and he walks forward a bit and turns around to face me. I withdraw my gun and point it at his face.

"Stay here and don't make a peep." I order. He nods, not wanting to disobey me. I walk backwards until I put my pistol away and leave the bathroom and go back into the store and go where Julie went. She went right when they split up. I find her looking around conspicuously. I walk up to her and I hug her around from behind.

"Not now, Cat." Julie mutters, annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not Cat." I reply. Julie stiffens up.

"What do you want?" she asks quietly.

"Follow me and don't do anything or you die." I threaten and gently press my pistol into her back like I did with Sean and retrieve it and hide it again. She nods and we leave the store. I lead her to the nearby bathroom and shove her through. As soon as the door closes, I lock it and pull out my pistol. Julie and Sean are together in the bathroom area, holding onto each other.

"You've got to stop this, Tori." Sean said.

"That won't work on me." I reply, nonchalant. It really won't.

"What do you want with us?" Julie asks.

"We are going to take a little ride." I reply. "You two are going to pretend to be my parents until we leave the mall parking lot."

"And if we refuse?" Sean asks, defiantly. I raise an eyebrow. Seriously? I lazily lift my arm with the pistol in it as if to say 'I have a fucking gun in my hand.' "You won't use it." He sneers at me.

"Don't push it." I reply, point the gun between Julie's eyes. Julie whimpers a bit. "Now, do as I say." Sean clenched his jaws and Julie nodded. I smiled and put my pistol away and I motion them to come with me.

We walk out of the bathroom together and head for the south entrance near the food court where I parked. I took Andre's and Cat's car with me when I took them hostage. We all walk together, pretending to be a family like I ordered. Julie would ask me typical questions and I would give an average answer. Sean and Julie made short conversation about vacations.

We exit the mall and go to 'my' car. I unlock it and open the back door for them to get inside.

"Get in." I order. They look at each other confused. "Did you not hear me?"

"Not the trunk?" Julie asks.

"No, idiot." I reply, rolling my eyes. They shrug and get in together. I close the door and get in the driver's side. I turn around to look at them. They look back at me, waiting for me to make my move. I do and move fast. I knock Sean out with a swift punch from my pistol and I knock Julie out a few seconds after that, before she can do anything. "You two are just going to be tired." I tell their unconscious forms, before leaving again and locking the door.

I drive them back to Andre's and Cat's place after my confrontation against Cat. I pull into the garage after opening it with the door opener in the car. I turn the engine off and close the garage door. As soon as it's closed, I open the back door and pull out Julie's unconscious form and drag her inside the house. I lay her down on the living room floor. I go back and Grab Sean and lay him next to her. I grab the duct tape that I used to Cat and Andre a few hours ago and I tie them up. I gag them around the mouth tightly so they won't scream. I don't want the neighbors to hear.

I grab a couple of chairs from the kitchen table and put them in the living room and have the chairs facing each other. I put Sean and Julie in the chairs and tie them to the back of the chairs around their torsos to keep them from falling down. I go back to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. I find a bottle of water and grab it and open it as I walk back to the living room where my hostages are.

I splash Sean in the face with the cold liquid and he stirs and shakes his head vigorously. I turn and splash Julie's face and she wakes up as well. They both look at themselves and start fighting the tight bonds and they groan when they can't. They look up and upon seeing each other, start screaming and yelling at each other, trying to reach their spouse. Their voices were quiet from the gags, no matter how loud they screamed.

I take off my jack and put my pistol on the table. I go into the kitchen and grab some…tools. By tools, I mean a few knives of varying size and type, a couple of forks, and hand towel. I go back into the living room, where they are groaning at each other, trying to reassure their spouse that everything will be alright. Well, it won't be.

I take the towel and adjust it so that it can cover someone's eyes.

"Before I begin, would anyone like to say anything?" I ask, feigning curiosity. All I get in response are more moans and groans. "No? Alright then." I take the towel and I cover Julie's eyes with it. She screams in response and Sean starts to struggle against his bonds again as I finish with the towel.

I walk up to Sean and punch him across the face. He groans and I keep punching him, until I draw blood from his nose. I then smash his nose with both my fists and break it. He groans and Julie screams and thrashes.

I take a knife with a long, serrated blade and I slash Sean's arms with it and his legs as well. He screams and moans in pain as his blood drips to the floor. Julie starts crying again. Sean cries a little himself. I tear his shirt open above the tape line with the knife and I trace the tip along his chest. He shudders as he watches me intensely. I carve 'Tori was here' on his chest using the tip of the knife. He groans during this ordeal. He looks at my handiwork and groans and rolls his eyes. I simply shrug and smirk. I think it looks ok. I might've made the 'h' wrong. Oh, well, no one's perfect. I'm not good at carving my name into anyone's flesh. It won't leave a scar at all. In fact, it's barely bleeding.

I turn to look at the blinded Julie. I approach her and take of the towel and put it around Sean's eyes. Julie screams at seeing what I did to her husband. She starts to thrash around a bit more.

"Don't bother, honey." I tell her. She stops after a few more fruitless attempts to break free. I take another knife and slash her arms and legs a bit. She screams in pain and Sean yells, thrashing in his chair at his wife getting tortured. I'm doing this not only to cause them physical harm. No, I'm doing it to mentally scar them. By having them in front of each other and close to each other and one of them blinded really adds to it.

I cut her left sleeve at the shoulder and expose her shoulder and part of her arm to me without cutting her flesh. She eyes me warily. I take a small knife and I start to trace it on her skin. She moans a little from the knife ghosting over her flesh.

"I always found you pretty; I guess that's where Beck got his good looks." I tell her. She mutters a bit but I can't place what she was saying, but it definitely wasn't a 'thank you'. A 'fuck you' is more accurate I guess. I shrug and I start cutting into her shoulder, causing her to scream and Sean to thrash more. I think I hear Sean shouting at me. I'm picking up stuff like 'cunt', 'bitch', 'fucking kill ya', and other colorful terms from him, but it's hard to tell exactly. I think I hear him shout in French a little too. But, like I said, it's hard to tell. The gag is making his voice almost inaudible. I ignore his comments and continue with what I'm doing.

I lean back and examine the 'tattoo' I gave her. It's a heart that says 'Jade West + Tori Vega 4vr'. She groans as I tell her what I did. I don't know why I did that, but it was fun. Oh well. No harm done. Oh, right.

I remove the towel from Sean's face and then I start to really pound on them. I punch their faces, cutting their skin, making them bleed. They groan as I relentlessly beat them to a pulp with my bare hands. I interchange on who I beat on.

After a couple of hours, I stop and just knock them out with the pistol. I untie them and I take Julie with me and put her into the car's back seat. I go back inside and write a little note to the others. I then go back outside and put it in her pocket.

I drive her to the Green Meadow Mall, so I can place her in the Bed, Bath, and Yonder where she told me once where she used to work and where she met Sean.

When we get there, she has awakened and groans from her wounds, which are now scabbing over.

"What's going on?" she ask woozy.

"We're at the Green Meadow Mall." I reply as I park in a space.

"Why?" she asks.

"So the others can find you in the Bed, bath, and Yonder you used to work at." I reply.

"Ok?" she says quietly. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, just get out now." I order her. She nods and gets out of the car with me. We walk together to the mall and go inside. We walk over to the destination, a small store with almost everything a homeowner needs. "The others should be arriving soon." I don't hear a reply. I look back to her and see she is in shock. I guess the realization that I tortured him good must've really done her in, plus the fact that this is where she would meet the man who would give her 30 years of happiness and a loving son with really fucking awesome hair. She looks near catatonic.

I shrug and leave her in the store for Andre's and Cat's place again. I'm not done with Sean, or the others for that matter.

Not by a long shot.

**Chapter 23. For the love of God, comment or review plz! Don't make me do the puppy dog eyes! It's wrong for me to do that, cause I'm a dude! I added an extra part after splitting this one in 2. That's next. Story's almost finished. Already have the epilogue written out, I just need to do the next chapter and post it and the epilogue and I'm done.**


	25. Endgame Part Five: Takedown

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 24**

**Endgame Part Five: Takedown**

Andre and I walk Julie out of the store and the mall. She's catatonic and is non-responsive. _What did she do to her?_ I ask myself as we reach our car and carefully put her inside the back seat.

"I will tell you one thing." I tell Andre as we get in the front of the car.

'What?" he asks, as we fasten our seat belts.

"Tori is going down and she's going down hard." I snarl as I pull out of the spot.

I drive us back to Julie's house. Julie seems unaware of what's happening here. Andre tried to talk to her, but she would simply blink, her mouth agape, and say or do nothing. Andre tried to grab her hand, but she freaked out and slapped his hand away. That was the only response we got out of her. Her reaction almost caused me to crash too.

We arrive back at her house and I park in the driveway instead of the garage. Andre and I slowly help her out. She didn't mind this time being touched by us, but her reaction earlier during the ride did make me worried. As much as a cold bitch I might be, she's the mother of the love of my life and for that I owe her big time and I'm grateful towards her, even if I don't always say or show it. But, I truly care for her and want her to be safe.

Andre and I bring her inside the house through the garage door. We lead Julie to her bedroom upstairs. Andre opens the door and turns the light on. We help Julie onto the bed. Andre pulls back the sheets as I take off her shoes. I notice the injuries to her arms and legs. Minor, but nasty looking cuts. There's a 'tattoo' on her left shoulder with a heart and mine's and Tori's name in it. She's so fucked up. I just thought I'd let you know.

I lie her down on her bed and pull the sheets up to her and tuck her in. Her face is blank and her mouth agape and her eyes… her eyes, man, were vacant and staring. Making me uneasy and that's saying something. She blinks a couple of times. I guess she's saying 'thank you'.

"You're welcome I guess." I say uneasily. Andre and I exchange looks. He shrugs and we leave her room, closing the door softly behind us.

We go back downstairs silently. As soon as we are in the living room, I kick at the coffee table, knocking it over and spilling its contents on top of it on the floor. Andre doesn't object. In fact he kicks at the recliner, moving it forward a bit.

"Damn her! What are we going to do to stop her and this madness?" I ask rhetorically.

"We should probably head back to the hospital to see how Cat's doing. We need everyone to take her down, once and for all." Andre replies. I nod in agreement.

"Should we go back to the FBI?" I ask. I don't think we should. They are already looking for Tori. They'll probably put us back under protection. I don't want to be under their protection; I don't protection at all. I just want Tori to suffer just like I have. You know what they say, 'turnabout is fair play'. It's not just me who's suffered, she made everyone suffer. My friends and my family.

"We can't just stand around and not do anything." Andre said.

"I totally agree, but should we go back to the feds?"

"No, we should do this ourselves."

"Then it's settled. Let's go see Cat and get Sean back and stop Tori." I reply. He nods and we leave Julie alone in the house and get back inside the car in the driveway. We drive back to the Northridge Medical Center. I hope she's ok. She did lose quite a bit of blood from her fight against Tori.

She's very brave to stand up against Tori for Andre. I would've helped her. But, I'm glad she stood up for herself and fought for what she wanted. She fought for Andre. Just as I am fighting for Riley and Beck.

We arrive at the hospital in an hour. We have yet to hear from Tori to tell us where to find clues to get back Sean. That is if she'll still do it. We pull into a spot relatively close to the main entrance.

Andre and I walk inside to the front desk, asking which room Cat's staying in now. The lady behind the desk told us Cat's still sleeping in room 109. Andre and I go to the room and walk inside, where Cat is dead to the world. She isn't as pale as she was earlier when we got her here. The blood that Andre gave her is gone. Her arm's still elevated and her wound is looking somewhat better. There's some bruising there, but it'll heal.

We sit down around her bed, Andre on her left and me across him. Andre takes her small hand in both of his and holds her, sadness in his eyes. I study her face interested. She seems to be sleeping peacefully. I wonder how well she has slept the past month since the start of all this shit with Tori. I know I haven't slept that well.

I've been having nightmares lately. They all vary in subject and length and theme. Some are really short, some are several minutes long, dream-time. Some are about Riley's death; some about Beck's accident; some about Beck dying or having permanent memory loss. Some are even about me being killed by Tori. Some take place during the holidays or during average days, or weekends or weekdays. They just won't stop. I've tried the NyQuil and it somewhat helps. It knocks me out, no doubt about that, but it's not useful against the nightmares.

"How long she we wait for her to wake?" I ask Andre quietly.

"I don't know. But I don't think we should wake her." He replies. I nod. She deserves some rest. I deserve some rest myself.

"How has she been sleeping?" I ask him.

"She sometimes cries in her sleep and she occasionally has nightmares." He replies sadly.

"How about you?"

"I have the nightmares too. The most common one is her being killed by Tori. I sometimes even have nightmares about my accident." He replies. He looks up at me. "How've you been sleeping?"

"Not well. I have nightmares; I sometimes wake up screaming and crying. I sweat all the time. I use NyQuil to help me fall asleep, but it can't stop the nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares do you have? I bet they're really bad." Andre wonders. I hesitate a bit and sigh, not sure if I want to talk about it. I know I should, since it's not good to keep something like this bottled up, but at the same time, it's not a fun thing to discuss. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He adds. I smile at him a bit.

"They're mostly Riley's death, Beck's accident, and me being killed by Tori. Some are Beck dying from the accident or waking from his coma without his memory and some where he never wakes." I tell him. He looks at my sympathetically and he reaches across Cat's body to take my hand in his and he squeezes. I squeeze back. "I'll sleep better when Tori's gone for good."

"We should probably go and look for her and Sean then." Andre says.

"Don't you want to stay with Cat a little longer?" I ask him.

"I do, but I don't want you confronting Tori alone." He replies. "Besides, I think I might know where they're at."

"Where?" I ask.

"It's possible they're still at our place." Andre replies, motioning himself and Cat.

"Why your place?" I ask, confused.

"It's the only place she can go to. It's not like she can go to Sean's and Julie's place-"he replies and pauses. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What?" I ask. A look of horror spreads across his face.

"What if she goes back to get Julie? She could probably have her hostage again and torturing them." He replies. My eyes widen from his thought. I jump up.

"We gotta go back to their place then." I say. He nods and stands up and kisses Cat on the forehead.

We leave Cat's room and run out of the hospital back to the car. I drive us back to the Oliver's house.

We keep hitting the damned red lights on our way back. Andre and I groan each time we get stuck at one and have to wait forever to move again. Andre and I are fidgeting and urging the lights to turn green so we can gun it.

We _finally_ arrive back at the Oliver's house and I sloppily park the car in the driveway and I open the garage door with the opener. Andre and I leap out of the car and run into the house.

"Julie!" I shout as I run through the garage door. I look around and don't see anyone.

"In here." Julie called. We turn in the direction of her voice. It sounds like it's coming from the family room. Andre and I exchange looks and walk to the family room.

We arrive there to quite the sight.

Julie is there sitting calmly on the sofa. Sean is next to her and he does not look good. His face is red and black and purple from being punched a lot. Tori is standing in front of them looking at us, and pointing a pistol at Andre and me.

"Sit down." She orders, motioning us to sit in chairs with her pistol. Andre and I look at each other and, not daring to disobey her, sit down in chairs near the sofa. Tori eyes us all and lowers her pistol, but keeps her grip on it firm. She sits down on a chair that faces all of us.

She looks like shit. She seems even skinnier than the last time I saw her. Her face is slightly boney and her cheekbones are really pronounced. If she took off her shirt, you'd most likely see her ribs. All in all, she did not look healthy.

"You've looked better, Vega." I tell her. She looks at me and I simply shrug.

"You haven't changed one bit." She snaps at me.

"I try." I reply, shrugging again.

"So what do you want now?" Andre asks, boredom in his voice.

"Oh not much this time; just to torture you all to death." Tori replies conversationally.

"Well, at least you admit it." Julie points out. We all turn to her and she raises her hands in defeat. "Just sayin." I roll my eyes.

"So you're going to torture us to death?" I ask Tori. She nods. "You don't look that tough."

"Tell that to my face." Sean groans. I roll my eyes again.

"Oh, shut _up_!" Tori says, pointing her gun at me.

"Do you even know which end the bullets come out of?" Andre asks, dumbly. I groan and put my face in my hands.

Tori in response points her gun at Julie's leg and fires. A loud bang fills the room and Julie screams in pain as the bullet hits her leg, spraying blood and causing her to fall to the ground, clutching her legs.

"Julie!" Sean shouts, as he stands to go to his wife. Tori points the gun at him and silently forces him to sit back down. Sean raises his hands and sits back, eyeing the smoking gun. Julie continues to whimper on the floor.

"You'll live." Tori snaps. Julie groans in response.

"Smooth move, exlax." Sean snaps at Andre, who looks upset with himself for taunting Tori.

"At least I wasn't captured by Tori that easily." Andre retorts.

"You kidding me? You were taken easily!" Sean shouts back. Him and Andre start shouting at each other, causing Tori and I took look between them as they argued. Tori and I look at each other, disbelief on our faces. I shrug and she rolls her eyes and stands up and fires a shot into the ceiling to get the two men to stop arguing. Sean and Andre stop and take cover, raising their hands above their lowered heads and sitting back down slowly.

Julie is still on the floor, but she seems to have calmed down and is busy keeping pressure on her gunshot wound.

"Can we get this over with?" I ask, getting annoyed with Tori not doing anything. I'm egging her on so that I can tackle her and wrestle the gun out of her hand.

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking." Tori replies.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lying.

"Don't bullshit me."

"Enough!" Sean said. As we all turned to him, he grabbed the table centerpiece, a small wooden bowl with wax fruit in it and chucked it at Tori. The bowl hit Tori, knocking her off balance. Andre and I use this window to attack her. I grab her pistol hand while Andre tackles her. The pistol goes off...near my ear, causing me to lose hearing there and to hear a high-pitched ringing noise. I groan and let go of her hand to bring my hands to my ear to protect it from further harm.

Andre and Tori roll around on the carpeted floor, wrestling over control of the pistol. The gun is eventually dropped and they both focused on trying to beat each other. They traded blows and rolled on top of each other to beat down before being thrown off and given a taste of their medicine. Sean comes over to me and grabs me. I wince as my ear hurts badly. I pull my hands back and I'm thankful I don't see blood so I know my eardrums didn't receive too much damage. But my ear is still ringing. Sean's talking to me, but it's hard for me to hear him with my good ear.

Andre kicks Tori off him. Tori gets to her feet and grabs her gun and instead of shooting us like I expected she would, she runs out of the house.

"C'mon!" Andre shouts as he gets to his feet. I turn to Sean.

"You two go to the hospital. We'll take care of her." I tell him. He nods and goes to his wife. It sounded weird me talking. I could hear what I was saying, but at the same time I couldn't.

Andre and I run out of the front door where Tori ran off and we run outside and see her jump into Andre's car and speeds off. Andre and I jump into Sean's car and we pursue her.

Sean's car being a much better model than Andre's is able to catch up to Tori. Andre, who's driving this time, hits Tori on her bumper. Tori in response pulls out her gun and points it at us wildly.

"DUCK!" I shout and we duck as she starts shooting. She hits the windshield a few times and it shatters, spraying us with tiny glass shards. She stops after a while and we straighten up. The windshield is almost completely gone.

Tori was able to speed up when Andre and I were ducking. She makes a hard right and Andre turns just as hard and the tires of both cars squeal as they make the rough turn. Smoke even comes up off the tar.

We hear sirens blaring and see a cop car from afar, speeding up to catch us. There's probably an APB on us as well as on Tori.

"We need to let the cops handle this." Andre says.

"NO!" I shout.

"Jade! If we continue, they'll arrest us as well!" Andre tries to reason with me.

"I won't let her escape again!" I shout, trying to reason with him.

"How do you think this will look to the cops when they catch us? Two adults chasing another one, who's armed, will looks suspicious."

"But-"I start but he cuts me off.

"I'm not going to jail for this; I'm pulling over and we'll see what happens." He says. He pulls over and he fights me off as I try to keep us chasing after Tori. Another cop car appears and comes up behind us. The cop behind the wheel motions us to pull over and Andre does.

"What're you doing?!" I shout at him as he pulls over and parks the car along the sidewalk in front of a small clothing store. The cop car stops behind us and two cops come out, with their guns pointing at us. Andre raised his hands as the cops came along the side. I do the same reluctantly.

"Hands in the air! Lemme see 'em!" one of them shouts. The other comes up to my side and goes in front of me.

"Both of you outta the car! Now!" he shouts at us. Andre and I slowly open the doors and get out of the car.

"Put your hands on the hood and spread your legs!" the first cop shouts. Andre and I walk to the hood and do as he says. They come up from behind us and spread our legs apart some more, making it uncomfortable. They pat us down and pull our hands back and handcuff them.

They lead us to their car and force us into the back. They go back to the front and radio that they caught us. They then drive us to the station.

An hour later, Andre and I are in separate interrogation rooms. I'm awaiting for someone to come in and talk to me. I sit uneasily in the cold room. My hands are handcuffed to the table in front of me. I play with my fingers as I wait.

The door opens and a man and a woman enter. The woman sits down in front of me and the man lays against the large mirrored window and crosses his arms.

"So, Miss West, what brings you and Mr. Harris here today?" the woman asks me.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy if I tell you." I reply.

"We get that a lot; so quit beating around the bush and talk." The man replies annoyed.

"The car we were chasing? Its driver is Tori Vega." I reply.

"The convict?" The woman clarifies. I nod.

"If that's half true, why were you chasing her?" the man asks.

"I had a relationship with her 8 years ago; she almost killed me and my friends and was sentenced for doing so." I reply.

"Let's say for argument's sake that that was Tori Vega you were chasing, why didn't you go to the FBI? Aren't they heading the manhunt for her?" the woman asks me.

"We did; in fact we alerted them to her presence here in the first place; she almost killed Andre in a car accident over a month ago." I reply.

"And does that justify chasing her yourself?" the man asks.

"No." I reply.

"Yet, you still did it." The woman states.

"She's kidnapped my friends and tortured my boyfriend's parents. Why don't you go to the hospital and ask for Sean and Julie Oliver? Sean was beaten badly and Julie was shot by Tori. She has a gun and is on the loose." I tell them. They exchange looks with each other.

"We'll be back." The man says and they leave me alone.

A few minutes later they come back.

"We and our friends who talked to Mr. Harris just confirmed your statement, Miss West." The man says.

"And?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"We talked to our chief and she said to cut you two loose. But you two are going to the hospital where Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are for checkup and you are given a warning. Don't pull that stunt again or your punishment will be worse than a slap on the wrist." The woman replied. I nod. They take the cuffs off me and they lead me to the station's bullpen, where I reunite with Andre. They lead us outside to a squad car, who takes us to the hospital. They impounded our vehicle for us to pick up and told us to replace the windshield. They also told us that Tori wasn't caught, but they found her abandoned car.

Andre and I sit in the back seat in silence as we are driven to the hospital. When we get there, we go inside and as to see Sean and Julie. Both are in surgery, but they seem to be doing ok at the moment. We then see a nurse who examines us. Andre busted his lips in his fight with Tori. My ear is examined and it seems to be ok. The ringing has quieted down, but will remain for a few more hours. The nurse warns me not to be near loud noises for a while so my ear can heal. No fireworks for a month. Oh, well. Fourth of July is over, so that's not a problem. I won't listen to fireworks until New Year's Day.

Andre got a call from Northridge Medical Center. Cat has awoken and is doing well. We both breathed a sigh of relief and hugged each other. Andre and Cat talked briefly. Andre tells me that Cat hopes the injury will scar. I smile at her remark. It will look sexy.

Everything seems to be going well. With the exception that Tori is out there, somewhere, hunting us and plotting her next move. Now the next issue, getting a ride.

I sigh, pulling out my phone and dialing up my mom. _This will be fun._ I think as the line rings.

**Chapter 24. Comment or review plz. Part five! Epilogue's next. I swear it is.**


	26. Epilogue: Toxicity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Epilogue**

**Toxicity**

**One week later.**

It has been a week since Tori escaped from my grasp yet again. It pisses me off beyond all reason. That, combined with the depression and guilt I have from Riley's death clouds me and makes my emotions go haywire. Oh and I'm three months pregnant too. Sooo that adds insult to fucken injury there.

The entire country is on high alert for Tori. LA has become the FBI's hunting ground for her. If she is caught, she won't go back to prison, they'll execute her on the spot. The FBI are relentless. Escape seems impossible for Tori, if she's even still in the city. I want to be there when they take her down. I want to see the pain in her eyes. The same pain she has caused me and several others for the past few months. Her love is very toxic and it causes misery and death everywhere she goes.

I called Vinny the other day and finally told him about Riley. He freaked out that I took forever to tell him about his twin's death. He cried the entire conversation practically. I felt bad for him. He said he would collect the body for a funeral soon. I take it that I won't be invited. I can't blame him for being angry at me. I told him I would take care of Riley and I failed. I let that murderous backstabber kill her and I should've killed her on the spot too. Another thing I regret to do, and now it's gonna haunt me until she does die.

On a slightly happier note, Andre and Cat have made their wedding date: October 3rd. So we have less than three months to plan it. Andre has fully healed and is able to walk too. He has to exercise regularly though as his back can get stiff, a symptom of his back surgery. He tells me he is glad to be able to walk now and that the surgery saved him. Cat and I are starting to show now. Cat and I are both due in February next year. Cat's slightly bigger than I am because of the twins she's carrying. Cat's arm is doing better too. Her injury and stitches will leave a scar though. I think it makes her sexier. But you can only see it from behind if she isn't wearing a sleeved shirt, so that's the downside to it.

Sean and Julie are trying to get over there recent encounter with Tori. It's harder for Julie than it is for Sean. I mean, how often do you see the person you've been with for nearly 30 years be tortured in front of you and you are helpless to do anything about it? Not very often. Sean's still shaken up to; he was nearly beaten to death and tortured pretty badly. He's starting to physically recover. They both started going to therapy and are doing somewhat better.

Beck is still comatose. He has healed otherwise. The doctors are still very sympathetic for me. I still visit him in the hospital. I hope he wakes up soon. I need him for the upcoming months. His and my parents are going to help me get through the pregnancy.

I visit him every day of the week. The hospital faculty sometimes joke that I live in the hospital, since I'm practically here all day and night when I visit him.

On Monday, I walk into his room and go to his bed and pull up a chair to sit next to him in. I stare at his face. He isn't pale anymore, but his facial hair has really grown. It actually looks kinda sexy; I like it. I smile as I stroke his scratchy beard.

"How are you doing today, Beck?" I ask him. No response. "You're feeling a little dizzy?" I joke. _Oh, I've gotta stop talking to myself._ "Please Beck; wake up, baby. I miss you and I love you." I take and squeeze his hand for good measure. Again, no response. I cry a little bit and put my head on his arm and bring it back up. His arm is cold and no longer warm. His body has been pretty cold since he's been in the coma.

On Tuesday, when I visit, I walk in his room and the doctors are doing tests on him. One of them turns to me and greets me.

"Hello, Jade. How are you today?" he asks.

"I'm doing fine thank you; what are you doing?" I reply.

"We're testing his brain patterns to see if we can find anything." Another doctor explains.

"Will you be able to determine if he'll wake up?" I ask.

"Possibly."

"Cool. Um, do you want me to stay? I can leave if you don't want me in the way, it's no problem." I say. I hate to get in their way if they're doing tests on him.

"No, you're fine; we're almost finished." The first doctor said.

"Ok; how long will it take to get results?" I ask.

"Several hours. We might get them tomorrow." The second doctor explains. I nod. They finish their test and send the results in. I stay with Beck for a while. Cat texts me later and wants to go baby shopping. I tell her no, but she apparently knew I was going to say that, cause she comes into the room a few seconds later with Andre and they practically drag me away. We do some shopping all day long, but I don't seem to be aware of what's happening. I'm too buys thinking about the test results for Beck. Cat and Andre take me home after a few hours.

When I visit Wednesday the doctors tell me that Beck seems to be doing considerably better.

"Beck may awaken soon." The first doctor from yesterday tells me.

"Any way to say when exactly?" I ask hopeful.

"No unfortunately. His test show an increased response to stimuli."

"That's good I guess."

"It's promising. It means his brain is almost fully healed." He explains. I smile a little bit.

When I visit Beck on Sunday, he actually awakens. I'm sitting next to him, my eyes closed and I hear a slight moan on my right. I stir a bit and open my eyes slowly. I look up and listen. Another moan comes out. I look to the right and see Beck is stirring a bit. I gasp as he moves a little more and tries to make himself more comfortable. I take his hand in mine and squeeze, hoping he'll respond. I squeeze a little too tightly.

"Not so hard, please." He croaks. His voice is so cracked. But I don't care. He's awake and he's speaking. I let go of his hand and put my hands to my mouth and I start to cry.

"S-sorry." I whimper.

"It's cool; just be gentle please." He waves off my apology.

"I can't believe it; you're awake." I said, tears falling down my eyes. He groaned a bit and yawned.

"Yup. How long have I been out?" he asked, his eyes still closed. I guess he didn't want to open his eyes after a long time, only to have them blinded by the fluorescents.

"You've been out for a couple of months now; no one was sure if you were going to wake up again." I explain to him, sniffling and wiping my eyes. He opens his eyes a little bit and he looks a little confused.

"Where am I? The hospital?" he asks, looking around his room.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Did they operate on me, cause my head's really killing me?" he groans as he massages his head.

"Yeah, they did and it saved your life." I told him. His eyes open all the way and he briefly winces from the brightness, but he adjusts to it.

"At least I know I have a head." He groans. I chuckle a little at his poorly timed joke. He sits up a little bit and stretches. "I'm so numb everywhere."

"Well, being in the same position for months will do that to you." I point out. He nods slowly. He looks around the room, but avoids me. I think he's trying to take in his surroundings. I take his hand again and squeeze it. He moaned again and looks at me for the first time in a month, a blank expression on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

**To be concluded…**

**THE END**

**Love Darkness 2:**

**Toxicity**

**By zeratulatb**

**Epilogue. Comment or review plz. Well, that's the end of Love Darkness 2: Toxicity. I think it came out great. That all depends on you of course. If you people actually want to say something about it. Seriously, I don't know if anyone likes this. Just one fav and a few reviews. Whatever. If any questions, PM me and I'll answer as best as I can. I'll start to work on Love Darkness 3.**


End file.
